Kanto Bands
by XashXdawnX
Summary: Now that Dawn and Alice are famous, they and the other three girls perform. They have learned that Ash and his band are their rivals. Love will bloom, secrets will happen, and drama while adding a few heartbreaks.
1. Characters

**XashXdawnX- Well it's time for the sequel of... The Singer and a Small **

**Town Girl!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of its respective trademarks. All rights go to Satoshi Tajiri, Nintendo, Game Freak, et al.**

**Prologue**

Major characters

**Dawn Berlitz**

**Age: **Sixteen, but will become seventeen.

**Band role: **Lead singer and will play keyboard sometimes.

**Appearance:** Sapphire eyes and hair.

**Personality:** Bubbly and calm mostly, hardly ever angry.

**Alice Wisher**

**Age:** Sixteen, but will become seventeen.

**Band role:** Keyboard player and will sing sometimes.

**Appearance:** Purple hair and eyes.

**Personality:** Grumpy in the morning especially if woken up when she's not ready. Sweet and sticks up for others.

**Leigh Hall**

**Age:** Sixteen.

**Band role:** Guitar player and background singer.

**Appearance:** Jet black hair and forest green eyes.

**Personality:** Loud and sweet. Hates the morning, but loves the afternoon.

**Kat (Kate) Smith**

**Age:** Fifteen, but will turn sixteen.

**Band role:** Drummer.

**Appearance:** Bright red hair and bright green eyes.

**Personality:** Very polite and keeps peace between the band.

**Abby Morris**

**Age: **Seventeen.

**Band role:** Bass player and background singer.

**Appearance:** Short black hair and purple eyes.

**Personality: **Loud and stands up for what she believes in.

**Ash Ketchum**

**Age: **Seventeen.

**Band role: **Singer and will play bass sometimes.

**Appearance:** Jet black hair and brown eyes.

**Personality:** Dense, but fun to be around and a goof. Hates morning and loves food.

**Jack Harris**

**Age:** Seventeen.

**Band role:** Bass player and will sing sometimes.

**Appearance:** Light brown hair with some black in it and teal eyes.

**Personality:** Gives advice when needed and he now gets mad easily.

**TJ Jones**

**Age: **Eighteen.

**Band role: **Guitar player.

**Appearance: **Silver hair with red streaks through it and gold eyes.

**Personality:** Loves to trease the other memebers of the band.

**Hunter Wilson**

**Age: **Sixteen.

**Band role: **Drummer.

**Appearance: **Jade colored hair and has blue eyes.

**Personality:** Jokes around some, but is serious when he has to be.

Minor characters

**Johanna Berlitz**

**Role: **Dawn's mother, Alice's aunt.

**Marcy Wisher**

**Role: **Alice's mother, Dawn's aunt.

**Kelly Fray**

**Role: **A Kanto Studios worker who discovered Dawn and Alice.

**Matt James**

**Role: **A Kanto Studios worker, his partner is Kelly.

**Tessa Willer**

**Role: **Dawn and her band's manager.

**Gary Oak**

**Role: **The manager for Ash and his band, also one of Ash's best friends. (If you remember from the first one their manager was a teen so I made it Gary.)

Last time

"Kelly, who is our rival?" Dawn asked with curiosity.

"Well him and his band are well known and loved by millions of girls. He used

to date a model, but they broke up. Do you know who it is?" Kelly asked.

Dawn thought for a moment and then looked at Alice with slightly widened eyes. Alice then looked at Dawn as the two reached a realization.

"It can't be." Alice said.

"I hope it's not." Dawn said.

"Would you all like to know your rival?" Kelly asked.

The three new girls all said yeah in unison.

"The rival of you all is Ash Ketchum and his band."

The three new girls squealed. But Alice and Dawn did not share in this, instead, they looked at each other and shouted rather loudly: "WHAT!"


	2. It's Almost Time

**XashXdawnX- It's time for the sequel of The Singer and a Small Town Girl!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or any of its respective trademarks. All rights for those go to Satoshi Tajiri, Nintendo, Game Freak, et al.**

Chapter 1: It's Almost Time

For almost two weeks, Dawn and the band have been practicing for their big premiere performance.

"Girls," Tessa said knocking on their doors.

The girls walked out and looked at Tessa.

"Come to the living room in a few. I have something to tell you," the woman said.

Tessa got an "Okay" from all the girls.

A short time period passed and the girls were now sitting or standing in the living room.

"I have just found out who will be opening for you," Tessa announced.

"Really!" Abby screamed lightly.

"Who?" Kat asked with excitement in her voice.

Alice, Dawn, and Leigh looked at Tessa with curiosity showing in their eyes.

"Alright I'll tell you, just calm down," Tessa said waving her hands some.

Tessa did a dramatic pause and then started.

"The band that will be opening for you will be... Ash Ketchum and his band. You will get to see what your rivals are like and they will get to see what their future rivals are like," Tessa said nonchalantly.

The girls were quiet for a few moments. Alice nudged Dawn in the side and mouthed "Yes!"

"Are you serious?" Abby asked not believing.

"Yes I'm serious," Tessa said and took out her smartphone.

She showed the girls her phone and they gathered around to look at it.

"This weekend, Ash Ketchum and his band will be opening for a new group. Get your tickets while you still can," Leigh read aloud.

"YES!" Dawn and Alice screamed in joy.

"So have you decided what you will be playing?" Tessa asked while putting her phone up.

"We have two songs picked out," Dawn said.

"Oh... well you need two more. Four songs at this performance,"

"Alright we'll get it," Dawn said determined.

Tessa nodded and walked into another room so the girls walked to the studio to practice.

"You guys go ahead and start practicing," Alice said as Dawn nodded.

"Where are you two going?" Leigh asked with a touch of confusion.

"Gotta get something," Alice responded.

The two walked upstairs to the rooms and started gathering some of the notebooks from their rooms.

"We'll get to see Ash and Jack again. We haven't been able to talk to them in two weeks," Dawn said happily.

"I know. They are gonna be shocked. Tessa says we can't talk to them cause they are our rivals," Alice said unhappy, causing Dawn's smile to become a frown.

"She can't stop us from talking to them," Dawn stated while picking up another notebook.

Alice nodded and they walked back down to the studio. Dawn opened the door and stepped in. Alice followed and they looked at the scene before them.

Abby, Leigh, and Kat were arguing a bit intensely, and it was mostly incoherent so the two could not understand it.

"Hey!" Dawn shouted.

They didn't stop, they just continued and actually grew somewhat louder.

"Hey!" Alice shouted even louder.

They grew louder if possible and continued. Dawn pushed the door closed and looked at Alice in frustration.

"HEY!" they screamed very loudly, causing the other three to fall silent and look at the two with a slightly shocked expression.

"Why are you guys fighting?" Dawn asked in a serious voice.

They all started telling Dawn and Dawn sighed, unable to understand them as they spoke all at once. Alice shouted "One at a time," and pointed to Leigh.

"Well they didn't hear you guys say to start practicing. I told them that you guys said to start practicing," Leigh explained.

"No you said you were in charge and you said alright you guys let's practice," Abby said.

"No I was just telling you two what Alice and Dawn said. You were too busy telling Kat about how you were gonna get with Ash. So you caused Kat to not hear what I said," Leigh shot back.

"Yeah I heard Leigh talking, but didn't look away. That would've been rude," Kat said.

Abby opened her mouth to say something, but was stopped by Dawn.

"Alright we're gonna forget this happened and just practice," Dawn said.

"Okay," the three said.

Alice walked over to the keyboard and asked something.

"Who's gonna be singing the songs?" she asked running her fingers over the keys.

"I think I might sing all of them. Or I'll sing two and you sing two. Or I sing three and you sing one. Whatever you want," Dawn said.

"Oh alright."

Alice thought for a little while.

"I'll sing one, you sing three," Alice stated.

"Alright. So what do you guys want to play?" Dawn asked propping against one of the big amps.

They decided what they were going to play and started to practice. After practicing for a while, Tessa walked in.

"Hey girls," she greeted.

"Hey," they said.

"So have you decided what four songs you are gonna play?" Tessa questioned.

"Yeah I'm going to sing three and Alice is going to sing one," Dawn said while grabbing a bottle of water.

Alice nodded and took a sip of her own water.

"Good good. Tomorrow is the big day so I hope you guys are ready," Tessa stated with a bit of concern.

"I'm ready," Abby said pumping a fist in the air.

"I'm ready and we are gonna rock tomorrow," Kat stated happily.

"So ready! We are the best!" Leigh shouted enthusiastically.

"Ready!" Alice exclaimed.

"So ready." Dawn said.

"Good, I believe you girls are going to do great tomorrow night," Tessa said in a cheery tone and walked out.

After Tessa walked out, the girls looked at each other.

"Let's practice some more," Dawn said as she walked over to the piano.

Alice looked at Dawn with a puzzled look on her face.

"You're going to sing," Dawn said to Alice.

"What?" Alice asked, well, more like squeaked.

"You. Are. Going. To. Sing," Dawn said in a stern voice.

Alice protested, but Dawn ignored her cousin's protests and put a mic in Alice's shaking hand.

"Alice you can do it," Leigh said giving Alice an encouraging smile.

"Alice tomorrow you will show them how Alice rolls!" Abby exclaimed.

Abby signaled for the others to cheer. The other chanted "Alice" pretending to be the crowd after Alice had sang.

"You'll do great!" Kat exclaimed and gave Alice a smile.

"Don't worry Alice," Dawn said from the keyboard.

Alice nodded and waited for the others to start playing. After waiting for three measures, Alice started to sing the song.

They practiced for a little while longer and finally stopped completely when Tessa came back in.

"Girls it's time you all go to bed," Tessa said austerely.

"It's only nine!" Abby cried pointing to her cell phone.

"Yes I know. You all have a busy day tomorrow. Gotta get up extra early."

Abby grumbled and walked out of the studio and up to her room. Kat hurried out the door and tripped while going up the stairs. Leigh sighed and walked slowly to her room while Dawn and Alice cleaned up the studio.

"Wow we practiced for a long time," Dawn said picking up a water bottle.

"Yeah we did. I'm so excited for tomorrow night," Alice said going into a daze.

"Alice come back to Earth," Dawn said snapping her pale fingers in front of Alice's face.

Alice looked at her cousin after shaking off the daze.

"Well aren't you ready?" Alice asked as she picked up one of the notebooks.

"Yeah I'm ready."

They finished cleaning and headed up to their rooms.

All the girls were excited and nervous about tomorrow night.

**Please R&R**


	3. The Concert Starts

**XashXdawnX- Time for another chapter!**

**Disclaimer: All rights for Pok****é****mon and its respective trademarks go to Satoshi Tajiri, Nintendo, Game Freak, et al.**

Chapter 2: The Concert Starts

Tessa opened Alice's door and walked in.

"Time to get up Alice," Tessa said.

Alice opened one eye and looked at Tessa. Alice muttered something and threw a pillow at Tessa.

"Alright alright. Just get ready," Tessa said walking out.

She woke up all the others and made sure Alice was out of bed before going back downstairs.

After a short time the girls walked down to the living room and sat lazily in chairs, on the floor, or the couch. Tessa walked in with a tray that had cups filled with some brown liquid and sat down placing the tray on the table.

"Drink these. You girls need to wake up," Tessa said pointing to the cups.

"What is it?" Leigh asked barely able to get her words out before yawning.

"Coffee."

"We can't drink coffee, we're too young," Abby said.

"Which is why I also have these," Tessa said flashing some energy drinks.

"Now that I will drink," Kat said grabbing an energy drink from Tessa.

Dawn took an energy drink along with Abby while the other two chose coffee. Kat sneezed and Abby said, "looks like someone is thinking about you."

Kat huffed and shifted positions from the chair she was on.

"Tessa when does the concert begin?" Dawn asked pushing hair out of her eye.

"At eight o'clock sharp. We have to get there by seven or seven thirty. Make sure you guys know what you are going to do and all."

The girls nodded in understanding. They then went to their rooms to start picking out what to wear.

After hours and hours of the girls doing nothing except watching some television since they were strictly told, "NO SINGING," they were bored out of their minds.

"Girls it's almost time to leave. Go get ready," Tessa said, walking into the room.

The girls hurried up the stairs, excited to do something and got ready. They were getting ready when one of them screamed.

They all poked their heads out their doors, with the exception of Kat, so they entered her room to investigate.

"Kat why did you s-" Dawn started.

Dawn saw Kat in front of her mirror with a major makeup and overall appearance disaster. She had lipstick on her cheek, eyeliner on her cheek too, and her hair wasn't cooperating.

"Nervous Kat?" Dawn asked.

Dawn motioned for the others to go and finish so they did.

"I don't know what happened. I think I dozed off. My hair was fine until I took it out of its braid, but now it's all jacked up," Kat said sadly putting her hands to her face.

"It's alright Kat. No need to worry, I'll fix it."

Dawn went into the bathroom and came back with a cloth. She then wiped off all of Kat's makeup. She brushed her hair out and made it lay flat for right now.

"What do you want to do with your hair?" Dawn asked.

Kat shrugged so Dawn pulled out a curling iron. She curled Kat's top layer and left her bottom layer alone, but took a straightener to it.

"There," Dawn said adding some hairspray.

Dawn proceeded with makeup and finished after a few minutes.

"Thanks Dawn."

Dawn nodded and walked out to finish getting ready herself.

"Girls please hurry!" Tessa called up the stairs.

She was answered by shouts saying "Okay."

After a ten minute wait, the girls were walking down and into the living room ready to go.

"Wow you five look cute. Perfect for your big show," Tessa said.

"Thanks," the teens replied.

Abby wore a lime green tank top, a black miniskirt, black lace up boots, with one black mesh glove and one lime green mesh glove. Her face had on eyeliner in the cat eye form, a bright green eye shadow, and a touch of lipstick on. Her short black hair was in a short ponytail and her bangs were down and right above her eyebrows.

Alice wore a pair of white skinny jeans, a purple halter top that sparkled, with white boots on. Her hair was pulled into a high ponytail with some side pieces falling and framing her face. She had a light blush on her face, purple eye shadow along with eyeliner. She then attached a necklace that was a chain with an 'A' on it.

Dawn wore a black miniskirt, a sapphire blue halter top with black boots, and black fingerless gloves. Her hair was styled in a bun and she had a black hair tie in her hair and it changed colors. She had blue eye shadow on with eyeliner.

Kat was wearing a pair of ripped jeans, a white tank top on, with a deep red tight top over it, and her shoes consisted of buckled boots. Her face had white eye shadow on and eyeliner, on her lips was a light red lipstick.

Leigh was wearing a pink tight tank top, a white vest over it, with faded jeans that had holes in them, and black go go boots. Her hair was down and clipped to the sides so it was out of her face. She had black eyeliner on with pink lipstick.

"Let's go," Tessa said as she opened the door.

The teenagers walked out and headed toward the car they always ride in when with Tessa.

"No no," Tessa said and pointed to what they were taking.

Kat nearly slipped coming down the stairs at the sight.

"We're taking that!" Alice and Abby squealed.

Dawn and Leigh stood flabbergasted at the sight before them. In front of the teens was a limousine that was a jet black color.

"Yes we are. You all are famous after all, or at least you will be after tonight. Hop in," Tessa said.

The teens hopped into the limo and the limo started driving toward the concert hall. After a ten or fifteen minute drive, the limo was parking and the girls and Tessa were getting out of the limo.

Dawn and Alice scanned the cars parked around and spotted Ash's car.

"There's Ash's car," Dawn said pointing at it.

"Yay they are here!" Alice exclaimed in joy.

They hurried and caught up to the others and they all entered the concert hall backstage. They walked pass the many doors that were backstage, but one door caught Dawn's and Alice's eyes. The door had "Ash Ketchum + Band" on it.

"They're here," Alice said happily.

Dawn nodded and had a smile on her face. They entered the room and waited for Tessa to speak.

"Well girls we will start after Ash and his band," Tessa stated.

The girls nodded and looked around the room. There was a mirror, chairs, a couch, an LED TV that showed the stage, and some tables.

"Tessa may I ask something?" Alice asked.

"Yes?" Tessa asked looking at Alice for a moment before checking her phone.

"Why aren't we allowed to talk to Ash and his band again?" Alice questioned curiously.

Dawn looked at Alice and Alice just looked back and waited.

"Alice we've been over this many times. If you talk to them, they could steal any ideas you tell them. I've seen it happen many times to other stars," Tessa stated clearly.

Alice grumbled and let the matter drop.

"I'll be back in a little while," Tessa said and walked out with her hair flowing behind her.

Alice went and slumped down on the couch and cried "UGH!"

"It's not right. She can't stop us," Alice muttered playing around with her hands.

Dawn heard something on the TV and looked at it.

"Hey I think the show's about to begin," Dawn said.

The other four looked at the screen and waited for the performance to begin.

**On stage**

"Good evening Kanto residents!" a young girl who looked about twenty with yellow hair and blue eyes exclaimed.

The crowd cheered and went wild.

"Well who's all ready to hear our performers today?"

The crowd went wild once again.

"Well then let's get started. Please welcome Ash Ketchum and his band!"

The crowd screamed and cheered. The girl ran off the stage and the curtains went down.

After a short while, the curtains rose revealing Ash and his band.

"Good evening Kanto! It is mine and my band's pleasure to be opening up for this new band even though we have no idea who they are. We hope you have a good time and have fun," Ash said.

The crowd cheered and laughed some.

"We will be starting the concert off with... 'Walked Into My Life,'" Ash announced.

Jack started playing on his bass and after a while the guitar came in and then the drums. The volume went soft and Ash came in.

_You walked right into my life,_

_just you and your smile,_

_you walked right into my life,_

_and now you're in my life!_

_You walked right into my life,_

_I saw you standing there,_

_and I knew you were special,_

_you walked right into my life!_

_Now you are in my life,_

_and I can't get you out of my life,_

_you're stuck in my life,_

_like a bad memory that won't go away!_

_(Walked right into my life.)_

_I can't get you out of my life,_

_you're stuck in my life,_

_you're in my memory,_

_You walked right into my life,_

_just you and your smile,_

_now you are in my life,_

_just walked right into my life,_

_now you are never gonna leave,_

Ash stopped singing, but the others continued to play.

_To bad I'll never see you again,_

_you just walked into my life,_

_I had no idea until it happened,_

_and now you are in my head,_

_you just walked right into my life._

_(Right into my life. Right into my life.)_

_You just walked into my life..._

The song ended and the crowd cheered.

"The next song will be 'Whatever'!" Ash announced.

The crowd started chanting "Whatever." The song started and ended shortly thereafter.

"Now I will turn it over to our bass player Jack Harris! He will be singing while I play bass. So please welcome Jack Harris!" Ash announced.

Ash placed the mic back on the stand and walked over to Jack.

"Good luck," Ash said as he passed Jack.

"Thanks," Jack replied.

Ash put the bass on and waited.

"The next song is called 'Memories,'" Jack announced.

_The day I met you,_

_you had an effect on me (on me),_

_and now you're gone,_

_so I just feel dead (feel dead),_

_wish you could come back into my life (into my life)._

_So hard for me to walk away,_

_I just can't get it through my head,_

_that you're gone,_

_won't ever be able to see you again,_

_I only remember you,_

_never wanted it to end like this,_

_didn't even say bye._

_Now it's over,_

_our time is done,_

_I knew this day would come,_

_but it came too fast._

_Hopefully one day,_

_we will meet again,_

_but for now,_

_I'm never gonna see you again._

_The day I met you,_

_you had an effect on me (on me),_

_and now you're gone,_

_so I just feel dead (feel dead),_

_wish you could come back into my life (into my life)._

_It's so hard for me to get this through,_

_that you're gone,_

_never gonna see you again,_

_I can only remember you,_

_never gonna see you again,_

_the day snuck up on me,_

_and never even got to say bye,_

_so I only have the memories,_

_the day snuck up on me,_

_and now I'm never gonna see you again,_

_only have the memories of you..._

_The day I met you,_

_you had an effect on me (on me),_

_and now you're gone,_

_so I just feel dead (feel dead),_

_wish you could come back into my life (into my life),_

_I only have the memories of you,_

_the time we spent together,_

_it is now only a memory,_

_I only have the memories left._

_Maybe one day we will meet again..._

The song ended and the crowd cheered. Ash and Jack swapped back to their starting points.

"Let's here it one more time for Jack!" Ash exclaimed into the microphone.

The crowd cheered again.

"The next song will be 'Take My Hand and Dance With Me,'" Ash announced.

The song ended after about four minutes and they were finished.

"Alright now it's time for the new band! We had fun opening for you and hope you have fun and good luck!" Ash exclaimed.

Ash and his band walked off the stage and to the rooms where they wait and can watch the new band perform.

**Please R&R**


	4. Time to Shine

**XashXdawnX- Time for another chapter!**

**AlphaFan- I take all accountability for the late release of this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: All rights for Pokémon and its respective trademarks go to Satoshi Tajiri, Game Freak, Nintendo, et al. I do not own these.**

Chapter 3: Time to Shine

The girls watched as Ash and his band walked off the stage. The door to their waiting room soon opened, with Tessa entering through it, and looking at them as if about to speak.

"Well girls, it's time. Are you ready?" she asked.

"Yeah," all the girls said, excited and determined.

The teenagers got up and started toward the stage. They stopped at the door that led to the stage, breathing deeply and trying to kill any traces of nervousness within them. In a few moments, it would be their big chance at stardom, something that is no more than a dream for many.

**On stage**

"Alright alright. Let's keep this concert going. Who's all ready to see and hear the new band?" the announcer girl shouted into the microphone, blasting her voice throughout the audience, after jumping back on the stage.

The crowd cheered and screamed.

"Now that's what I wanna hear! So please welcome Dawn Berlitz and her band for their premiere performance!"

The curtains dropped, hiding the announcer from view, as the girls walked out onto stage and familiarized themselves with their equipment. After a few minutes, the curtains rose and the lights came on, shining brilliantly at the group of performers.

"Good evening Kanto! Before we begin, we would like to let you all know who we are. I'm Dawn," Dawn announced in the microphone.

"I'm Alice!" Alice shouted.

"Abby!" Abby announced.

"Kat!" Kat yelled.

"I'm Leigh!" Leigh stated happily in a high tone.

"The first song we are going to play will be 'Summer Romance,'" Dawn announced.

Kat was tapping the cymbal, Leigh and Abby played back and forth with the melody. Dawn and Alice were in the front and were holding their two respective mics as the music was developing and some lights dimmed.

_(Dawn)_

It was a summer romance (summer romance),  
>we were girls who fell in love,<br>fe-fell in love,  
>and now we're never gonna see them again (again).<p>

(Both)

We fell in love,  
>we fe-fell in love,<br>we wonder when we will see them again,  
>we hope it is soon.<p>

(Alice)

It was a summer romance,  
>full of...<br>drama and summer fun,  
>when will we see them again (them again).<p>

(Both)

We fell in love and it was a...  
>sweet innocent summer romance.<p>

(Both)

The sad thing is we,  
>di-didn't even get to,<br>say say say,  
>bye bye by-bye.<p>

(Dawn)

Just a sweet innocent summer romance,  
>we fe-fell in lo-love,<br>in love lo-love.

(Alice)

Now when we will see them again.

The song ended and the crowd went wild with cheers, applause, screams, displaying their delectation with the performance, much to the girls' own glee. A portion of the crowd calmed down with the calmness growing every few seconds. Alice moved to the keyboard in preparation for their next song.

"Alright the next song is going to be 'You Won't Understand,'" Dawn said.

Alice started playing a fast upbeat and Dawn came in with the lyrics.

_You won't understand,_

_what goes through my mind,_

_you don't know,_

_how I feel,_

_what goes on,_

_you won't understand._

_No no no n-no,_

_you won't understand,_

_just ju-just leave me alone,_

_cause ca-cause you won't understand._

_You won't understand,_

_when I walk away,_

_when I cry,_

_when I run away,_

_when I am quiet,_

_when I'm lost in my world,_

_(NO!)_

_You won't understand_

_(NO!)_

_You won't understand_

_(NO!)_

_Now let's see if y-you got this,_

_when I walk away,_

_when I cry,_

_when I run away,_

_when I am quiet,_

_when I'm lost in my world,_

_will you understand?_

_(NO! NO! N-NO!)_

_Even if I explain it,_

_you won't understand,_

_you gotta be me to,_

_u-understand..._

The song ended and the crowd gave them much ovation for the excellent performance. Dawn looked backstage and saw Tessa waving at them.

"We're gonna take a break," Dawn announced.

The five walked backstage to where Tessa was awaiting their arrival.

"Good job girls. Now just two more songs and you are done. Drink some water," Tessa said handing them bottles of water.

The girls nodded and drank some water. The five then walked back to the stage and the crowd welcomed them with yet more ovation.

"The next song will be..." Dawn began to announce, trailing off.

**Later**

Soon the concert was close to an end, and Dawn was preparing to give her final announcement.

"All right, thanks everyone for coming. We will be in the lobby signing items and all so drop by if you want," Dawn announced.

The crowd gave a final round of applause as they began to rise from their seats and move in a semi-orderly fashion to the exits. The curtains dropped and the girls returned backstage to their manager, Tessa.

"Good job girls. Now go ahead to the lobby; the bouncers won't open the doors to leave until you five are there," Tessa said.

The five nodded and hurried down to the lobby. Dawn and Alice lagged behind talking to each other.

"We gotta see them before we leave," Dawn said as she paced.

"Yeah I know. How is the question though," Alice said.

They hurried up behind the other three and they entered the lobby and sat down behind a table for signing. The bouncers opened the doors and tons of people, of various ages, particularly younger ones, flooded in and got into line.

"Oh my gosh! Dawn you and the band are like so awesome!" a teenage girl with pink hair and green eyes squealed.

"Thanks," Dawn replied.

The other four nodded. The five signed papers, shirts, skin, took pictures, were interviewed, and so much more.

The line was finally down to the last few people and after five minutes they were finished. Tessa walked into the lobby looking at her phone.

"Ready girls?" she asked them, looking up from the device momentarily.

"Yeah," three of them responded.

"I have to go to the bathroom," Dawn said.

"Me too," Alice said.

"Alright. When you two get done come to the limo," Tessa said.

The two nodded and waited for the others to leave. They then ran back into the rooms and looked to see if Ash and his band were still there.

"I forgot my keys," a voice said.

"Where?" another voice asked.

"The room I think," the original voice responded.

Alice and Dawn heard footsteps coming and stopped walking. Two guys came around the corner and ran into them.

"Ow," Dawn and Alice said, collapsed on the floor.

The two people stood up and helped the girls up to their own feet.

"Well well it's our two friends," one of the two guys said.

"You two didn't tell us you two were becoming singers," the other one said.

Dawn and Alice looked up and smiled wide.

"Ash and Jack!" they squealed happily.

"Of course," the two confirmed.

"Look we're risking getting in trouble just to talk to you guys," Dawn said.

"Oh sneaky," they said.

"Look just put your numbers in our phones. We'll text you and call whenever we can," Alice said shoving their phones in Ash's and Jack's hands.

They put in their numbers and then snapped pictures of themselves to provide more identification for their contacts. Dawn and Alice then did the same thing with their phones and they swapped phones back to their original owners.

"I guess the lobby bathroom was full. I'll go check. You three stay in the lobby please," Tessa's voice said echoing down the hall.

Dawn paled and Alice looked around rapidly.

"Bye see you later," the girls said and took off toward the bathrooms.

Ash and Jack hurried into the room where Jack grabbed his keys. Meanwhile, Tessa was walking down the halls and was about to turn the corner when Alice and Dawn came up to her.

"Sorry for taking so long Tessa," Alice said in a bit of a rushed voice.

"We had to fix our hair it was coming out," Dawn added, lying again.

Tessa nodded and turned back around. They passed Ash and Jack, Alice and Dawn waved bye to them and held their hands up to their ears doing the call me signal. The three got in the limousine and the driver headed toward the girls' mansion.

"That was close," Dawn muttered to Alice on the way there.

"Yep," Alice agreed.

The limo pulled up in the mansion driveway and the six got out whilst the driver went off to a vehicle parked on the side of the road.

The five girls retreated to their bedrooms to sleep. They were worn out from today. All but two fell asleep within a span of fifteen minutes. Dawn was in Alice's room, speaking with her in a slightly silent tone.

"I'm glad we got to see them. I miss hanging out with them," Dawn said running her hand through her blue locks.

"Same here. We have to find ways to hang out with them. We'll keep secrets if we have to. We'll meet them somehow," Alice said.

Dawn nodded and went to her room to get some sleep, as Alice laid down to do the same.

**Meanwhile in another house...**

"I can't believe they are singers now," Ash's voice said through his phone.

"I know. I don't believe it," Jack's voice replied.

"They didn't tell us," Ash noted.

"I still wonder, what did Dawn mean when she said 'we're risking getting in trouble just to talk to you guys,'" Jack said in curiosity.

Ash didn't reply right away as he considered that.

"Maybe we're their new rivals," Ash said, giving his thoughts on the matter, a logical explanation.

"I bet we are. I mean we are the only other popular teen band in Kanto," Jack said pointing out that fact.

"You are so cocky sometimes Jack," Ash said with a light laugh.

"I know. Not as cocky as Gary though," Jack replied.

"Hey he's been my friend for years so don't hate," Ash said in a defensive tone.

"I'm doing no such thing," Jack said.

"Whatever. I'm going to sleep so later," Ash said, followed by a yawn.

"See ya," Jack replied.

The phone call ended and the two drifted off to sleep.

**Please R&R**


	5. Car Sale

**XashXdawnX- Time for another chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or any of its respective trademarks. All rights for those go to Satoshi Tajiri, Nintendo, Game Freak, et al.**

Chapter 4: Car Sale

The five girls were in the living room just being lazy for time being. Kat was sitting in a black chair with her legs over the arm, Abby was sitting upside down on the couch so her head was laying against the white carpet, Alice was sitting in a spinning chair spinning, Leigh was siting on the floor, and Dawn was on a red chair braiding Leigh's hair.

"I'm getting dizzy," Alice said still spinning.

"Then stop," Abby said with annoyance in her voice.

"No this is fun,"

Tessa then walked in the mansion's front door and slammed it shut. This caused Alice to jump and slip off the chair landing on the floor, Dawn to yank Leigh's hair, Abby to slip from the couch, and Kat to jump.

Tessa walked in the living room and shook her head.

"What are you five doing?" she asked with an annoyed tone.

She was not in a good mood and none of the girls wanted to talk.

"Well?" Tessa asked growing annoyed.

"We're just relaxing," Dawn said.

"Mhmmm. Go out for awhile please."

The five got up from their spots and went upstairs and gathered in Kat's room.

"Well she's not in a good mood," Alice said stating the obvious.

"Naw duh," Abby said.

"Hey!"

"Alright alright calm down!" Kat cried stopping a fight from happening.

Dawn was not in the room and Alice was about to call her name when she came back in.

"Where did you go?" Alice asked.

"Song book," Dawm said holding it up.

The other four gathered around and looked at the book.

"When did you make that song?" Leigh asked pointing.

"After the concert," Dawn answered.

"I like it we should sing it next!" Abby said.

"How about we sing it today..." Alice trailed uncertainly.

"How?" the other asked confused.

"We go to that car selling place. Get that place that has all those good cars, but gets passed cause where it's located. Perform it there get the business noticed." Alice explained.

"That would be fun," Abby said.

"I'm all for it!" Leigh said excitedly.

"Same here good idea Alice." Dawn said.

"I'm in too." Kat paused. "Just one problem." she said.

Everyone turned to Kat waiting for her to continue.

"Tessa wouldn't like that we did this." Kat said making it simple.

"Well she's not in a good mood..." Dawn trailed and turned to Alice.

"Oh I know what we can do. I was able to get my aunt who is Dawn's mom let us go to something." Alice said.

The others nodded and started down the stairs and Alice grabbed a recorder.

"Hey Tessa," Abby said.

Tessa looked up from her paper work she was working on.

"Yes?" she asked still sounding irritated.

"We're gonna go out to that car place and perform. That alright?" Alice said holding her hand behind her back.

"Yeah go ahead no problem." Tessa said and turned back to her paper work.

The girls walked out the front door and stopped.

"It worked again," Alice said with triumph and twirling the recorder.

"You are good at these things," Leigh said impressed.

"I've done it many times,"

"How long?" Abby asked.

"Since I was seven,"

"Seven!" the others cried.

Alice nodded her head with a smile on her face. The walked towards the band trailer and found the driver checking the tire preasure. The driver had fire orange hair and blue eyes and he was pale.

"Hey," he said mainly looking at Dawn.

"Hey can you drive the trailer to that car place?" Leigh asked.

"I'm busy," he said annoyed.

The girls all looked at Dawn and she shook her head. Alice and Abby pulled Dawn aside and Leigh and Kat followed.

"Dawn please," Alice said.

"No," Dawn said sternly.

"Dawn he'll say yes to you!" Leigh cried pointing out a fact.

"He always says yes to you. He likes you." Kat said.

"Fine," Dawn said sighing.

They walked back over and Dawn stood a little ways away from him. She rocked back and forth on her heels and waited for him to look up.

He looked up and waited.

"Hi Ethan. Can you please drive the trailer there? We want to perform to help out that owner and all. Please." Dawn asked sweetly and smiled cutely.

"Yeah I can drive it. I'll follow you and the others to the place." Ethan said getting up.

Dawn nodded her head and the five walked towards the car.

"Nicely done Dawn," Alice said praising her cousin.

Dawn muttered under her breath and hopped in the dark red jeep and waited. Kat hopped in a sports car with Abby while Alice hopped in the blue truck and Leigh hopped in the jeep.

They drove off and Ethan followed them. After a short while they arrived at the worn down car dealership. They hurried inside the building.

"Hello an- Oh your Dawn Berlitz and her band!" a guy in his late teens with black hair and green eyes said.

"Yeah is the owner here?" Dawn asked.

"Yeah I'll go get him,"

The guy walked to a door and hit the side going into the room. The five giggled at his goofiness and waited. After a minute a man in his fourties came out and he had brown hair with eyes to match.

"Hello," he said with a voice that you wouldn't want to hear in a dark alley.

"Hi. Me and my band are here to ask if we can perform. We want to help you gain some more business since you have all these nice cars and all." Dawn said.

The owner thought for a minute.

"You girls go right ahead. Feel free to do whatever and long as you don't break any windows of the cars."

"Thank you. You two got any family who would like to come see our next concert?" Dawn asked.

"I got a little sister and the drummer is her idol." the first guy said.

"I got my grandchild," the man said.

"Alright. Well I'll get your grandchild and sister some tickets and a few extra things." Dawn said.

The two nodded and the five walked out into the parking lot.

"Yo Ethan can you start setting the equitment up? We gotta get ready!" Abby called.

Ethan nodded and opened the trailed door. The five walked to their cars and picked up some bags and went to the bathrooms.

They came back out wearing jean shorts and loose shirts that fell off the shoulders with tanks underneath. Dawn's color was pink, Alice's was purple, Abby's was black, Leigh's was yellow, and Kat's was red.

"Hey Alice I made this song. I sing some parts you sing some then we both sing." Dawn explained.

Alice scanned over it and had it memorized.

"Thank goodness it's easy to know." Alice said.

Dawn nodded and asked if the others knew what to do.

"Yeah mine is just a straight beat mostly then a few break downs." Kat said.

"Yeah a solo!" Leigh cried happily.

They helped Ethan with the rest of the equitment and decided what to do.

"Lets hop on some cars and sing." Alice said.

Dawn nodded and they picked some cars to stand on.

"Dawn you know we could make this into a dance if ya want." Abby said.

"How?" Dawn asked.

Abby showed Dawn something and Dawn tried it and sorta got it down.

"Look it's Dawn and her band!" voices cried.

The five looked up and saw people filling in the parking lot.

"Hmm good amount..." Dawn paused. "Lets start." Dawn said.

"Hey everybody!" Dawn cried into the mic.

The group responded with "Yo, what's up, and hey."

"We're gonna perform a new song called Rule Breaker. Hope you like it." Dawn said.

_(Dawn)_

_Yeah so what I'm a rule breaker_

_I'm just sitting around _

_dancing around_

_prancing around_

_walking around_

_breaking rules_

_cause I'm a ruler breaker_

_no I'm not a bad person_

_I just don't follow the rules_

_no I just don't follow the rules_

_yeah so what I'm a rule breaker_

_I'm sitting at a spot waiting_

_just waiting for the time_

_to be noon_

_cause when noon comes_

_that's when I break the rules_

_No I'm not a bad person_

_I just break some rules_

_Yeah I'm a rule breaker_

_but not a bad person_

_rule breaker_

_(R-U-L-E B-R-E-A-K-E-R!)_

Dawn stopped singing and hopped down from the hood she was on and Alice came forward and hopped off the hood she was on and joined Dawn. Dawn and Alice did the dance that Abby showed them and people joined in and followed them. Dawn hopped back on the hood and Alice did too. Dawn started to sing again, but at a faster rate.

_(Dawn)_

_Come on come on come on_

_just a rule breaker!_

_I'm just a rule breaker!_

_(yeah yeah yeah)_

_just a rule breaker_

_no I'm not a bad person_

_I just break some rules..._

Dawn stopped singing and Leigh started her solo. Dawn and Alice joined the crowd once again and Alice had a mic in her hand. Alice started singing in the crowd and dance with some of the crowd members.

_(Alice)_

_Yeah I'm a rule breaker_

_I'm a rule breaker_

_just a rule breaker_

_just a rule breaker_

_the time is noon so_

_see ya later _

_cause it's time for me to go_

_and break some rules_

_cause I'm rule breaker_

_just a rule breaker_

_no I'm not a bad person _

_I just break some rules_

_yeah so what I'm a rule breaker_

Alice stopped singing since Kat had a breakdown. Dawn and Alice started pulling some people forward and pointed to some cars. The people hopped on the cars and Dawn and Alice hopped on a car. They started to sing and do the dance and the others followed their lead. The two started to sing at a fast rate and dance in the beat.

_(Both)_

_Yeah we're rule breakers_

_no we're not bad people_

_we just break some rules_

_come on come on come on_

_we gotta go_

_it's noon_

_so see ya later_

_we gotta go and break some _

_rules..._

Kat had a breakdown while the last word was said and the song ended. Dawn and Alice both had their head up and one hand in the air. The crowd cheered and Dawn turned to the people and told them good job.

"Well we hope you guys enjoyed the concert!" Dawn cried and hopped off the hood.

When she turned around she saw Ethan standing there.

"Good job Dawn," he said.

"Thanks," Dawn said smiling.

Dawn glanced around and saw a news crew and she ran over to the others.

"Guys that was recorded," she said.

"Great!" the others cried.

They packed up their things and helped Ethan load the trailer back up. They hopped back in the cars and drove back to the mansion and when they entered the living room they saw Tessa looking at the TV.

"Good job girls," she said.

The five stared at her shocked.

"Your not mad?" they asked.

"No should I be?"

"No no,"

The five turned to each other and looked at each other shocked. Tessa was looking at her phone and had a smile.

"I think she is moody," Alice muttered loud enough for the others to hear.

They started laughing and Alice did too.

**Please R&R**


	6. Secrets Revealed

**XashXdawnX- Time for another chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or any of its respective trademarks. All rights for those go to Satoshi Tajiri, Game Freak, Nintendo, et al.**

Chapter 5: Secrets Revealed

Tessa was in the kitchen fixing some coffee when the five teenagers entered.

"Morning girls," Tessa said adding some cream to her coffee.

"Morning," the drozy teens replied.

"I need you girls to go practice for a while."

"We will after we get dress and shower. Deal?" Alice asked grabbing a piece of toast from a glass plate.

Tessa nodded her head and traveled into her room with her coffee. The teens started eating the food that was made for breakfast.

~After thirty minutes~

The girls had finished and had gotten dressed. They were now in the practice studio doing what Tessa had asked them to do. To bad they weren't really focusing.

Kat sat on her stool bserving what was going on in front of her. Abby and Alice seemed about ready to start a fight. Dawn sat on a speaker flipping through a notebook looking annoyed. Leigh was fixing her strings of her guitar.

"Five. Four. Three. Two. One." Kat muttered to herself.

Soon two of the girls were yelling and Kat just sighed. Leigh looked up from her guitar and sighed. Dawn looked up and looked even more annoyed than before. Kat sighed and got up from her stool.

"Alright lets just calm down." Kat said when she reached the two.

The two quabbling teens stopped and looked at her.

"Now why are you two yelling _this time_?" Kat asked emphasising 'this time'.

"She took my phone," Alice stated.

"No I have my phone. Cause I've been texting my boyfriend this morning." Abby said a little to loudly.

All of the girls including Alice stared at Abby. The anger in Alice's face vanished, Dawn didn't look annoyed, and Leigh looked well just like herself.

"You have a boyfriend!" the girls cried at Abby.

Abby rubbed her head becoming real shy quickly.

"Umm yeah..." Abby sheepishly.

"What's he like?" Alice asked.

"He's funny and basically everything I look for in a guy."

"How long you two been together?" Leigh asked.

"Ten months,"

The girls squealed when Abby said that.

"What's your boyfriend look like?" Kat asked.

Abby took out her phone and pulled up something and showed the others.

On her phone was a guy. He looked about eighteen. He had shoulder length black hair, bright green eyes, and he was pale.

"Wow Abby. Don't get made at me when I say this...but he's cute." Leigh said.

The others nodded in agreement.

"Yeah many girls at my school hated when we got together." Abby explained.

"What's his name?" Dawn asked.

"His name is Jeff,"

"So am I the only one who has a boyfriend?" Abby asked.

Kat looked down at her feet. The others shook their head and saw Kat looking down.

"Kat do you have a boyfriend?" Abby asked.

Kat nodded her head slowly.

"Tell us!" they cried.

"I can't,"

"Why?" Leigh asked.

"I just can't,"

"Please," the rest begged.

"If I tell you guys yall can't tell anyone. We keep it a secret." Kat said sternly.

The rest nodded their heads saying they promised.

"I think we might have to do something a little more serious than just saying I promise. It's time we do what me and my friends did back home. It's called a slap swear."

"What?" the others asked.

Kat explained the meaning of slap swear.

"I'm gonna regreat this, but deal." Abby said.

"Deal," Leigh said.

"Ok," Alice and Dawn replied.

The teens got up from the floor which somewhere during the coversations they were having they had sat down. They did five slap swears and sat back down holding their faces.

"Now tell," Alice said holding her cheek.

"Well he's in Ash's band..." Kat trailed.

"You date someone in our rivals band!" Abby cried.

Alice and Dawn raised their eyebrows at one another.

"Yeah. Why do you think I was excited about them being our rivals?"

"Who is it?" Alice asked.

"The guitar player..." Kat trailed.

"Wait he looks like he's eighteen and your fifteen." Dawn pointed out.

"He is eighteen, but I've known him since we were babies. Our moms are best friends and they are alright with us dating. They know he won't do anything to me so yeah." Kat expalined.

"Can we see a picture of you two?" Leigh asked.

Kat grabbed her phone from beside her and showed them her screen saver. On the phone was Kat wearing the outfit of when they first performed and the guitar player too. The guitar player had his head on top of Kat's since he was at least a head taller than her.

"Aww Kat you two are so cute. You do well in hiding this." Alice said.

Kat just laughed.

"I know I'm quiet and calm so it's easy for me to hide things. They never suspect it." Kat said adding a innocence smile at the end.

"Wait so how long have you two been dating?" Abby asked raising an eyebrow.

"Almost a year," Kat replied.

"So you two dated before you were famous! How?" Leigh asked shocked.

"We kept it a secret,"

"So Leigh, Dawn, and Alice you three don't have boyfriends?" Abby asked.

"Wait Abby I just realized something." Leigh said.

Abby looked at her.

"If you had a boyfriend then why did you say when Tessa told us who was opening for us you were gonna get with Ash?" Leigh asked.

"How can you not want to get with Ash? Me and my boyfriend were fighting and I joke around and say things like that when we fight." Abby answered.

"So you three don't have boyfriends?" Abby asked for the second time.

"Nope," they answered.

"Ever had boyfriends?"

"Yep,"

"I hear footsteps," Leigh said panicing.

The girls hurried to their places and made it look like they were doing something.

"You guys wanna try a new song?" Dawn asked.

"Yeah!"

They started practicing and after an hour or two they stopped.

"You guys lets take a break." Dawn said walking over to a speaker and picking up her phone.

The others nodded and started chatting. Dawn walked over and sat on a speaker texting.

"Who you texting?" Alice asked.

"Someone," Dawn said with a small smile.

Alice just nodded her head and checked her phone.

"Hey Dawn?" Kat asked.

Dawn looked at Kat confused.

"I got a question,"

Dawn set her phone down and looked up.

"You know Misty the model?"

Dawn tensed at that name and nodded.

"Well weren't you that girl who _spilled _the drink on her dress?"

Dawn laughed and nodded her head.

"So Alice, Leigh, and Dawn. Do you three like anyone?" Abby asked.

Dawn and Alice looked at each other. Leigh just remained quiet and looked guilty.

"Leigh do you like someone?" Kat asked.

"Nope. Even if I did he lives back in my hometown." Leigh answered with a frown.

"I'm sorry," Kat said putting a hand on Leigh's shoulder.

Dawn and Alice shook their heads in agreement. Leigh got up from her sitting position and started towards the door. She tripped over a speaker edge and fell ripping her right side of her black leggings.

"Aw come on!" Leigh cried at the speaker.

She got up and looked at her leggings and sighed in sadness.

"These were my favorite leggings." Leigh said.

"Well it's cute Leigh," Alice said.

Leigh nodded her head and jumped. The others looked at her funny as she hopped around the room.

"Problems?" Abby asked eyeing Leigh and her dancing.

"No," Leigh snapped.

She stopped dancing around and pulled her phone from her jean skirt.

"Oh so it was her phone," the others said.

Leigh looked at the phone and was silent.

"I have two missed calls. I'll be back in a few." Leigh said dialing a number and walking out.

The others watched as she walked out and the only sound was the click of the door.

"Ok that was weird," Alice said.

"So what do you guys wanna do since we have nothing to do?" Dawn asked.

"You know what I wanna do," Alice said picking up a guitar pic.

"What?" the others asked.

"I wanna watch Ethan flirt with Dawn." she said smiling at Dawn.

The others except for Dawn laughed or giggled.

"Nooooo!" Dawn said shaking her head.

"Please Dawn," Alice said.

"No,"

"Pleaseeee Dawnnn," Abby begged.

Dawn shook her head. Abby and Alice turned their attention to Kat, who shrunk down.

"No," Kat said.

"Come on Kat," the two begged.

"Fine,"

Kat gave Dawn her puppy dog face that made everyone give her what she wanted.

"Kat please anything, but the face." Dawn said looking away or trying to do so.

Dawn finally sighed and agreed to it. Alice cheered and Abby high fived her. So the four headed to the door when it opened and Leigh stood there looking upset.

"Leigh what's wrong?" Dawn asked worried.

"Nothing. I'm fine. Where you guys going?" Leigh asked casting a smile.

"To watch Ethan flirt with Dawn." Alice said.

"I'm in," Leigh said.

So the five teens headed outside where Ethan usually stayed. They found Ethan working on the car Dawn usually drove when she went somewhere.

"Do I have to do this? Can't me and Alice tell you guys something?" Dawn asked trying to get out of it.

"Nope your doing it. Now go." Alice said shoving Dawn.

Dawn stummbled and almost fell, but Ethan caught her.

"Watch where you walk Dawn, there's a toolbox there." Ethan said chuckling.

"Ehh thanks Ethan," Dawn said giggling at the joke.

"So what are you working on?" Dawn asked looking at the car.

"Well I'm just checking the engine, fixing the tire pressure, and all that." Ethan answered showing Dawn her car's engine.

"What's that?" Dawn asked leaning over pointing at something.

Ethan averted his eyes from Dawn and looked at the engine. Ethan told her what it was and she stood back up straight.

"Well have fun Ethan. See ya." Dawn said adding a smile and walking off.

She kept the smile until she reached the others.

"Happy?" she asked annoyed.

"Dawn you a flirting with him! He's flirting back!" Abby cried.

"I am not flirting with him," Dawn said and walked off grabbing Leigh's arm in the process.

The others watched as Dawn walked off with Leigh in tow. Dawn opened the door and closed it with a soft click. She then started up the stairs and entered Leigh's room.

"Alright what's wrong?" Dawn asked sternly.

"Nothing is wrong," Leigh answered.

"Hmm..."

Dawn walked to Leigh's door and poked her head out. She saw the others coming up the stairs and waved for them to come in. They came in and Dawn closed the door.

"Alright I'll ask again. What's wrong?" Dawn asked.

"Nothing," Leigh said looking down.

"Leigh you know you can tell us anything." Kat said sitting down on a trunk that was in Leigh's room.

"I know," Leigh answered softly.

The others sat down on the floor or in a chair. Leigh looked up and took a shaky breath.

"My friend from my hometown called me. The guy I like has been in an accident."

"Oh my gosh! Is he alright?" the others asked.

"I don't know. She's going to keep me updated."

The others hugged Leigh and then she broke down. The others released the hug.

"She needs some time alone." Kat said quietly.

The others nodded and they walked out the room quietly.

**Please R&R**


	7. Charity Performance

**XashXdawnX- Here's another chapter. I just had this idea come to me. Oh and don't worry they will meet next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: All rights for Pokémon and its respective trademarks go to Satoshi Tajiri, Nintendo, Game Freak, et al.**

Chapter 7: Charity Performance

The girls were awoken at eight in the morning by Tessa. None of the girls were happy about it, but Arceus Tessa had awoken a very grumpy Alice, who had stayed up until midnight.

"Why are we awake this early?" Leigh asked rubbing her eyes trying to get the sleep out of her eyes.

"Well you six are up so I can tell you about the agenda for today." Tessa explained.

"Which is?" Dawn asked yawning afterwards.

"Well I scheduled a performance,"

"For?" Kat asked as she moved Alice's cereal before her head fell into it.

"A charity,"

The girls who were awake and not grumpy cheered.

"So I need you six to get ready. The event starts at eleven."

Four nodded and got up. Alice meanwhile went to her room grumbling.

After about an hour all the girls were downstairs more awake now. Tessa sat at the table working on some papers. She wore a tan skirt, a white button up shirt, and tan open toe heels.

All the girls wore matching outfits, but were different colors.

Dawn wore dark blue, Alice wore purple, Kat wore lime green, Leigh wore silver, and Abby wore yellow. They all wore white jeans with their shirts and sneakers.

"Are you ready?" Tessa asked looking up from the papers.

"Yes," the five answered.

So they loaded the trailer and then got into the limo.

"Follow the limo Ethan," Tessa said to him as he got in the truck that pulled the trailer.

He nodded and closed the door. After about a thirty minute drive the limo stopped at a charity. The charity had a sign that read "Help Children around the world. Donate some money. Today we have Dawn Berlitz and her band here to play."

The five teens got out and Tessa walked into the charity while the girls set up on the open field.

"Girls," Tessa called causing all the girls to look up.

They walked over to where Tessa was.

"This is Maylee, she's the owner of this charity." Tessa said pointing.

The girls looked at Maylee. Maylee was a middle aged woman with silver hair in a tight bun and kind green eyes. Her skin was tanned and she wore a dress that went to her ankles that was white.

"It's so nice to meet all of you. Thank you for accepting this. These children need money for clothes, gifts, and much more." Maylee said in a gentle voice.

"Are there children here?" Kat asked curiously.

"Yes, many many children. They love you girls." Maylee answered.

The girls nodded and hurried to get done setting up. After about ten more minutes the girls were done setting up.

"I'll go get the children. Will you please go behind this little curtain of bushes?" Maylee asked as she entered the chairty building.

The girls did as they were told and waited. After a few minutes Maylee walked back out and children followed her and sat in the grass.

"Aww," the girls said.

The children were well taken care of, and they seemed healtthy. They just needed some cheering up. Maylee pointed to the open field and the children went and sat. Maylee then walked to the door and reached in the door.

Maylee walked out holding a little girl that looked seven. She placed the little girl down by a boy who looked nine.

"Boys and girls I have a special treat for you all. Today we have Dawn Berlitz and her band. So please welcome them." Maylee said to the children.

The girls walked out from behind the bushes and the children cheered and screamed.

"Hey guys," Dawn said happily.

"Hi," the kids chorused.

"Well we're going to play some news songs so hope you guys like them."

The kids eagerly waited. Dawn turned to the others.

"What songs?" Dawn asked the others.

"How about the song called Hit the Lights?" Leigh asked.

Dawn nodded and the others did too.

"We're gonna start this off with Hit the Lights. Hope you like it." Dawn announced.

Kat started a steady bass beat on the drum. Abby and Leigh started holding cords. Alice came in with a catchy high tune.

_I look at the clock_

_I see that it's eight_

_I look at my friends_

_and the nod_

_Hit the lights! (Hit the lights)_

_cause when eight_

_comes a-a-around_

_th-that's when t-t-the_

_p-p-party starts!_

_Hit the lights! Hit the lights!_

_It's time to scream_

_and shout!_

_Hit the lights! Hit the lights!_

_C-c-come on _

_Hit the lights!_

_Standing here _

_tappin' my foot_

_wa-wa-waitin'_

_for eight to _

_come a-a-around_

_ca-cause when eights_

_comes around_

_that's when the party starts!_

_Hit the lights! Hit the lights!_

_C-c-come on _

_Hit the lights!_

_Na na na na_

_na na na na_

_It's eight!_

_Lets hit the lights!_

_Hit the lights!_

_Hit the lights!_

_Party time!_

_Hit the lights! Hit the lights!_

_C-c-come on _

_Hit the lights!_

_The lights are d-d-down_

_so no-now it's_

_ti-time t-t-to_

_p-p-party!_

_Just hit the lights!_

_Hit the lights! Hit the lights!_

_C-c-come on _

_Hit the lights!_

_YEAH!_

The song ended and the children clapped and cheered. Hooting was heard from across the street.

"Alright now any suggestions?" Dawn asked the children.

"You Won't Understand!" they cried.

_You won't understand,_

_what goes through my mind,_

_you don't know,_

_how I feel,_

_what goes on,_

_you won't understand._

_No no no n-no,_

_you won't understand,_

_just ju-just leave me alone,_

_cause ca-cause you won't understand._

_You won't understand,_

_when I walk away,_

_when I cry,_

_when I run away,_

_when I am quiet,_

_when I'm lost in my world,_

_(NO!)_

_You won't understand_

_(NO!)_

_You won't understand_

_(NO!)_

_Now let's see if y-you got this,_

_when I walk away,_

_when I cry,_

_when I run away,_

_when I am quiet,_

_when I'm lost in my world,_

_will you understand?_

_(NO! NO! N-NO!)_

_Even if I explain it,_

_you won't understand,_

_you gotta be me to,_

_u-understand..._

The song ended and the children plus the bystanders cheered. Dawn turned to the others.

"What now?" she asked.

"How about Summer Romance? We haven't sung that in a while." Alice suggested while pointing out a fact.

Dawn nodded and walked off stage and behind the buses. She returned with another mic and mic stand. Alice ran to the front smiling.

"The next song is going to be Summer Romance." Alice announced.

The children cheered happily, singaling they liked this song. The others started the song soon Dawn was about to come in.

_(Dawn)_

It was a summer romance (summer romance),  
>we were girls who fell in love,<br>fe-fell in love,  
>and now we're never gonna see them again (again).<p>

(Both)

We fell in love,  
>we fe-fell in love,<br>we wonder when we will see them again,  
>we hope it is soon.<p>

(Alice)

It was a summer romance,  
>full of...<br>drama and summer fun,  
>when will we see them again (them again).<p>

(Both)

We fell in love and it was a...  
>sweet innocent summer romance.<p>

(Both)

The sad thing is we,  
>di-didn't even get to,<br>say say say,  
>bye bye by-bye.<p>

(Dawn)

Just a sweet innocent summer romance,  
>we fe-fell in lo-love,<br>in love lo-love.

(Alice)

Now when we will see them again.

The song ended and once again everyone watching cheered. Dawn looked at Tessa who motion one more song then a break.

"We're going to do one more song before we take a break." Dawn announced.

Dawn turned to the others for a song.

"What song?" she asked as she thought.

"How about that song about the eyes? I forgot the name." Alice suggested.

"You mean His Eyes?" Dawn asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah that one,"

"No,"

"How about Lock and Key?" Kat asked.

"I wanted to do that for our last song." Dawn answered.

"That song called Better Off?" Leigh asked as she fixed something on her guitar.

"These are little kids Leigh," Abby pointed out.

"I got it! Rule Breaker." Abby cried.

The others nodded and went back to their spots.

"Now we are going to do the song Rule Breaker!" Dawn cried.

_(Dawn)_

_Yeah so what I'm a rule breaker_

_I'm just sitting around _

_dancing around_

_prancing around_

_walking around_

_breaking rules_

_cause I'm a ruler breaker_

_no I'm not a bad person_

_I just don't follow the rules_

_no I just don't follow the rules_

_yeah so what I'm a rule breaker_

_I'm sitting at a spot waiting_

_just waiting for the time_

_to be noon_

_cause when noon comes_

_that's when I break the rules_

_No I'm not a bad person_

_I just break some rules_

_Yeah I'm a rule breaker_

_but not a bad person_

_rule breaker_

_(R-U-L-E B-R-E-A-K-E-R!)_

_(Dawn)_

_Come on come on come on_

_just a rule breaker!_

_I'm just a rule breaker!_

_(yeah yeah yeah)_

_just a rule breaker_

_no I'm not a bad person_

_I just break some rules..._

_(Alice)_

_Yeah I'm a rule breaker_

_I'm a rule breaker_

_just a rule breaker_

_just a rule breaker_

_the time is noon so_

_see ya later _

_cause it's time for me to go_

_and break some rules_

_cause I'm rule breaker_

_just a rule breaker_

_no I'm not a bad person _

_I just break some rules_

_yeah so what I'm a rule breaker_

_(Both)_

_Yeah we're rule breakers_

_no we're not bad people_

_we just break some rules_

_come on come on come on_

_we gotta go_

_it's noon_

_so see ya later_

_we gotta go and break some _

_rules..._

The song ended and the children screamed with joy.

"Ok we're going to take a break," Dawn announced placing the mic back in the stand.

The six walked over to Tessa and she had a smile.

"Girls you all are doing great! The charity has recieved two hundred dollars!" Tessa cried in joy.

"Alright!" Alice cried doing a hand motion.

"Sweet!" Abby cried.

Leigh's phone started ringing and she just ignored it.

"Sorry, I'll see who it is when we leave." she said to Tessa.

Tessa nodded her head.

"If you can perform one more song that will be good. After the song is done we are going to sell items to bystanders, but give free items to the children. The charity needs more money."

The girls nodded their heads.

"Now get some water," Tessa said pointing to the cooler.

The five went over to the cooler desprate for a water, since it was a hot sunny day.

"Dawn you mic sounds funny," Alice said after drinking some water.

"What?" Dawn asked confused.

"Your. Mic. Sounds. Funny." Alice said slower.

Dawn glared at her cousin and looked at her mic.

"There's a broke wire, that's why." she said and got up.

She scanned around for Ethan and found him.

"Ethan I need a new mic," Dawn said walking up to him.

"Black mic?" Ethan asked.

"Nah, give me a white mic." Dawn said tossing him the broken mic.

He nodded and caught the mic. He returned with a white mic and handed it to Dawn.

"Thanks," she said and hurried to the others.

"Let's go," Kat said.

The five walked out from behind the bushes.

"Ok everybody! We are going to be singing one more song! After the song is done we will be selling some items! Please support this charity and buy!" Dawn announced.

Dawn faced the others and they all nodded. Dawn turned back around.

"The last song is called Lock and Key!" Dawn announced happily.

Alice started a melody with the keyboard. Kat tapped her drum softly. Leigh strummed softly while Abby held cords softly.

Dawn started singing in a soft voice. Soon the song ended and the crowd went crazy.

The five hurried and got to the tables that were set up and soon people were running and slamming money down on the tables. The five were then signing various things.

The bystanders were finally done and the area around the table was demolished. The five walked to the children who were waiting patiently. Tessa handed the girls shirts to pass out.

The girls finished passing everything out and started signing things for the children. Maylee walked up to the girls carrying the little girl that looked five.

"Excuse me," Maylee said since she had walked up while the girls were talking.

The girls faced Maylee and the girl. The little girl had blonde hair that looked white, and glassy blue eyes. Her hair was styled in two braids and she wore the new shirt that was given to her.

"This is Connie," Maylee said motioning to the little girl.

"Hey Connie," the girls replied.

"Connie can't see. She is blind. She just wanted to meet all of you."

"My Ali," Conni said softly.

"She said she likes you the best Alice," Maylee said.

All the girls were touched by Connie.

"Thank you so much girls. You raised the charity over five hundred dollars." Maylee said gratefully.

"Your welcome," they said.

They packed up everytthing and headed back to the mansion.

"Good job girls," Tessa said when they got into the mansion.

The girls nodded and smiled.

**!Question! Should Ash and Misty get back together in this story to cause drama? PM me your answer.**

**Please R&R**


	8. Hanging Out, Only to be Cut Short

**XashXdawnX- So here's another chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of its respective trademarks. All rights go to Satoshi Tajiri, Nintendo, Game Freak, et al.**

Chapter 8: Hanging Out, Only to be Cut Short

All the girls woke up and they went to talk to Tessa. Tessa sat at the table scribbling on papers. Her hair was curled by the looks of it.

"Tessa what are we doing today?" Alice asked pouring some milk into a cup.

Tessa looked up from the papers she was scribbling on.

"Nothing really," she replied straight away.

"So a free day?" Leigh asked turning on the stove.

Tessa nodded her head and got up from her seat. She walked to the coffee pot and poured a cup and added cream to it. The girls decided to finish eating breakfast and once they finished they all got dressed.

After a while Dawn and Alice were downstairs looking at the keys.

Alice wore a black pair of shorts, a white loose top, and white flip flops, with a black ribbon in her hair. Dawn wore a aqua blue off the shoulder top, white skinny jeans, and sneakers. She pulled her hair into a tight bun and put on Ash's old sunglasses.

"Ready to go?" Alice asked pulling a black bag on her shoulder.

Dawn nodded and they walked out the front door grabbing the sports car keys.

"Hey," Dawn said into her phone.

"Where do we meet you two at?"

"Later,"

"So where are we going?" Alice asked as she pulled out of the gate and onto the road.

"Ash's house," Dawn replied putting her phone in her purse.

Alice nodded and drove towards Ash's house. After about thirty minutes the girls arrived at Ash's house to see an unfamiliar car in the gravel driveway.

"Guess Ash got a new car," Alice muttered as she parked behind the car.

Dawn got out of the car and Alice soon did too. They walked to Ash's front door and knocked on the door.

They heard a thud and then someone cursing come from inside the house.

"Umm..." Alice trailed and looked at Dawn.

The door opened to reveal Jack with his hand to his mouth.

"Hey," the girls greeted.

He waved and motioned for them to come in. The girl entered the house and glanced around to see if anything had changed.

"I gotta go do something. Make yourselves at home. Ash will be down shortly." Jack said still holding his mouth.

Alice glanced at him suspiously and noticed that red was coming from under his hand.

"Jack what happened! You are bleeding!" she cried shocked.

Jack placed his hand not to his mouth and touched under his hand. He brought his hand to his eyes and saw red on his finger.

"Accident," Jack replied and started towards the kitchen.

Alice darted at him and grabbed his arm.

"What happened?" she asked looking into his teal colored eyes.

"Lets just say stairs hate me." he replied flipping his hair.

Alice placed her hand onto of Jack's hand near his mouth and pulled some. Jack sighed and moved his hand from his face.

"Oh my gosh," Alice said gasping.

Jack's mouth was bloody and his bottom lip was cut.

"What did you do?" Dawn asked coming up behind Alice.

"Tripped and fell down the stairs. My mouth hit the floor first." Jack replied.

"Dang," the two replied.

Dawn shuddered and looked away.

Jack retreated into the kitchen and returned shortly after. The girls had went into the living room and sat down.

"Ash still not down?" Jack asked with no blood on his face.

"No," Dawn answered.

Alice was sitting on the chair with her head resting on the top of it and her eyes closed, she was napping. Jack nodded his head and walked up the stairs.

"Dude get out of your room," Jack said entering a room.

He found Ash on the floor with Pikachu looking a little confused.

"What happened?"

Jack walked over to Ash and saw that Ash was looking under his bed.

"GET UP!" Jack yelled becoming aggitated.

Ash jumped and sat up and glared at Jack.

"Alice and Dawn are here," Jack said.

"I know. I heard the car pull up. What happened to you?" Ash asked running his brush through his untamed hair.

"Tripped,"

Ash finished and fastened a chain around his neck as he walked down the stairs. Jack followed and they entered the living room.

"Hey," Ash greeted.

"Hey," Dawn replied sitting up.

"Yo!" Alice cried when she got elbowed by Dawn.

Alice looked around and smiled sheepishly.

"So what are we doing today?" Dawn asked.

"Well I'm not sure," Ash replied.

"We are going to just hang out like we did this summer." Jack replied.

Soon the four were sitting in the living room munching on freshly popped popcorn.

"You two must have a free day." Jack said pointing out a fact.

"Yeah we do," Alice replied.

"We don't," Ash said.

"You two are going to get in trouble." Dawn said.

"No we won't," they replied like it was no big deal.

After a while of talking something happened.

"Oh ge-" Alice started, but stopped when she heard tires pulling into the driveway.

Jack got up and looked out the window and he looked panicked.

"Umm Ash, didn't you say Gary told us we were meeting at four?" Jack asked still by the window.

"Yeah. I told him that I wasn't feeling good. He said that we would meet at four, give me time to rest." Ash replied.

"Well the band is here." He pause. "With Gary."

It was now Ash's turn to look panicked.

"Your kidding right!" Ash cried hurring over to the window.

Alice and Dawn watched with amusment. Ash and Jack turned around and walked over to Alice and Dawn.

"Please go to my room. Stay in there and be quiet." Ash said.

"If they know you two are here we would be dead." Jack added.

"Fine. We'll go, but only so you two won't die." Dawn said playfully.

"You owe us...big time." Alice said getting up.

Alice and Dawn walked upstairs and entered Ash's room and closed the door. Ash and Jack fixed the cups so there were only two cups and made sure there were no signs that the girls were in the house.

A knock came from the door and Ash went to answer it.

"Umm hey," Ash replied sounding confused.

"Hey Ash," they replied and walked into the house.

They followed Ash into the living room and they all sat down.

"I thought we were meeting at four?" Ash asked.

"We were gonna, but something came up." Gary said.

"What?" Jack asked.

"Well..." Gary trailed.

Gary explained what had happened and Ash and Jack sighed.

"So we have to go and do this event?" Jack asked.

"Yeah," Gary replied.

"Didn't you try to say that we had other things to do?" Ash asked.

"I tried, but the people won't listen to me. They think I'm just some punk running the band." Gary replied annoyed.

"Ok, we'll go get ready." Jack said.

"The limo is outside so just come when you are done." Gary said.

The others left and Ash and Jack sighed out of relief and annoyance.

"Great we finally get to see them and it gets ruined." Jack said annoyed.

"I know! I hate being famous sometimes." Ash said.

The two went to Ash's room and opened the door. They saw Alice and Dawn sitting looking bored.

"Hey," they said.

"Hey. Listen we have something to go to." Jack said.

"We gotta leave don't we?" Alice asked with sadness.

"We have no chocie, but to go to this."

The girls nodded and got up and started towards the door, but Ash and Jack grabbed their hands and stopped them.

"We have to leave first," Ash said.

"You two owe us twice." Alice said annoyed.

Alice walked down the stairs and Jack walked out of the room and into a bathroom. Dawn turned to walk out of the room, but stopped when she felt Ash grab her hand.

Dawn turned around and looked at him puzzled.

"Here," Ash said reaching behind his neck.

He took off the necklace he was wearing and handed it to Dawn.

"Thanks," Dawn said examining the necklace.

The necklace was a silver chain and attached to the necklace was the letter 'A'.

"Maybe this would forgive us...well you forgive me." Ash said his face dusted with a light pink.

"Thanks Ash. Will you put it on?" Dawn asked turning around.

Ash took the necklace from Dawn's hands and put it around her neck and fastened it.

"I have to go now," Ash said.

Dawn nodded and waved bye to him. Dawn's face held a smile that she couldn't keep from forming. Happily she walked down the stairs to find a very annoyed Alice in the kitchen rummaging through the drawers.

Alice was muttering to herself as she looked through the drawers. Dawn sat down and watched Alice shaking her her slightly.

"OW!" Alice cried retreating her hand from the drawer.

Dawn looked up and got dizzy.

"Blood," Dawn said softly.

"Dawn help," Alice said scared.

Dawn got up from the chair and looked for a towel.

"Uhh, I don't know where anything is!" Dawn cried.

She looked around and saw Jack coming down the stairs.

"YO JACK!" Dawn yelled startling the poor guy.

Jack jumped and missed the step and repeated his actions of hitting the floor once again. A groan was heard and soon Jack appeared.

"What?" he asked slightly annoyed.

"Alice. Hand. Blood. Help." Dawn said trying to stop everything spinning.

Jack looked at Alice and saw the cut on her hand and the blood coming from her hand.

"Hold on," he said darting back up the stairs quickly.

Alice looked at Dawn to see her looking at the stove.

"You ok Dawn?" Alice asked concerned.

"Yeah, just a lot of blood." Dawn said.

"Oh yeah, you don't do well around blood." Alice said softly.

Jack entered the kitchen and sat down on the counter next to where Alice was standing with her hand bleeding.

"This might sting," Jack said once he finished cleaning the blood off of Alice's hand.

He sprayed the bottle and its contents hit Alice's cut making her pull her hand back and glare at Jack.

"Told you it would sting. Now give me you hand back." Jack said holding his hand out.

Alice turned her hand back over and Jack sprayed it again. He then put a band aid on it and hopped off the counter.

"There you go," he said.

"Thanks," Alice said softly as she looked at her hand.

Jack nodded and left the house since he would get in trouble if he was any later than he already was.

"We always get hurt when we come over here." Dawn said standing up.

"First you now me," Alice said laughing slightly.

Dawn nodded her head and that's when Alice saw the light bounce off something Dawn was wearing.

"What you wearing?" Alice asked.

"Umm an off the shoulder top, skinny jeans, and sneakers." Dawn answered confused.

Alice glared at her cousin.

"I mean jewelry wise,"

"Nothing, just a necklace-" Dawn said stopping her sentence.

"Oh ok. We need to go." Alice said.

Dawn nodded and went to grab her bag from Ash's room. Soon the two were leaving the house and getting back in the car.

"Well our free day is coming to an end." Alice said as she ate the last remains of her ice cream cone.

"Yeah it's sunset we gotta get back to the mansion." Dawn said sliding her white metal chair back under the table.

The two had stopped for ice cream after driving around for a good while. Now it was sunset and they needed to get back before the others and Tessa got curious and started thinking things.

Dawn slid her sunglasses on her head only to put them back over her eyes by the sun. Alice started driving back towards the mansion and the radio played one of their songs.

"Hey it's Summer Romance," Dawn said looking out the window.

"Oh yeah," Alice said humming along as Dawn sung on the radio.

"Just think last summer we were normal. This summer normal life went out the window." Alice said as she parked the car.

"Yep," Dawn said looking at the necklace around her neck and smiled.

**Well they met! Happy? Lol I'm kidding, told ya they would met in this chapter!**

**Please R&R**


	9. Time For a Performance

**XashXdawnX- Another chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or any of its respective trademarks. All rights for those go to Satoshi Tajiri, Game Freak, Nintendo, et al.**

Chapter 9: Time for a Performance

Tessa sat at her desk in her office waiting. She wore a blue long sleeve button up shirt, a white pencil skirt, and blue flats. She also wore black glasses on her face.

After a few minutes the five girls were down in the office waiting.

"Are you ready for the concert?" Tessa asked standing up.

"Yeah," the five replied.

"The concert starts at seven. After weeks of practice I hope you are ready."

"We are,"

Tessa nodded her head and the five started towardds the door, but stopped.

"Anything specific we need to wear?" Abby asked.

"No," Tessa replied glancing up.

Alice and Dawn went up to Alice's room to watch Celb Channal.

"Well everybody today is the day of the concert that has just sold out. The last two tickets were just sold right before this aired. So tonight at seven is the concret. That's all we have right now." the anchorwoman announced.

Dawn flipped the T.V. off and hopped up from the chair.

"What are you wearing tonight?" she asked running her hand through her hair.

"This," Alice said walking over to her closet.

She pulled out a dress that was short and dark red. She also had black flats by the closet door.

"Cute,"

"What are you wearing?"

"I don't know yet,"

"I can you Dawn. Come on." Alice said pulling her cousin up from the chair.

Dawn sighed and followed her cousin to her room. Alice walked to Dawn's closet and threw the doors opened.

She scanned the clothing inside and grabbed some clothing from the closet.

"Here you go Dawn," Alice said showing Dawn the outfit.

"Umm Alice that doesn't match," Dawn said after looking at it.

Alice looked at the outfit and smacked her forehead. She turned back to the closet and put the outfit she had back. She grabbed some new outfit and turned back around.

"Ok here is the outfit," Alice said.

"Wow Alice," Dawn said.

Alice smiled and laid the outfit on her cousin's bed. Alice walked out and Dawn went and sat on the windowseal looking out the window.

She grabbed the necklace that she wore around her neck and looked at it as she hummed something.

She grabbed a notebook off her desk and started writing something down.

~~~~~Hours later~~~~~

Tessa came up to each room where the girls were. Knocking on each closed door signaling them to get ready.

After about thirty minutes all the girls were dressed and putting the finishing touches on their looks.

Soon the girls were sitting in the living room discussing what they were going to be singing.

Alice wore the outfit that she had picked out and she had her hair in two low ponytails. Abby wore a silver sparkly top, white short shorts, and silver sparkly heels. Leigh had made her outfit colorful. She wore a neon yellow shirt, neon pink legging under a white skirt, and white flats. Her hair was in a high ponytail. Kat wore a black pair of skinny jeans, a tight red shirt, and black ankle high boots. Dawn wore the outfit Alice had picked out, which was a half top that was black, a pink tank under it, a black miniskirt, and pink heels. She had braided her hair and now it was wavy. She also had the necklace that Ash had given her still on.

After waiting for Tessa for fifteen minutes Tessa walked out. She still wore her glasses and what she was wearing earlier, but she had curled her hair.

"Are you five ready?" she asked pushing her hair behind her shoulders.

The five chorused with "Yes,". The six piled into the limo and Ethan started driving towards the concert hall that was in Kanto.

Afteer driving for thirty minutes the limo was pulling up to the enterance where fans were seen in the lines waiting to go in. As if they knew the limo had pulled up all heads turned and saw the limo. In a flash people were starting towards the limo.

"Girls just get out. Wave to them and anything else. Don't worry none will hurt you the security guards won't let them." Tessa said opening the door.

The girls followed Tessa out of the limo and ear splitting screams came from the crowd.

Dawn and Alice walked in the back of the group.

"Please sign my shirt! Kat!" a voice screamed.

Kat looked at the sound of the voice and saw a guy wearing a shirt with her on it. She shrugged and walked over to him. She signed her name and handed him his marker back and he nearly had a heart attack.

The girls continued to wave and sign shirts. Alice and Dawn were a little farther back than the rest when they heard their names from the crowd, "Dawn, Alice,".

They looked towards their names and they smiled when they saw who the people who called their names waved.

"Hey," they said waving.

They were about to walk over when Tessa called to them and pointed at her watch. The two sighed and hurried into the concert hall.

~~~~Backstage~~~~

The girls were in the dressing room waiting for the opening band to finish performing.

"So we are playing Rescue Me right?" Kat asked from the mirror.

"Yes," Dawn replied.

The band that was playing ended the last song. The MC who was a guy with blonde hair and green eyes came onto the stage.

"Lets give them one more round of applause!" he cried clapping.

The crowd cheered and quited down when the band got off stage.

"No who are you ready to see?" he asked the crowd.

"Dawn and her band!" the crowd screamed.

The girls made their way out of the room and were behind the curtain waiting.

"Well I'm through talking! Please welcome Dawn Berlitz and her band!" he cried running off stage.

The crowd screamed loudly and waited.

"Alright you guys know the plan for entering right?" Dawn asked putting a headset on her head.

"Yeah," the others replied.

The lights dimmed and smoke started covering the dark stage. The girls got in their places and Dawn stayed at the side of the stage waiting.

The song started and Dawn waited. The beat came up for Dawn to start singing.

_"I am not alive_

_I am not alive_

_someone please bring me to life"_ Dawn sang walking across the stage with the spotlight finding her.

The smoke cleared and all the girls were visible now. The tune playing a mysterious beat continued and Dawn continued to sing while walking around the stage.

_"I am not alive(not alive)_

_someone bring me to life_

_I'm lost in this nightmare_

_I need a savior!(a savior!)_

_Someone help me_

_bring me back to life_

_Rescue me!_

_I'm reaching out for saving_

_rescue me!_

_Open my eyes and _

_show me who I am_

_cause I can't believe_

_this is how the story ends_

_It can't end now..._

_My eyes are opened now_

_I see a battle going on_

_and it's over me..._

_Fight for me_

_if it's not to late_

_help me breath again_

_Cause I know this can't be_

_no this can't be how the story ends_

_Rescue me!_

_Open my eyes and _

_show me who I am_

_cause I can't believe_

_this is how the story ends_

_The fight is almost over_

_(so...)_

_fight for me!_

_If it's not to late_

_help me breath again_

_no this can't be how the story ends_

_Rescue me!_

_Show me who I am_

_cause I can't believe(I can't believe)_

_this is how the story ends_

_fight for me_

_if it's not to late(not to late)_

_help me breath again_

_no this can't be how the story ends(NO!)_

_I know this isn't the end_

_Just bring me back to life_

_Just rescue me and let me breath again_

_Rescue me!(Rescue me...)_

_(Just rescue her. Just rescue me)_

_I know this can't be how it ends._

_Stories always have a happy ending_

_Rescue me(r-r-rescue m-me)_

_It's always a happy ending_

_I know you will..._

_R-r-rescue me when the t-t-time is r-r-right_

_So for now..._

_I'm just waiting(waiting)_

_For you to..._

_Rescue me!"_

The song ended and the crowd cheered and went wild since this was a new song.

"That song was called Rescue Me. We hope you all liked it." Dawn announced into the headset.

Dawn looked over to Alice who nodded.

"Well please welcome my cousin Alice to the mic! She will sing this song tonight since she is the writer!" Dawn announced.

Dawn and Alice swapped places and Alice placed a headset on her head.

"I hope you all like this song. It means alot to me since this happened to me...before." Alice said softly.

The song started with Dawn playing a soft melody and Kat playing softly. Abby and Leigh strummed after one another.

Alice came in singing softly, but full of emotion.

_"We used to be so happy_

_What happened to us?_

_We are both in the dark_

_you act just like _

_your friends...your brother..._

_acts better than you_

_he even..._

_treats me better_

_What happened to us?_

_How did we lose_

_what we had?_

_Cause we're slowly_

_drifting apart..._

_we're both in the dark_

_What happened to us?_

_We liked each other then..._

_cause she and the problems..._

_started_

_Ohhh oh_

_I saw saw things coming_

_and we had our fights_

_What happened to us?_

_How did we lose_

_what we had?_

_Cause we're slowly _

_drifting apart..._

_we're both in the dark_

_What happened to us?_

_It's all your fault_

_you treated me like crap_

_in front of your friends_

_ohhh ohh_

_don't even like me,_

_with the expection of him_

_and boy your best friend _

_is in love me,_

_What are you going to do?_

_What happened to us?_

_What happened to us?_

_How did we lose_

_what we had?_

_Cause we're slowly_

_drifting apart..._

_we're both in the dark_

_What happened to us?_

_What happened to us?"_

Alice ended the song and the crowd cheered.

"Well I'm going to turn it back over to my cousin!" Alice anounced walking back towards the keyboard.

"Well how was my cousin? Great right? Give her another round of applause!" Dawn cried once back at the front.

The crowd cheered loudly. Dawn scanned the crowd and spoted two people and smiled on the inside.

"What would you like us to sing next?" Dawn asked the crowd.

The crowd remained silent. Dawn frowned at that motion.

"We're going to sing another new song. some might of heard it if you saw the charity event. The song is called Hit the Lights." Dawn announced.

_"I look at the clock_

_I see that it's eight_

_I look at my friends_

_and the nod_

_Hit the lights! (Hit the lights)_

_cause when eight_

_comes a-a-around_

_th-that's when t-t-the_

_p-p-party starts!_

_Hit the lights! Hit the lights!_

_It's time to scream_

_and shout!_

_Hit the lights! Hit the lights!_

_C-c-come on_

_Hit the lights!_

_Standing here_

_tappin' my foot_

_wa-wa-waitin'_

_for eight to_

_come a-a-around_

_ca-cause when eights_

_comes around_

_that's when the party starts!_

_Hit the lights! Hit the lights!_

_C-c-come on_

_Hit the lights!_

_Na na na na_

_na na na na_

_It's eight!_

_Lets hit the lights!_

_Hit the lights!_

_Hit the lights!_

_Party time!_

_Hit the lights! Hit the lights!_

_C-c-come on_

_Hit the lights!_

_The lights are d-d-down_

_so no-now it's_

_ti-time t-t-to_

_p-p-party!_

_Just hit the lights!_

_Hit the lights! Hit the lights!_

_C-c-come on_

_Hit the lights!_

_YEAH!"_

The song ended and the lights went off making the crowd cheer.

"Well that's all we have for you tonight. We will be in the lobby so stop by. Thanks for coming!" Dawn announced.

The crowd cheered and the girls got off stage and headed to the lobby.

"Good job girls," Tessa said once they were in the lobby.

"Thanks," they replied sitting down.

"I'm going to get the limo and I'll be waiting there." Tessa said leaving.

The doors opened and the crowd came in all talking excitedly. The girls started signing, taking pictures, answering questions, and just having fun with the fans.

The last person left and Dawn told Alice something who smiled.

"Well we better get to the limo." Kat said standing up.

"I'm going to the bathroom," Dawn said.

"I'll go with her...make sure she doesn't get messed with." Alice spoke up.

The others nodded and left the room. Dawn and Alice got up and started towards the bathroom when two people grabbed them. They tried to scream, but hands covered their mouths. Dawn and Alice tried to get free from the grips.

"Chill girls," one voice said.

"It's Ash and Jack," another voice said.

The hands moved away from their mouths and the girls were loose. They spun around glaring at the two guys before them.

"You two scared us half to death!" Alice yelled glaring at them.

"Don't ever do that again," Dawn said.

The guys just shrugged at waht the two girls had said.

"We're glad you came to the concert," Alice said.

"We had nothing else to do," Jack said.

"Uh huh sure,"

"What's the excuse this time?" Ash asked.

"Bathroom again," Dawn answered.

The guys laughed and shook their heads.

"Oh yeah you two still owe us." Alice said.

"Oh yeah," Jack replied.

"No we don't," Ash said.

"Yeah you do," Alice said.

Dawn just shrugged.

"Oh yeah nice songs by the way." the guys said.

"Thanks," the girls replied.

"Dawn? Alice?" a voice called.

"Uh oh," Dawn said.

Alice nodded her head in agreement.

"We never get to talk long enough." Dawn pouted.

"Yeah we don't," Alice whined.

"You two better go before you get in trouble." Jack said.

"Yeah that would be smart. We are risking it." Alice said.

Jack and Alice talked for a few seconds.

"I see you still have my necklace," Ash said.

"Yeah I wear it all the time," Dawn said.

"Dawn? Alice?" the voice called again.

"We gotta go," the girls said.

They gave the guys a quick hug and hurried off. They rounded the courner and found Kat.

"Tessa was worried a crazed fan might of found you." she said.

"Nope no crazed fans," Dawn said.

"Yeah the bathrooms were nasty. We had to fix it up some." Alice said.

Kat gave a disgusted face at that and nodded her head. The three started back towards the limo. Alice and Dawn looked behind them and saw Ash and Jack a little ways behind them.

The girls waved bye and the guys nodded. They exited trhe concert hall and got into the limo.

"Are you two ok?" Tessa asked concerned.

"Yeah the bathrooms we nasty," Alice replied.

Tessa just nodded her head. The limo headed back towards the mansion so the girls could get some well deserved rest.

**Please R&R**


	10. Shocking Events

**XashXdawnX- Please pay attention to the note under Please R&R after this chapter. **

**The poll result announced in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of its respective trademarks. All rights go to Satoshi Tajiri, Nintendo, Game Freak, et al.**

Chapter 10: Shocking Events

Tessa waited in the living room for the girls to come down. Tapping her foot on the floor she waited growing slighly annoyed.

After a few minutes Leigh and Kat appeared dressed and awake. Soon after them Dawn, Alice, and Abby came down.

"Well today's agenda is a free day since you five did so well at the concert." Tessa announced.

"Yes!" the girls cried happily.

Tessa walked off into her office while the girls hurried up to their rooms to change into casual clothes.

"Dawn are we hanging with them today?" Alice asked as she looked through her cousins clothes.

"If you want and if they can. May I ask why you are looking through my clothes when you have a whole closet full yourself?" Dawn asked as she fixed her hair since she had changed already.

"One I want to hang with them. Two I'm looking for faded jeans. I can't find mine."

"Alice you never know where anything is."

"Got them!"

"You better bring those back!" Dawn yelled at her cousin who had walked out.

She got a reply from her cousin, but it was faint. Dawn walked in her room and grabbed her phone and walked downstairs and waited.

Alice came down the stairs right after Dawn had gotten into the living room.

"Lets go," Alice said grabbing her cousins arm and pulling her.

"Alice stop!" Dawn cried as she nearly hit the door frame.

Alice stopped and faced Dawn. The sun hit the necklace and Alice looked at it.

"What does your necklace say?" Alice asked.

"Nothing," Dawn replied and she walked to the car.

"Dawn it says something,"

Dawn just ignored her cousin and got into the drivers seat. Alice followed and got into the passenger seat.

"What does it say Dawn?" Alice asked once again.

"Alice where do we meet them?" Dawn asked.

"I'll tell you after you answer my question."

"It says 'A' ok? Now where to?"

"Ash's place. A?"

"Ok and yes,"

Alice thought for a little while and faced Dawn.

"A as in Ash?" she asked.

Dawn looked at Alice out of the corner of her sapphire eyes.

"Yes it stands for Ash because it's his necklace."

"When did he give you the necklace?"

"The day we had to leave. He gave it to me as a I'm sorry gift."

"That's so sweet,"

Dawn just remained silent and continued driving towards Ash's house. Dawn glanced at her cousin from the corner of her sapphire eyes and saw Alice looking off into space.

"What you thinking about Alice?" Dawn asked waving her hand in front of Alice's face.

"Nothing," Alice said in a sing song voice.

Dawn rolled her eyes and pulled along the side of the road close to Ash's house. Turning the car off and getting out the two walked to the door.

Alice rang the door humming something to herself.

"What are you humming?" Dawn asked as they waited.

"A song that I think you will like." Alice answered.

"I want to know what it is."

Alice opened her mouth, but closed it when the door opened. Ash answered the door with a headset on his head. Jack appeared with a guitar on.

"Are we interruppting something?" Dawn asked.

"No we just finished," Ash replied.

"Oh ok,"

Ash stepped aside and let the two in. He closed the door and Ash and Jack went up to a room and returned shortly after.

Alice was still humming the song she had made. The four went to the living room and sat.

"Jack why did you let your hair grow out? I forgot to ask." Alice asked.

Jack's light brown hair with black streaks in it was now to his shoulders and well kept.

"I wanted to let it grow. I hate having my hair short." Jack replied.

"Wanna go and see a movie or something? You two always get hurt over here." Ash said suddenly.

"Umm I guess..." the girls trailed.

The four got up, but stopped when they heard a couple of doors close. Jack hurried to the window and looked out.

"Gary is here, but he's not alone." Jack said waving Ash over.

Ash walked over and looked out the window.

"Why are they here!" he cried.

Jack turned to the two girls.

"Go upstairs. Not in a room just stay on the steps, but go in a room to hide from the people for right now." Jack said shooing the two up the stairs.

Ash waited at the door and opened it when the doorbell went off.

"Hey Gary," Ash said casually.

"Were you going somewhere?" Gary asked.

"Umm yeah we were going to go get some air." Jack said poking his head around the corner.

"Oh well I'm sorry, but that will have to wait."

Ash moved aside to let Gary in. The four behind him followed him right in. They sat in the living room and quietly as they could Alice and Dawn crept down to the middle of the stairs.

"Why are they here?" Jack asked.

"We-" Gary started, but got cut off.

"We are like here to get you a our little sis back together. You two were like the best couple." a girl with blonde hair said popping her gum.

"What!" Ash cried.

Alice and Dawn were now kneeling on the floor and looking at the TV to see the faces. Dawn gasped and muttered "Misty".

"No," Ash said.

"See I told you," Gary said.

"We don't care what you two say. You are a teen running the lifes of this band. We h-" she said, but was cut off.

"No I don't run their life. I let them do whatever. They have a say so in their relationships. Last time the two were both forced in it without any say so."

"Whatever. We brought a friend of ours. Lily go get him."

A pink hair girl got up and opened the door. She waved to someone and soon a man in a suit with black hair and blue eyes walked in holding a breifcase.

"Good afternoon," he said sitting down.

The three guys muttered a reply.

"So what is going on?" the man asked.

The blonde told him what was going on.

"Young man how old are you?" the man asked Gary.

"Seventeen," Gary replied.

"Well Misty's manager has more authority over the who wins."

"What!" Ash cried.

"The two are to get back together. Unless you want to be filed with charges for being underage and unauthorized to run a band."

"Just so you know I am not underage and I have been aurthorized to run this band." Gary said curtly.

The man stood up and opened his briefcase and took out a paper.

"Sign here," he said handing it to Gary.

Gary looked at it and shook his head.

"No I'm not ruining my friend's life." Gary said pushing the paper away.

"Well then I wil-" the man started.

"Gary just do it. We can't lose you as our manager." Ash said grabbing the paper.

He slammed the paper in front of Gary and stuck the pen in his hand.

"Sign it Gary," Ash said.

Gary signed the paper and slid it to the man. The man handed it to the three girls and they signed it with smiles.

"Well thank you," the man said leaving.

The three girls got up and left. Now all that was left was Gary, Jack, Ash, and Misty, along with Alice and Dawn who had been watching.

"I'm sorry Ash," Gary said standing up.

"It's fine Gary. Rather have you as the manager than some other person." Ash said.

"Are you staying or coming with us?" Gary asked Misty.

"I'm staying," Misty replied.

Gary left the house and Jack and Ash exchanged looks.

"Stay down here," Ash said to Misty as he and Jack started towards the stairs.

Misty watched as the two walked to the stairs and vanished up the stairs. She smirked and leaned back on the couch.

~~~Upstairs~~~

Ash and Jack found Dawn and Alice going up the stairs. Soon all four were in Ash's room with the door closed.

"Well looks like we are stuck here until she leaves." Alice said.

Dawn just remained silent. Ash looked at Dawn with sadness in his eyes.

"Is there anyway we can leave now?" Dawn asked.

"The window," Ash answered.

"Just grab the tree and climb down." Jack added.

The two nodded and Alice walked over and opened the window.

"Bye," she said climbing out and started climbing down. Dawn walked to the window and stopped.

"Here's your necklace back. You should give it to Misty now." Dawn said holding the necklace out.

"Dawn you k-" Ash started, but stopped when Dawn threw the necklace by his feet and climbed out the window.

Ash kneeled down and picked up the necklace frowning. Jack meanwhile watched confused.

"When did she get the necklace?" Jack asked.

"When they had to leave last time." Ash answered sadly.

"Dude are you ok?"

"Yeah,"

"No your not. You are falling for her. She fell for you and now she got hurt cause of these events."

"Yep and now she probably won't talk to me again. I've lost her. You are lucky you don't get forced into relationships." Ash said looking down.

"Gary didn't want to do it. He wasn't going too." Jack said.

"Yeah, but we need him as our manager. You got Alice still."

"I guess I do,"

"Do I have to go down?" Ash asked.

"Yeah. We can always say we have to work on a new song. Cause I'm pretty sure that million dollar winning head has a song." Jack said.

Ash looked at Jack and shook his head.

"Don't do that. Yeah I do."

The two walked down the stairs to find Misty looking at the walls.

"Why am I not on your wall anymore?" she asked.

"We broke up," Ash answered.

"Why would he keep you on his walls since he broke up with you?" Jack asked smirking.

Misty glared at Jack.

"Wanna go see a movie? Announce that we are a couple again?" Misty asked.

"No thanks. We have to work on a new song." Ash answered.

He walked Misty to the door and opened it.

"Bye," he said.

"I have no way to get home." Misty said.

Jack walked up and grabbed the door that Ash was holding.

"It's called the bus model. Now go to it and ride it home. We got work to do." Jack said slamming the door closed.

Ash smiled and let out a low chuckle.

"Oh joy "Annoyed Easily Jack" is back." Ash said.

Jack nodded his head and shook his head.

"She's so annoying. Lets work on the new song you got."

So the two went to the recording room and started working on the new song.

~~~The girl's mansion~~~

Dawn and Alice were now back at their mansion. Dawn got out quickly and Alice followed tossing the keys to Ethan so he would park the car.

"Dawn," Alice said grabbing her cousin's wrist once they were inside.

"Alice lets go I have a new song idea. Are the others here?" Dawn asked blinking a few times.

Alice then noticed Dawn had a balled up piece of paper in her hand. Alice nodded and went upstairs to see of the others were here.

After a few minutes all the girls were in the room waiting.

"Dawn are you ok?" they asked when they saw her.

"Yeah I'm fine. I just have a new idea." Dawn announced.

She sat on a stoll writing in her songbook. Soon the five were working on the song with Dawn staying strong for now.

"I so want to do a music video." Abby said once it was finished.

Dawn gave a small smile. Once she turned back to the mic she frowned and blinked a few times.

"Don't. Stay strong." Dawn muttered.

**Please R&R**

**Also the poll result was Bring Misty back. Don't worry Pearlshippers they will be together. Oh and to Pokeshippers or anyone who thinks I making Misty not like herself or a total B-. I'm not I am making drama for the story. So please don't flame me. Thank you.**


	11. Dealing With the Pain

**XashXdawnX- Ok please make sure you read the bottom note before the Please R&R. Well hope you like this chapter! :)**

**Disclaimer: All rights for Pokémon and its respective trademarks go to Satoshi Tajiri, Nintendo, Game Freak, et al.**

Chapter 11: Dealing With the Pain

Dawn sat on her bed sitting with her notebook in her lap. Sighing she scribbled out something and bit her pen.

A tap came from her door and she waited. Alice's head popped in and looked for her cousin. She sighed when she saw her cousin sitting on her bed with her notebook in her lap.

"Can I come in?" Alice asked.

She got a mutter in reply so she came in. She hopped on her cousin's bed and looked over her shoulder.

"Dawn stop writing. You've been writing none stop." Alice said reaching for her pen.

Dawn yanked her pen away and glared at the page in front of her.

"I have not. I've been writing for two days. So what? I'm making new songs." Dawn said irritably.

"Dawn look at me." Alice demanded.

Dawn looked at her cousin. Her sapphire eyes were red some, she had bags under her eyes, and she looked paler than usual.

"Have you slept any?" Alice asked concerned.

"Yes. I got to bed then wake up. I can't sleep with all these ideas nawing at my brain." Dawn said as she scribbled something down.

Alice waited until Dawn finished scribbling and snatched the notebook and pen away. Dawn whined and faced her cousin.

"Give me back my notebook." Dawn said glaring at her cousin.

"No you need to sleep. Go to sleep then you can have your songbook back." Alice said holding the notebook away from Dawn.

Dawn stopped reaching for her notebook and looked at Alice.

"Alice this is my songbook. That is my diary or journal. I closed my songbook when you tried to snatch my pen away. I was writing in my diary or journal." Dawn explained.

"Oh umm sorry. I still can't let you have it. You are going to go to sleep. You won't get your stuff until you go to sleep."

Dawn rolled her eyes and picked up her songbook and grabbed a pencil from her bedside table. Alice groaned and tossed Dawn's pen and notebook behind her.

She walked out of the room and walked into the coldest room in the mansion; the bathroom. She opened the cabinet above her head and looked through it.

"Not there," she muttered closing it.

She pulled open a drawer and looked through it. Sighing, she moved on to another drawer.

"UGH!" she cried as she closed the last cabinet.

She walked out of the bathroom and ran down the stairs.

"Tessa must have some." she said to herself.

She walked quietly to the door of Tessa's room. She looked around for Tessa, but didn't see her.

"Gotta hurry," she muttered.

She opened the door and hurried to the drawer beside Tessa's bed. She looked through it and found the bottle she was looking for.

She scanned over the back quickly and opened the bottle. She put two white pills in her hand and closed the bottle. As quickly as she could she tossed the bottle in the drawer and closed it.

She walked out of Tessa's room and hurried to the kitchen. She nearly collided with Tessa on the way there.

"Sorry Tessa," Alice said.

Tessa just nodded and stepped out of the speedy teens way. Alice grab a bottle water and raced up to Dawn's room.

She found Dawn scribbling away in one of the notebooks.

"Hey Dawn you must have a headache. Here are some pills." Alice said handing her cousin the two pills.

"Thanks Alice. I've had a headache for a while." Dawn said taking the pills.

Alice was able to get the notebooks, pens, and pencils away from Dawn before she fell on her bed fast asleep.

"Thank you Tessa for having those pills." Alice said quietly.

Alice walked out of the room and closed the door.

"Alice!" a voice yelled from downstairs.

Alice gulped fearing that it was Tessa who called her. She walked down the stairs and poked her head into the living room to find Leigh.

"Hi," Leigh said happily.

"Hey. Umm quiet down Dawn's asleep." Alice said plopping down in the computer chair.

Alice started spinning herself in the chair. Leigh watched her for a few minutes before turning back to the movie she was watching.

"Oh yeah why did you call me?" Alice asked.

"I was lonely. I had no one to talk too." Leigh replied.

"Oh ok,"

Alice continued to spin herself and she jumped when her phone went off in her pocket and fell on the floor.

"Owww..." Alice trailed rubbing her head since she had hit it on the way down.

Alice sat up and waited for everything to stop spinning. She got her phone out and looked at the text she recieved.

"Sorry...busy," she said as she texted the message.

Leigh screamed suddenly and Alice jumped and looked at Leigh puzzled.

"Why did yo- Oh ARCEUS WHAT IS THAT!" Alice cried staring at the TV.

Leigh changed the channal and pulled her legs up to her chest hugging herself.

~~~A few hours later~~~

Dawn walked down the stairs rubbing her eyes. She was now well rested and didn't look as dead as she did before.

"Morning guys," she said streching.

"Morning? It's the afternoon Dawn." Kat replied looking up from her phone.

"Wha?"

"It's the afternoon," Kat repeated.

Dawn nodded her head confused, but shrugged it off. Dawn pulled out her phone and saw that she had six texts and four miss calls.

She looked through the text messages and rolled her eyes and laughed at one of them. She then looked at the calls and sighed.

"You alright Dawn?" Abby asked from the floor.

"Yeah I'm fine," Dawn replied.

Alice walked over and grabbed Dawn's phone and looked at what she had been looking at.

"I've gotten the same things." Alice said.

Dawn put her hand to her neck and grabbed an invisible necklace. Sighing and frowning that day came back to her.

"Everything was going so good too." she muttered pulling at her hair.

Kat nearly fell off the back of the couch when she read a text message.

"Hey guys guess what TJ just texted me!" Kat cried.

The others gathered around her and looked at her black smart phone.

"He's gone crazy. Something has happened. Only Jack knows. He won't tell. Check out Celb Channal maybe they know." Kat read off.

"Who is he talking about?" Abby asked confused.

"Ash the singer. Jack is the bass player. Quick Celb Channal!" Kat said pointing at the TV.

Abby grabbed the remote and changed the channal to Celb Channal.

"Well Kanto's Hottest Couple is back! We were just told by Misty Waterflower! Singer Ash Ketchum and Misty Waterflower are back together! Goodbye Chad and Brit hello Ash and Misty!"

Kat looked at her phone.

"TJ just texted me this. He's gone crazy. He hates it. He hates it. He is in the recording room doing who knows what. He's losing it." Kat read.

"Wow looks like he didn't want back in the relationship." Leigh said.

"Well sometimes managers force two together. Maybe that happened." Kat said.

"Or one of the managers brought a lawyer and the other manager had to agree." Abby said suggesting another choice.

Dawn sighed and looked at her hands. The TV was changed once again and Dawn got up and walked up the stairs.

Alice followed her cousin and grabbed her arm stopping her.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"I'm getting my songbook. I want to show you guys the new songs." Dawn answered jerking her arm away.

Dawn came back from her room holding the book and the two walked back downstairs. The others were waiting and they saw Dawn holding the book and their eyes lighted up.

"New songs?" Leigh asked happily.

Dawn nodded her head.

"Let us see!" Abby cried jumping off the chair.

The four gathered around Dawn and looked at the words written on the pages.

"Dawn that's good. It's so good!" Leigh cried.

~Meanwhile in another mansion~

Ash sat in the recording room with a notebook on a music stand. He wrote down soem words on the paper and closed the book.

He walked to the door and walked out. He looked around and listened for his band. He heard the sound of talking in the lounge so he started to that room.

"Ahh so he lives?" TJ joked when he saw Ash.

"Shut up," Ash said.

"What were you doing?" Hunter asked from the computer chair.

"Song,"

"Let us see," Jack said walking over and grabbing the notebook.

He placed it on the glass table and opened it to the latest page. The other two walked over and looked at the paper.

"That's good," Hunter said.

"Where did that come from?" TJ asked.

"It's good," Jack said.

Ash's phone started going off and he retrived it from his pocket. Sighing, he answered the phone.

"Hey," he said with fake happiness.

The other three made some weird expressions and walked out of the room. Ash on the other hand sighed and flopped down on the black couch.

"No I'm not busy. I just got done writing a song. Why?" Ash said annoyed.

"Why?" he asked again.

The person on the other end must have been getting angry cause he held the phone away from his ear.

He got up from the couch and started walking to room to room.

"Do I-" he started only to get cut off.

He poked his head into a room and found Gary knocked out at the computer in his office. Ash walked past the office quietly and continued looking in the rooms.

"Can-" he started.

He sighed becoming very annoyed. He poked his head into the kitchen and found Jack.

"Help me!" Ash cried after he put the phone to his shoulder.

"Uhhh no sorry Ash." Jack replied popping a soda open.

Ash noticed that the person was calling his name.

"Yeah I'm here Misty. Sorry I was checking something." Ash responded.

Ash rolled his eyes.

"Ok Mist," he said annoyed.

"Can I ask you something?" Ash asked.

Ash's eyes widened in shock.

"Thank you. Why did you force me back into the relationship?"

Jack who was listening sparked intrest.

"Speaker!" he cried.

Ash put the phone on speaker right in time too.

"Ash we were the hottest couple. I was stupid. I had some trust issues. I didn't mean to have them. The blue hair girl isn't around so we can be together without any fan girls. I missed you too I was careless not to trust you. You are the most trustworthy guy I know." Misty explained.

"Ummm...she wasn't a fan girl." Ash said.

"Yeah she was. She was a fan who sang. She became addicted to you. Her purple hair friend was addicted to Jack."

Jack about said something, but Ash slapped his hand over his mouth.

"They were fans who were really nice. They weren't obsessive."

Misty huffed in aggravation.

"Please stop talking about this Ashie." Misty said.

Jack muffled a laugh and Ash glared at him.

"Don't call me that." Ash said.

"Why?"

Ash took the phone off of speaker. He continued talking for a while.

"Bye," he said.

Ash listened and looked liked he was thinking really hard about something.

"Ok," he replied and hung up.

"What happened?" Jack asked confused by the ending of the convo.

"She said love you and I said ok." Ash said.

"You aren't sure about what to say."

Ash nodded his head and sighed.

"Everything was perfect now it's all messed up." Ash muttered and reached into his pocket.

He pulled out his necklace and sighed.

"You are taking it pretty hard." Jack said.

"We didn't even date. I don't know why I am though since we didn't date." Ash said softly.

"Yeah, but you fell for her."

Ash just looked at the ground.

~Meanwhile in another mansion~

Alice was dragging her cousin up the stairs.

"Alright what is wrong with you?" Alice asked once she closed the door.

"Everything was perfect now it's all messed up." Dawn muttered and placed her hand where the 'A' always rested.

"Where's the necklace?" Alice asked as she noticed the necklace was gone.

"I gave it back to him the day it happened." Dawn said.

"Why?"

"Why should I keep it when he has a girlfriend to give it too?" Dawn asked quietly.

Alice looked at her cousin with sadness in her eyes. Her cousin was taking it hard so hard. She was taking it harder than when her boyfriend cheated on her and broke up with her by a kiss to the girl right in front of her face.

"Dawn you are taking it so hard." Alice said.

"I know. The sad thing is I don't know why." Dawn said softly.

"You fell for him and got hurt."

"No I-" Dawn started, but stopped.

Dawn looked at Alice with tears visible and threatening to fall.

"Alice! I fell for him and I've lost him!" Dawn cried.

"You wouldn't accpet it. Didn't you?" Alice asked.

Dawn just nodded her head as a few tears rolled down her face.

"Don't worry Dawn everything will be ok." Alice said softly.

**Ok. I know Ash and Dawn might have been a tad bit to umm OOC (out of character) but hense the chapter name. So please don't flame me on this. They'll be back to normal in the next chapter.**

**Please R&R**


	12. Saying Sorry

**XashXdawnX- Last time Ash and Dawn were mad and sad. Now what will happen? Well here's chapter 12 enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: All rights for Pokémon and its respective trademarks go to Satoshi Tajiri, Nintendo, Game Freak, et al.**

Chapter 12: Saying Sorry

Many people filed into the concert hall in Kanto. Chatter was everywhere, the giggling of fan girls was heard, and many more sounds filled the concert hall.

To understand what is going on we must go back to a few hours ago...

**Ash's POV**

When I woke up I hurried down to Gary's office.

"Gary!" I cried slamming the door open.

Gary looked at me confused.

"What?" he asked.

"Please can we have a concert?" I asked.

"Yeah I scheduled one anyway."

I nodded and walked out to get the others up. After a while the guys were up and we were going over the songs we were going to be performing.

~Meanwhile in another mansion~

**No POV**

Dawn and Alice sat in the living room watching a show when the show was interrupted by an announcement.

"Oh come on!" Dawn cried annoyed.

Alice glared at the TV and took a bite of her cookie.

"Well folks today at eight Ash Ketchum and his band will be performing. They have new songs so you don't want to miss this!"

The announcement went off and Dawn's and Alice's show returned.

"Are we going?" Dawn asked as she looked at the TV.

"I kinda want to hear the new songs." Alice said.

"Alright. I want to go too. It's fun to go to a concert."

Alice nodded and the show ended.

~Ash's mansion~

**Ash's POV**

"So do you guys get how that goes?" I asked facing them.

"Yeah,"

"Now we are going to practice this song." I said holding up a sheet of paper.

We started practicing the song.

~~~~After a few hours~~~~

It was now seven and all of us were ready. We were just waiting on the driver to get here with the limo. We all wore tanks, jeans or jean shorts, and boots or sneakers along with hats.

The limo pulled up and we had to get in quickly so we could make the concert on time. After thirty minutes the limo pulled into the parking lot of the concet hall.

**No POV**

Many people filed into the concert hall in Kanto. Chatter was everywhere, the giggling of fan girls was heard, and many more sounds filled the concert hall.

"Good evening everyone!" a hyper girl with multi color hair cried.

The crowd cheered.

"I hope you all are ready to see Ash and his band!"

The crowd cheered once again.

"Well first we have to have the opening band. So please welcome the opening band!"

The hyper girl hurried off stage and the opened band started to perform.

"Well let's give them another round of applause!" she cried running back on stage.

The cheer was loud and it echoed.

"Well let's give a big welcome to Ash Ketchum and his band!" she cried.

She hopped off the stage.

Ash and his band walked onto the stage and took their places.

"Good evening Kanto!" Ash cried into the mic making his voice heard through the room.

The crowd cheered loudly.

"We have some news songs tonight. We hope you like them." Ash said calmly.

Ash turned to the band and mouthed words to the others.

"This song is dedicated to someone. I don't know if they are here, but if you are this is to you. The song is called I'm Sorry." Ash said.

_"I never wanted to hurt you_

_I didn't want to_

_I am so sorry_

_Girl,_

_You mean everything to me_

_I hope you will understand_

_So please understand..._

_When I sing this song..._

_Sun I never wanted to hurt you_

_I never wanted to_

_I've fallen for you_

_I hope you will understand_

_I never ment to hurt you_

_I'm sure you hate me_

_I am sorry_

_Please understand _

_Girl..._

_When I'm around you_

_I can't help_

_But smile_

_When I'm away from you_

_I feel lost_

_I hope you understand_

_I'm sorry..._

_I've messed up_

_And it's killing me!_

_I never ment to hurt you_

_I am sorry_

_Please understand_

_Sun I am sorry_

_I never wanted to hurt you_

_I have fallen for you..._

_You just tossed me aside_

_You heard every word_

_Tossed me aside_

_You heard everything_

_I am sorry _

_You had to hear_

_Every word_

_I let you go_

_When I should have_

_Chased after you_

_I am sorry_

_I never ment to hurt you_

_I'm so sorry_

_I lost you forever_

_I just want you to know_

_You are the best girl _

_I've ever know_

_I hope you will forgive me_

_Listen to what I have to say_

_You are the best thing_

_That happened this summer_

_I had so much fun_

_I love being_

_Around you..._

_I lost you now_

_I just want you to _

_Know..._

_You are the dawn of my day_

_I am sorry Sun_

_I never ment to hurt you..."_

The song ended and the crowd cheered. In the crowd two people close to the front started to push their way through the crowd to leave.

As Ash faced the others he noticed that Jack was looking off in the crowd watching someone. They started another song once Jack came back to the concert.

Soon the concert was coming to an end.

"I am sorry, but we won't be signing anything tonight. Thanks for coming." Ash announced.

The crowd cheered and started leaving once the doors were opened.

**Ash's POV**

Once the crowd had left we started packing up the trailer. I walked over to Jack who was closing his bass case.

"What were you looking at after I'm Sorry?" I asked.

He looked up and remained silent. He walked over to the door and out of it.

"Jack," I said walking after him.

He placed his case on the trailer and faced me.

"She heard it. They were here." he said.

"What? She heard it?" I asked shocked.

Jack nodded his head.

"Usually they stay and see us."

"That was before all this mess happened."

Jack looked up and looked annoyed. He walked off and I turned around to see Misty.

"Hi Ash," she said smiling.

"Hey," I said.

"Nice concert. I love the new songs...like always."

"Thanks,"

I glanced at her to see what she was wearing. She wore faded skinny jeans, a loose off the shoulders top that was white, and sneakers.

"Welcome. You wanna go see a movie or something?" she asked.

"Misty I'm tired. I want to sleep." I said calmly.

"Ok well night. Love you."

She got on her tiptoes to kiss me, but I turned my head so she kissed my cheek.

"I have to gain your trust again? You have to like me again too right?" she asked.

I gave a stiff nod and got into the limo throwing a wave across my shoulder. The limo started off towards the mansion.

~~~In another mansion~~~

**Dawn's POV**

Once Alice and I were at the mansion we sat in the car.

"Dawn are you ok?" Alice asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." I replied.

"I forgive him. I was just hurt that I didn't watch to see his expressions the day it happened." I said softly.

I took out my phone and sent a text message.

"Lets go. I'm hungry." I said getting out of the car.

Alice laughed and followed me out of the car. We walked into the mansion.

"Glad my cousin is back." Alice said smiling.

"Yeah I'm back," I said.

~~~Ash's mansion~~~

**No POV**

They had gotten back at the mansion. Ash went up to his room and hopped into his bed.

He heard his phone go off and he grabbed it from the table and looked at it.

_From Dawn_

_I forgive you :) By the way good way to say sorry :P_

After he read the last word a stupid grin formed on his face. He then went to sleep peacefully for the first time since the incident involving Misty.

**In the song Ash sings Sun. Sun means Dawn since her name is Dawn which means light. So yeah just some little thing I wanted to put in the song. Kinda weird I know.**

**Please R&R**

**P.S. If you think the drama has ended...don't cause it won't end...yet.**


	13. Nominated part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of its respective trademarks. All rights go to Satoshi Tajiri, Nintendo, Game Freak, et al.**

**XashXdawnX- This is part 1 and it's the girls povs and etc.**

Chapter 13: Nominated (Part 1)

Tessa was awoken by her smartphone ringing. She answered the phone annoyed and cranky. After listening to the person on the other end Tessa was wide awake now.

"This is serious?" Tessa asked in disbelief.

The person starting talking and Tessa hurried over to her desk and started writing some information down.

"No no,"

Tessa shook her head and listened to the person.

"When?"

"Thank you so much for informing me. Anything else?" Tessa said with a smile on her face.

"Really now? Wow." Tessa said shocked.

"Well thank you. You too sir." Tessa said hanging up her smartphone.

She placed her phone on her nightstand.

She got off her bed and quickly got dressed into a white cami, a black pair of pants, and black heels. She walked out of her room buttoning her red shirt.

She quickly woke the five teens that were sleeping. She earned a pillow to the face from Alice and had to avoid a flying alram clock from a very grumpy Leigh.

After waiting for a minimum of twenty minutes the five teens came down. Kat had her hair tucked under a hat. Abby had her black locks dripping with water. Dawn was running a brush through her hair. Alice was busy pulling her hair into two ponytails. Leigh on the other hand was looking at the alarm clock she broke.

"Why did you wake us up?" Leigh asked pushing the broken alarm clock into the trash can.

"Do we have a concert?" Kat asked sounding panicked.

"What's going on?" Alice asked as she pulled her hair through the hair tie.

Tessa took a sip of her coffee. She did a dramatic pause and the five teens were waiting to see what the news was.

"This morning I recieved a phone call. You five have been nominated for the Kanto Awards. The Kanto Awards are where famous people or groups are picked for certain categories. The people then vote for their favorite person or group and they will win the award." Tessa explained in full detailed.

"What!" the five cried shocked and excited.

"You five have been nominated. Oh and some of you have been nominated for other categories too." Tessa explained.

"Who? Like what?" Abby asked taking a sip of water from her bottle.

"Like Dawn. Dawn you have been nominated for best female singer of the year." Tessa said to Dawn.

Dawn who was drinking an energy drink spit it out shocked.

"I am so sorry," Dawn said after she did that.

"You ment to say what, but you forgot you were drinking something. Right?" Alice said.

Dawn nodded her head and ripped some paper towels and cleaned the mess.

"You have Dawn. Alice you are also in the best keyboard player." Tessa told Alice.

Alice just nodded her head.

"Abby and Leigh you two have been nominated for best syncing." Tessa said.

"Awesome!" they cried highfiving.

Kat waited for Tessa to say something about her.

"Kat you have been nominated for most energetic female drummer." Tessa said.

"Cool," Kat said.

Tessa took a few sips of her coffee.

"Oh girls," Tessa said grabbing their attention.

"You five will be interview. All of you will be interview together then separately."

"When?"

"Tomorrow wear something good. The Kanto Awards are in a few weeks."

The five nodded and ran upstairs in the best of moods. Kat walked to Dawn's door before she closed it.

"Oh hey Kat," Dawn said stopping the door.

"Hi. Think you could help me with my hair?" Kat asked.

"What's wr-" Dawn started.

Kat took off the hat and Dawn gasped.

"Why is it like this?" Dawn asked.

"My hair does some weird styles sometimes." Kat said walking into the sapphire heads room.

"I'll say," Dawn muttered as she walked into her room.

She walked to her bathroom and returned with a brush and straightener.

Dawn started tugging at Kat's hair. Soon Kat's head was being pulled.

"Ow," Kat said.

"Sorry," Dawn said yanking again.

"OW!" Kat cried.

"I'm sorry. Your hair ate the brush." Dawn said showing Kat and the brush that was stuck in her hair.

"Great!" Kat cried.

Dawn tried to get her brush out, but Kat's hair would not give it back.

"Umm Kat I think we're gonna have to get your haircut." Dawn said.

Kat shook her head and looked at Dawn.

"Do you know how long it took to get my hair to my butt?" she asked.

Dawn shook her head.

"Well it'll be cut to your shoulders maybe." Dawn said quietly.

Kat looked at the brush stuck in her hair and sighed.

"My hair won't look right short and bright red." she muttered.

"We can dye it." Dawn said suddenly.

"What!" Kat cried.

"Have you never dyed you hair?"

Kat shook her head many times.

"Oh well we could dye it another color if you don't want it red and short."

Kat sighed and got up. She was already dressed and she placed the hat back on her head.

"Dawn you better get a stylist that will have a private room. I am not being seen with this mess. I'll wait in the jeep." Kat said walking out.

Dawn closed her door and she quickly got dressed. Dawn took out her phone and dialed a stylist.

"Yes hello," Dawn said.

"You see my friend is having a...hair disaster. We need her haircut so we get my brush back. Also we need a private stylist." Dawn said walking into her closet.

"Why?"

Dawn rolled her eyes.

"Because this is Dawn Berlitz. What can you recommend for a girl with green eyes and pale? What color hair?"

"Alright well see you there."

Dawn hung up her phone and ran out of the mansion and got into the jeep.

**Kat's POV**

Dawn started the jeep and drove off.

"Dawn I don't want my haircut." I whined.

"Tough," Dawn replied.

Dawn turned into a parking lot and parked the car. We got out and we walked into the store dressed so noone knew who we were.

Dawn walked up to the counter and showed her I.D. The lady pointed to a room and we walked into the room.

A middle aged man with blonde hair slicked back, dark brown eyes, and pale turned around. He wore some very strange clothes that didn't match and he smiled at us.

I nearly laughed at the sight, but contained my laughter. Dawn was trying to keep a straight face.

"Ahh hello Miss Dawn and her friend." the man said.

We nearly lost it, but remained cool.

"Let me see how bad this is." he said removing the cap.

"Oh my,"

He ushered me to a chair and I sat down. He clipped the cape over me and started working on my hair. I felt my hair being cut off and I frowned.

"What color do you want your hair dyed?" he asked.

"I don't know," I said with my eyes closed.

He then started placing things next to my face.

"Oh perfect!" he cried.

I heard Dawn laugh slightly so I assumed he did something funny.

"Doll I am going to dye your hair a sunset color. It is a mixture of yellow, red, and orange. It'll look lovely on you so don't worry." he said.

I just nodded my head. Soon he started placing the dye on my hair and I sat in the chair for a long time.

I heard a beep go off and he started rinsing my hair.

"Now we blow dry. Then we fix it all up." he said.

He started blowdrying my hair and after ten minutes my hair was dried.

"Now would you like your hair to have a straightener to it or a curler to it?" he asked me.

"Straightener," I replied.

I felt the straightener straighten my hair.

"Done open your eyes and look at the new you." he said stepping aside.

I opened my eyes and gasped. Dawn also gasped since she had dozed off.

"Wow Kat it's so pretty!" Dawn cried.

"I know," I said.

My hair was the color of a sunset and my hair reached my shoulders. The stylist had made me have bangs that flipped over to the left since I was left handed.

We paid the man then we left.

"Wow Dawn this is like the best thing ever. I still don't get how you get a sunset color for hair, but oh well." I said smiling.

"Your hair is so pretty." Dawn said.

She soon pulled into the driveway and parked the car.

"I wonder what TJ will say." I muttered as I got out of the jeep.

**Dawn's POV**

I got out of the jeep. I patted my pockets and sighed.

"Stupid pockets. Where's my phone?" I muttered.

I looked at the floor of the jeep searching for my phone.

"What you looking for?" a voice asked from the passenger side.

I jumped and looked up to see Ethan's eyes.

"Oh hey Ethan. I'm looking for my phone it fell out of my pockets." I said.

"Is is a black touch screen?"

"Yeah,"

Something then landed in the drivers seat.

"Thanks," I said grabbing the phone.

"Welcome. You five about to go anywhere?"

"No, as far as I know."

He nodded his head and walked off.

**NO POV**

All the teens were gathered in the practice room.

"Kat it's so pretty!" Alice cried once again.

"It looks really good Kat." Abby said.

"I like it," Leigh said.

"Thanks," Kat replied.

A knock came from the door and Tessa walked in.

"Hey," the teens said.

"Hey," Tessa said.

"What's up?" Abby asked sitting up.

"I have been told that you must perform at the Kanto Awards too. They want a new song, a song that is fun. Also they want Alice and Dawn to do two solo performances since you both sing." Tessa explained.

"WHAT!" Alice cried hitting a foul note on the keyboard.

"A solo!" Dawn cried well squeaked.

"Yes,"

"I-I-I can't do a solo." Alice said becoming panicked and her fingers moved over the keys.

"Same here I have to have the others." Dawn said.

"Girls they need some performers."

"Fine," the two replied, sighing.

Tessa got up and walked out. The other three gathered around Dawn.

"So Dawn what are we going to play?" Abby asked as she texted someone.

"I don't know," Dawn said placing her head in her hands.

"Dawn are you ok?" Kat asked concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine," Dawn muttered into her hands.

Alice was shaking her head and looked like she was freaking out. Dawn raised her head and looked at her cousin.

"Alice don't worry. I will help you." Dawn said trying to calm her cousin down.

"I know you will Dawn." Alice replied.

"So Ali there is no need to worry!"

Alice looked at Dawn shocked.

"Ali? You haven't called me that in forever. You know?" Alice said.

"I know. You still remember the nickname you gave me?" Dawn asked.

"How could I forget Dane?"

Dawn laughed and nodded her head. Dawn got up and opened her songbook and the others gathered around her.

They all looked at the songs they had never played before.

"So what song? I can always make a new one." Dawn said.

"I love Rescue Me, but we can't perform that song." Kat said sadly.

"I know. That song is so fun. Along with Rulebreaker and Hit the Lights." Leigh agreed.

"I say make a new one Dawn." Abby said.

"I do too," Dawn said.

The other three nodded their heads.

"So I'm going to make a song for us. Then I have to make a new song for myself. I have to go ask Tessa something aobut to solo. Alice you might need to know this too." Dawn said standing up.

Alice followed her cousin to the door and the two started looking for Tessa.

"Tessa?" they called.

They heard her voice, but it was faint. They walked to her room and found her at her desk.

"Tessa I have a question about to solo performance." Dawn said as she sat down.

"O-" Tessa started.

She glanced at her phone and picked it up.

"Hold on please," she said and answered the phone.

Alice and Dawn waited in her office. They watched Tessa's facial expression change.

"Oh?" she asked.

The two teens looked at one another confused.

"Those two and those two. Two seperate duets. Then at the end the four sing together. You do realize-" Tessa started and glanced at the two teens.

She got up and walked into another room. They heard her start talking again, but didn't hear what she was saying.

"That was weird." Alice said.

"I wonder if it's the Kanto Awards people again." Dawn said thinking who it could be.

"It might have been,"

Tessa walked back into the room and sat back down.

"Sorry about that the Kanto Awards people _again_. What is your question?" Tessa asked.

"For the solo performance are we going to have music? Or is it just going to be us singing?" Dawn asked.

Tessa looked looked at papers on her desk.

"They are going to be sending packets to me with all the answers." Tessa answered.

"Oh ok. Thank you." Dawn said.

The two teens got up and walked into the room where the others were. Tessa sighed and wrote something down once the two had left.

"Why did they go and choose those two?" Tessa asked herself.

She then started thinking of something.

**Well who is Tessa talking about? Will Alice and Dawn be able to pull of the solos?**

**P.S to answer the question that someone asked. I do write the songs.**

**Please R&R**


	14. Nominated part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of its respective trademarks. All rights go to Satoshi Tajiri, Nintendo, Game Freak, et al.**

**XashXdawnX- This is part 2 and it's the guys povs and etc. A some parts will be told in the girls povs.**

Chapter 13: Nominated (Part 2)

A thud was heard from one of the rooms.

"Stupid phone," Gary's voice rang through his room.

He leaned over his bed and picked up his phone.

"Hello?" Gary's voice answered.

"This isn't a joke?"

Gary got out of his bed which he was sitting on and sat down at the desk. He started writing some information down.

"Wait what?" Gary asked wanting to make sure he had heard the person right.

"Oh duets? Then they come together and sing. What has the other manager said?"

Gary wrote down some more information.

"Well I'm fine with it since the other manager is."

"You have a good day too." Gary said hanging up the phone.

He got up from the desk and walked to his door. He walked out and went to the living room to find the four guys being lazy, like they were when he went to his room.

"Hey Gary," they greeted.

"I got news for you guys." Gary said sitting down.

"What is it? I thought you were taking a nap." Hunter asked.

"I was, but I was woken up."

They four nodded and waited for Gary to say something. After a few minutes Gary hadn't said anything yet.

"Hey Gary what's the news?" Jack asked waving his hand in front of his face.

"Oh sorry. You guys have been nominated for the Kanto Awards. Ash you are in the best male singer, Jack best bass player, Hunter best male drummer, and TJ best guitarist." Gary explained.

"Alright!" the four cried.

"I was also informed that you have to perform. You four will be interviewed tomorrow as a group and individually. Ash and Jack you have been asked to do solos." Gary added.

Jack who was drinking a drink started choking. Ash hit his back once and the choking ceased and now Jack was rubbing his back.

"I'm not doing a solo. I hardly sing." Jack said.

"I did a solo last year. Why do I have to do another one?" Ash whined.

"They need performers though."

"Fine I'll do it," Jack said giving in.

"I'll do it." Ash paused. "again."

"Oh yeah one important thing I forgot to mention. You have to perform a new song as a group. Also you two have to make new songs." Gary said suddenly.

"Great so I have to come up with two new songs." Ash said under his breath.

Gary nodded his head and went to his office. He sat down and looked at his writing on the paper.

"Three songs. Plus duets. They are going to be worn out." Gary said to himself.

Ash and the other three were still sitting in the living room.

"Why did they decide to make me sing a solo this time? They didn't last year." Jack complained.

Ash leaned back on the chair he was sitting in and started thinking.

"Ash," Jack said suddenly.

Ash only hummed in response.

"I'm gonna need help on a song. I can't make songs up like you can." Jack said.

Ash leaned up and looked at Jack.

"Your kidding right? I'm gonna hve to make three songs." Ash said.

"Sorry,"

"I'll help it's no problem."

Ash started thinking again. After a while Gary walked out from his office.

"Guys I have something to tell two of you, but the others can hear." he said.

The four stopped what they were doing and looked at him.

"Does it involve the Kanto Awards?" Hunter asked.

"No it involves cake. Of course it does." Gary said shaking his head.

Hunter muttered something under his breath.

"So what is it?" Ash asked breaking the tension that was filling the room.

"Oh right. Ash, Jack, you two have been asked to sing duets with two people. Ash you will be paired with one and Jack you will be paired with the other. Then at the end you four will come together and sing as one." Gary explained.

"Who are the people?" Jack asked.

~Meanwhile in the girl's mansion~

Tessa walked out of her office and found Alice and Dawn.

"Alice, Dawn, I need to tell you something." Tessa said.

The two waited for her to say something.

:You two have been asked to sing duets with two people. Dawn you will be paired with one while Alice is paired with the other. At the end you four will sing together." Tessa explained.

"Cool!" the two cried.

"So who are the people?" Dawn asked.

~Both mansions~

"Alice, Dawn you two will be singing with Ash and Jack. Ash, Jack you two will be singing with Alice and Dawn." Tessa and Gary stated.

All four teens replied with the same answer; "They are our rivals though."

"I know,"

All four teens were happy about the duets now.

"So who are we partnered with?"

"Ash and Dawn, Alice and Jack."

The four teens were in even better moods now.

~The girls mansion~

The five were busy in their rooms picking out their outfits for the interviews tomorrow. Kat sat in her room painting her nails while talking to TJ. Abby was texting Jeff while she looked for her outfit. Leigh was done picking her outfit and was sleeping. Alice was writing some notes down on paper. Dawn was writing the new songs.

Tessa walked up the stairs and tapped on Dawn's door.

"It's open," Dawn's voice came.

Tessa opened the door and walked in.

"Just seeing if you have your outfit picked out." Tessa said.

Dawn pointed to the outfit and Tessa nodded her head.

"Working on the songs?" Tessa asked.

"Yeah. Oh the duets are we making the songs?" Dawn asked.

"Yes the singers get to make the songs."

"How are we supposed to make the song then?"

Tessa thought for a few minutes.

"You will just have to combine the song with him."

Dawn had a smirk on her face.

"Tessa that's not going to work. Alice and I are gonna have to meet and practice with them."

Tessa was quiet for a while.

"Your right. I'll get in contact with their manager and plan a day to meet."

With that Tessa walked out of Dawn's room and to one of the others. Dawn smiled and leaned back.

"Now maybe we won't have to sneak around anymore." she muttered and looked at the ceiling.

Tessa knocked on Kat's room.

"Who is it?" Kat asked.

"Tessa," Tessa replied.

A thud was heard followed by the slamming of doors. The sound of the door being unlocked followed after that. Kat peaked her head out and looked at Tessa.

"Hi," Kat said calmly.

"Hi," Tessa said slightly confused.

"What's up?"

"I'm just seeing if you have your outfit picked out for tomorrow."

"Yeah I got it,"

"May I see it?"

"I'll get it,"

With that Kat closed the door and walked to her closet. She returned to the door and showed the outfit.

"Cute. Now Kat what are you hiding?" Tessa asked.

"Me hiding something? What makes you say that?" Kat asked laughing slightly.

"You're acting very strange."

"No I'm not,"

Tessa moved her hand to the door and Kat put more weight against her door.

"I'm kinda tired. I'm gonna take a nap. Bye." Kat said closing the door and leaning against it.

Tessa just shook her head and walked to Alice's room. Kat let out a sigh of relief and walked back to her closet. She picked up the scrapbook she had tossed and walked back to her bed.

~Meanwhile in the guy's mansion~

Ash and Jack were trying to figure out what song they could perform as a band.

"Why don't we do...nevermind." Jack was going to suggest something only to realize they had sung it before.

Ash sighed and flipped through the notebook in his lap.

"Pointless I have no songs for the band performance." Ash said sighing and leaning his head back.

"What about all those songs you made when the 'thing' happened?"

"I only made one song."

Jack looked at Ash with a "You're kidding me right?" look.

"I'm dead serious," Ash answered.

Ash's phone started to go off and he answered it without looking at the caller ID.

"Hello?"

"I'm busy at the moment."

"Thanks bye,"

He hung up the phone and Jack gave him a confused look.

"Was that Misty?" he asked.

"Yep," Ash replied.

"She let you go." He puased. "just like that?"

Ash nodded his head and muttered something.

**Please R&R**


	15. Interviews

**XashXdawnX- I am sooooooo sorry for not updating! My computer was messed up for weeks. I got it back for one day, ONE DAY and it messed up again. Now it's gone forever. Soooo I won't be updating that much cause I have limited access to a computer. I am sorry and please don't stop reading this story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of its respective trademarks. All rights go to Satoshi Tajiri, Nintendo, Game Freak, et al.**

Chapter 14: Interviews and Announcing the News

Tessa and the girls piled into the limo.

"Ethan you know where to go." Tessa said once seated.

Ethan just nodded and pressed the button that brought the window back up. The limo started towards the destination.

"Now girls these interviews are your first interviews ever. They may ask you personal questions, might try to scam you, they may even surprise you by bringing some other star in the room. When you are together stay positive. When you are alone don't rat any of the others out if you know something. You five must stay true." Tessa explained to the five.

She was very concerned about the interviews. After all this morning hadn't started off very well. Alice and Abby had gotten into it and Kat had to stop the fight before any fists were thrown.

"We will Tessa," the five answered.

"Now Dawn and Alice. I'm not sure if you two will be interviewed with Ash and Jack. You might be then again you might not." Tessa explained to the two.

They nodded their heads at the statement. After that none spoke. The little area was filled with nervousness, each person had their own fear.

_What if they found out we have hung out with Ash and Jack? What if they bring them in and we all act like friends?_ These thoughts ran through Alice and Dawn's heads.

_What if they know I date TJ?_ This thought kept running through Kat's head.

_What if I slip and say something? _Was the thought that ran through Leigh's head.

_What happens if they find out I date someone? What if they start pestering him?_ Abby thought.

Tessa looked out the window and saw the place in view.

"Well girls we are almost there." Tessa said breaking the silence.

The girls just nodded their heads and looked out the windows. A certain building made their stomachs do back flips. The limo pulled to a stop and they opened the doors.

When they stepped out they saw many citizens looking at them, following their every move.

"Come along," Tessa said.

The five followed Tessa into the building, as the metal doors closed behind them the intense stares vanished.

Soon the five were being ushered into a room and Tessa was told to go wait in the lobby by a man who you wouldn't want to mess with.

The five sat down in the chairs that were in the room and waited. Each girl tugged at their jackets or hair.

Each girl wore a pencil skirt, a button up shirt, heels, and a jacket. A door closing made the girls jump and look up.

Two people who looked familiar to Alice and Dawn walked in. The lady looked twenty something. She was pale, long black hair, and pale blue eyes. She wore a pencil skirt that was white, a dark blue shirt underneath a white jacket, and clear heels. Her shiny black hair was falling over her shoulders.

The other was a man who looked in his thirties. He was tanned and had brown hair and gold eyes. He wore black jeans, a white button up shirt, and boots. He also wore a hat that was backwards.

He walked over to the camera while the woman took a seat in the chair in front of the five teens.

She motioned to the camera man to come over here. He came over and stood.

"Hey Alice, Dawn. It's been a while. We're glad to see you are doing good." the lady said smiling.

The guy nodded his head in agreement.

"Who are you again?" Alice asked.

"Oh they forgot us." the guy said looking hurt.

The two had puzzled looks on their faces.

"Oh they're confused. I'm Kelly and this is Matt. We're from Kanto Studios." Kelly said.

"Oh Kelly and Matt! Hey." Alice and Dawn said.

"We'll we are going to interview you. So hope you five are ready." Kelly announced.

Matt walked back to the camera and waited.

"Five. Four..." Matt's voice trailed and soon he was counting down on his fingers.

He nodded and pointed to Kelly.

"Good evening Kanto. I'm Kelly Fray and I am coming from you live. Right now I have Dawn Berlitz and her band with me." Kelly said facing the camera.

The five looked at one another shocked.

_This is live! Tessa didn't tell us this!_ They thought.

Kelly faced the five teens who were still shocked. They then felt the camera on them and they seemed to freeze.

"So girls are you excited to be nominated in the Kanto Awards?" Kelly asked.

Dawn was first to come out of the shock.

"We are really glad that the fans nominated us. We're glad to be asked." Dawn answered honestly.

"Would any of you like to add something?" Kelly asked.

Kat then broke from her shocked state.

"We are just so happy to be chosen for something this big." Kat added.

"We are very honored to be chosen." Abby said.

"They've said everything." Leigh answered.

Alice nodded her head in agreement.

"Well we are glad you are here. Now I have been told you have been chosen to perform. Do you know what you are going to perform?" Kelly asked.

"We are going to be performing a new song." Dawn stated.

"Oh,"

Kelly continued to ask some questions and the five answered.

"Well there you have it. Now will you vote for Dawn and her band to be Kanto's Best Teen Band?" Kelly said facing the camera.

"That's a wrap," Matt said.

Kelly faced the five.

"Well good luck in the running and the other interviews." she said.

The five thanked her and left the room and went to the lobby.

"Tessa it was live!" they cried once they saw her.

"I know. I found out when it started playing. You five are in the Kanto's Best Teen Band, they didn't tell me this." Tessa said.

The five sat down in the chairs and looked at the TV. The metal doors closed and they looked towards the door.

A guy with brown hair was first. The doors closed again and Ash and his band appeared.

"Hmm looks like they are next to be interviewed." Tessa said looking at her nails.

The five turned their attention to the TV and waited. The TV came to curtain and it rose.

"Good evening Kanto. I'm Kelly Fray once again. Now I have Kanto's hottest boy band in Kanto. I have Ash Ketchum and his band with me." Kelly said to the camera.

The TV now had Kelly along with Ash's band on it.

"Just a few minutes ago I had the only other teen band here. I had Dawn's Berlitz and her band. Now how do you four feel about being nominated for the Kanto Awards once again?" Kelly asked them.

"Well we are just glad to be nominated again." Ash said.

"We are always glad to come back and perform." Jack added.

"It's a great experience to be picked." TJ said.

"We're just glad to have fans who help get us nominated." Hunter said.

"What good answers." Kelly stated.

Kelly paused for a few moments.

"We are glad to have you back nominated for the Kanto Awards. I know you are going to be performing. What are you going to perform?" Kelly stated.

"We are going to be performing a new song." Ash answered.

"We can't wait to hear it. Well there you have. Will you vote for Ash and his band for Kanto's Best Teen Band?"

The TV then went to a black screen.

"Well seems like the rivalry is growing." Tessa said.

"So we have to compete against our rivals still."

~Hours later~

**Alice's POV**

I sat talking to Dawn and Kat since we all knew someone in the rivals band.

"Alice?" a voice asked.

I turned around and saw lady with blonde hair and bright blue eyes.

"That's me," I said.

"Time for your interview."

I looked at the others and got up. I walked up to the lady and waited.

"Follow me," she said kindly.

She started walking off and I followed her. She wore a dress that ended at her knees that was pink and white flats.

She opened a door and walked in. I followed her and closed the door.

"Take a seat and I'll sit in a few." she said motioning to the chairs and couches decorating the room.

I sat down on a white couch and waited. I was nervous and I tried to calm myself down. The lady came and sat down soon after I did. She placed a tape recorder on the table.

"I'm Dianna Ross here with Alice the keyboard player of Dawn Berlitz's band." she said.

I shifted on the couch.

"So Alice are you excited about the solo you will be performing at the Kanto Awards?" Dianna asked.

I took a breath.

"Well to be honest I am nervous. I don't really sing much. I only sing sometimes at concerts or just goofing off. So to perform a solo performance without the others is kind of frightening." I replied.

"I understand. So are you performing a new song?"

"Yes I am going to be performing a new song."

"Now how do you feel about performing with Jack Harris?" Dianna asked suddenly.

"Well before I was famous I went to Ash's concerts with my cousin Dawn. So I'm kind of excited. I've only done duets with Dawn. Something new." I answered.

"Oh so you and Dawn are fans of Ash and his band?"

I thought for a while.

"We were,"

"Oh,"

"Thank you Alice,"

"Welcome,"

She leaned up and pressed the stop button. I got up and left quickly. I pulled Dawn up once I saw her.

"Dawn she asked if we were fans of Ash's band. I said we were. I slipped by saying we used to go to concerts before we were famous. I messed up." I said panicking.

"Alice you didn't mess up. Chill." Dawn said giving me a reassuring glance.

I nodded and sat back down.

**Dawn's POV**

I went to sit back down, but someone tapped me. I turned around and saw a teen with brown hair and sapphire eyes smiling kindly.

"Dawn it is time for your interview." she said walking off.

I followed her and soon we entered a room. She went and sat down and I sat down. She wore a green bandana on her head, white shorts, a green tank, and sneakers.

_Pretty weird attire for a interviewer._ I thought.

The door closed and I looked up. A women wearing a orange shirt, a white skirt, and flats sat down. Her light brown hair fell behind her back and blue eyes showed kindness.

"Thank you," she said to teen.

The teen nodded and stayed sitting.

"I'm Carol," she greeted.

"Nice to meet you," I replied.

Carol placed a tape recorder on the table.

"Carol here with Dawn Berlitz." she stated.

"Now Dawn your thoughts on performing a solo at the Kanto Awards." she said.

"Well I am scared about it. I've never done a solo before. I mean singing a song is like a solo, but I have the others there with me. The solo is just you and one spotlight." I said.

"I see. What about the duet with Ash? Ash after all is one of Kanto's best male singers around and loved by millions."

"Well I am excited to be performing with Ash at the Kanto Awards. A duet will be fun. Before my famous life I went to his concerts with my cousin, Alice." I stated.

"Oh well that's nice at least you know who he is."

"Yeah,"

"Now for your solo are you going to be singing a new song or old song?"

"New song,"

"Lovely. Well that's all we have for now. Thank you Dawn." Carol said.

"Welcome,"

She pressed stop and stood up.

"Now May I need you to go get..." Carol trailed.

I got up and walked to the door. The girl followed me out.

"I'm Dawn," I greeted.

"May. I love your music." May greeted.

"Thanks,"

She nodded and walked the other way while I walked right. I made it back to the others and saw that Abby, Kat, and Leigh were gone.

"Are the others being interviewed?" I asked.

"Yeah," Alice replied.

After about sitting for thirty minutes May came and asked for me. I followed her to a room and I was asked to sit down. I sat down and waited in the chair.

After a few minutes the door opened and Ash walked in. He sat down and soon the room was quiet.

Carol walked into the room followed by a man with a camera.

"Hello again Dawn. Ash I am Carol." she greeted.

We both nodded.

"Good evening Kanto. I'm Carol and I have two of Kanto's best singers. I have Dawn Berlitz and Ash Ketchum. They will be two of many people who will be performing a duet at this years Kanto Awards." Carol announced.

She faced us and waited for a few moments.

**NO POV**

"So Ash and Dawn are you two excited about the duet?" Carol asked.

"Yeah. I mean Dawn seems like a nice girl and all. She's a good singer and I think we can make a good duet." Ash answered making it seem like he didn't know Dawn.

"I agree with Ash. After all he's been nominated before. He knows what to expect. He's a good singer so I think we will do good." Dawn answered doing the same thing Ash did.

"Well that's good. Now according to the reports from Ash's past concerts, Dawn you were one of the fans chosen to sing. In fact Ash picked you. Is this how you two met?"

As Carol said that a picture of that concert was shown. The two teens were shocked.

"No, we didn't meet there. I don't even know her. I only know she's a singer in Kanto." Ash lied.

"Yeah I was just a fan who got picked." Dawn said. "a dream come true." she added afterwards.

Carol gave them a look that showed she wasn't convinced.

"Well earlier that week while you, Ash and Misty were out you ran into Dawn and Alice. What about that? You saw Dawn there and you picked her at the concert." Carol said.

The headline was shown.

"I didn't even realize that was her." Ash said.

"Uh huh,"

Carol had a gleam in her eyes.

"Well how do explain this then Ash. Around the time you had the concert you and Misty started going down hill. Soon you broke up with her. It seems to me that Dawn might have had something to do with it." Carol explained.

Dawn glanced at Ash and saw that he was becoming mad.

"I- Dawn didn't have anything to do with why I ended it with Misty." Ash defended.

"Well then how do you explain this. The music video In My Head had Dawn and Alice in it. How do you explain that?" Carol asked.

Ash and Dawn both were silent. She had them there. There was no way to lie out of this one. Ash thought for a few minutes. Dawn thought for a few minutes.

"Alice and I were walking around where the music video was going to be filmed. The manager asked if we would be in the music video." Dawn lied flawlessly.

Carol looked at Dawn with a look that showed she didn't believe it.

"Is that true?" Carol asked Ash.

"Yes," Ash replied.

"So you two are just now meeting one another?" Carol asked.

"Yes," the two replied.

Carol faced the camera.

"Well there you have. Ash and Dawn are ready for the Kanto Awards." Carol said and got up.

She walked out of the room. The camera man walked out of the room. Ash and Dawn let out a sigh of relief.

"Dang stupid news!" Ash cried.

"That was close." Dawn muttered.

"Ash am I the reason you broke up with Misty?"

"No, I was getting tired of her. She wasn't trusting me and she was becoming clingy."

"Great and that was live too."

"I'm dead,"

"You? When Tessa sees that Alice and I are going to be questioned."

"How does the news do this?"

A cough was heard and the two spun around.

"May please tell me you did not hear that." Dawn said.

"I heard it," May answered.

Both singers paled.

"Don't worry I won't spill the secret. I don't even work for the news. I'm just earning some money."

"Thank you,"

May nodded her head. The two left the room, but separated once outside. When Dawn made it back to the lobby she sat down. Alice wasn't there, but Dawn looked up and saw her on the screen.

Soon Alice came back to the lobby.

"I didn't see your interview," Alice said.

"Be glad you didn't." Dawn stated.

Alice just looked at her cousin confused. Dawn looked at Tessa who was looking at her with a look in her eyes. Dawn turned to Alice and started talking to her. Soon the five were leaving the building and heading back to the mansion.

The whole ride home Dawn's stomach was flipping and Tessa still had that look in her eyes.

**Are Dawn and Alice in trouble? Will Tessa and everyone else buy the lies?**

**Please R&R**


	16. You're Kidding Right?

**XashXdawnX- I got a new computer so I'm back! So happy and hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or any of its respective trademarks. All rights for those go to Satoshi Tajiri, Game Freak, Nintendo, et al.**

Chapter 15: You're Kidding Right?

**Leigh's POV**

I sat on my bed swinging my feet back and forth. I waited for the others to come. Practice had been scheduled today, thirty minutes ago.

I heard footsteps coming up the stairs and then a knock was made on my door.

I hopped off my bed and opened my door, enough for me tosee out of it.

"Hey. You feeling ok? We had practice schedu;ed thirty minutes ago." Dawn said concerned.

"I'm just down. I don't feel that good." I replied putting on my best sick face I could muster.

"Well get feeling better soon." Alice said and walked off.

Dawn and Abby walked down the stairs.

I waited for Kat to leave before leaving my room.

Kat studied me with her bright green eyes. She was so not buying my 'not feeling good ' act.

"Feel better Leigh," she said and walked to her room.

I walked out of my room and to the kitchen once down the stairs.

**Kat's POV**

I heard footsteps walking down the stairs. I grabbed a pair pink drumsticks and ran out of my room. I darted into Leigh's room. I knew something was up and she wasn't sick.

I froze in the doorway to shocked to move.

Leigh's room looked like no one had ever lived there. Her posters were striped from the walls and laying in a pile on the floor. Her yellow sheets with black polka dots were striped from her bed. Her closset was empty and looked so out of place. Her dresser top was empty. The thing that caught my attention most was the suitcase she had when she first came her. It laid on her bed opened with a notebook beside it.

I took a few steps back and I was back in the hall. I hurried to the stairs and started going down as Leigh was coming up.

I stopped at the practice room door and made myself seem normal. I opened the door and walked in.

I stopped in my tracks as I saw Alice ready to lunge over her keyboard. Dawn grabbed her before she could.

"What happened?" I asked Dawn who was holding Alice back.

"Thank goodness. Please help." Dawn pleaded.

I walked over to Abby and motioned for Dawn to bring Alice over.

"Now what happened?" I asked pointing to Alice.

"She threw away my song for the Kanto Awards." Alice said.

I faced Abby who leaned against the wall casually.

"Why did you throw her song away?" I asked.

"It's not like I ment to throw it away. It was laying on the floor by the trash. I thought it was trash." Abby answered.

"No you knew it was a song!" Alice yelled.

I sighed and took a breath.

"Ok look. Alice it's not like she did it on purpose. Besides Dawn probably found it and made a copy. Right Dawn?"

"Yeah I found it. I made a copy cause we did that with your other song." Dawn said.

"Well why didn't you say that before?" Alice asked.

"I did, but you two were getting louder and louder. You didn't hear me."

Alice nodded her head and Dawn released her cousin.

We started to practice, but I kept messing up.

"Kat are you ok?" Dawn asked since this was my third time messing up.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I answered.

"Ok if you say so. From the top." Dawn said.

I tapped my drumsticks and we started once again. We were halfway through, but I dropped my sticks and made a scene trying to still play without them.

I saw Dawn wave her hand and the song ended yet again.

"KAT! What is wrong with you?" Abby cried highly annoyed at me messing up.

"Hey don't blame her!" Dawn yelled defending me.

"Well excuse me. She's always better than this."

"Abby chill. Kat must not be having a good day. Ok?" Alice said trying to stay calm.

"Still she plays drums. If you're angry or upset take it out on the drums."

"ABBY LEAVE KAT ALONE! EVERYONE MAKES MISTAKES!" Alice screamed making her face go red.

"Not four times." Abby muttered.

"ABBY!" Dawn and Alice screamed.

I watched as the three yelled back and forth. Dawn usually never fights so it was strange. Abby and Alice were the ones going at it the most though.

"STILL FOUR TIMES IS RIDICULOUS!" Abby screamed.

I took a breath and another one. The three continued to yell back and forth.

"YOU KNOW WHAT! I'M SORRY I'M MESSING UP ABBY! I JUST FOUND OUT SOME SHOCKING NEWS! LEIGH IS QUITTING OR SOMETHING! OK? SO I'M SO I MESSED UP! MY MIND IS ELSE WHERE! SO DON'T TAKE IT OUT ON ME OR DAWN AND ALICE! I DON'T MEAN TO MESS UP ABBY! WHY ARE YOU BLAMING ME?" I screamed completely losing my calm, quiet composure.

The three looked at me shocked at my outburst and they seemed to be thinking of what left my mouth.

"I- I'm sorry Kat." Abby said.

"Did you say you think Leigh is quitting?" Dawn asked.

"Yes I think so. I stayed behind and went to her room. It's empty." I stated regaining my calm and quiet composure.

Dawn grabbed Alice who grabbed Abby who grabbed me. Dawn pratically pulled everyone of us up the stairs.

We were once again at the door that is Leigh's and I knocked.

**Leigh's POV**

A knock came from my door and I placed the glass of water on my night stand. I hopped off my bed and walked to my door. I opened it to find Abby, Alice, Dawn, and Kat.

"Can we come in?" Kat asked.

"I was about to take a nap." I lied attempting to close the door.

A steel toe boot belong to Abby blocked the door from closing.

"We're coming in." Alice stated leaning against the door putting all her weight against it.

I lost my grip on the door and it swung open making Alice fall on the ground.

"OW!" she cried.

She got up and looked at my room. Her expression matched the others.

"So it was true. You're leaving?" Dawn asked.

"Yes," I replied.

"Why?" Abby cried.

"I- I-" I started but cut my own self off.

Tessa was walking through the hall and saw us all gathered in my room.

"Do you need help Leigh?" she asked me.

She sounded like my mom when she said that.

"Yes," I replied softly.

"Girls Leigh doesn't want to leave. She is having family troubles. She has arranged her leaving day a few days after the Kanto Awards. She will still be apart of the awards; since we can't afford to lose her now. Please understand." Tessa explained.

"Oh Leigh..." they trailed sadly.

Tessa walked out and I sat on my bed swinging my legs again.

"I will be leaving. I have an interview two days after the Kanto Awards. Two days after that I'm leaving. I have all my stuff packed because I have clothes for the few weeks left in my dresser. I don't want to leave, it's just..." I trailed.

The others sat down and looked at me with sorrow in their eyes.

"My dad left my mom just before I heard the news about tryouts. I went to tryout to get away. A few days ago I recieved a letter from my mom. She says he stopped paying the money for us kids. My grandmother had a stroke and she lives with us now. I have three siblings who aren't old enough to work. My mom is having to pay for everything and her job doesn't pay much." I explained.

"I told Tessa I wanted to leave and she gave me the papers. I have them all filled out and ready to turn in after the Kanto Awards."

I looked at the others who looked so sad and upset.

"I'm sorry I really never wanted you guys to find out this way." I muttered.

They nodded their heads and a tese silence filled the room.

"How about we practice for the performance?" I asked trying to lighten the mood.

"Ok," they replied.

So we walked to the practice room and started working on the performance.

**NO POV**

After about an hour of practicing the five stopped. The sadness of the group still remained and they all tried to act fine.

"So what do we do now?" Kat asked as she twirled her drumstick around.

The others shrugged in response. A knock came on the door and Tessa walked in.

Her face held a tight line as if she was mad.

"Tessa is everything alright?" Alice asked from behind the keyboard.

"Yes, everything is fine. Alice and Dawn I need to talk to you two...privately." Tessa replied sternly.

The other three got up and left the room as quickly as possible.

Tessa sat down on one of the stools and crossed her legs. Dawn sat on a speaker and Alice sat on Kat's chair.

"What do you need to talk to us about?" Dawn asked.

"It's about the Kanto Awards. Are you two going to be able to do a solo and duet? Dawn are you going to be able to sing three long songs?" Tessa asked concerned for the two teens and the performance.

"Yes, I can do it." Alice answered.

"I'll be fine," Dawn answered.

"Yeah before we became famous...Dawn would sing for hours. She once sang until her voice was gone." Alice bragged.

"Really?"

"It was one time. I was eleven at the time. I had nothing to do." Dawn said waving her hand.

"That's amazing Dawn,"

Tessa seemed to think for a second.

"Now are you ready for the three performances? You have to have four outfits while the others have to have two."

"Four?"

"Yes four. One for when you first arrive. One for the band performance. The solo and duet. Four." Tessa explained.

"Oh,"

"I just want you two to do good."

"We will. No need to worry!" th two teens replied confidently.

Tessa smiled and nodded her head. She got off the stool and left the room, closing the door quietly on her way out.

"When are we practicing with them?" Alice asked suddenly.

"How should I know?" Dawn asked looking at her cousin.

Alice shrugged and said; "You're the smart one."

Dawn shook her head.

"Dawn do you still-" Alice started, but stopped when the door opened.

Abby walked in holding her fingers in her ears. Kat seemed to be ready to cry and Leigh was holding the phone out towards Abby.

"Talk Abby," Leigh said putting the phone closer.

"No," Abby said annoyed.

"What happened?" Dawn asked Kat.

"Her boyfriend called to talk to her. They are fighting and they won't talk it out. They might break up." Kat explained.

Abby grabbed the phone from Leigh and hung it up. She then turned her phone off and stuck it in her pocket.

"Won't be talking to him for a while." Abby muttered as she picked up the guitar.

"What-" Alice started.

"I don't want to talk about it." Abby said cutting Alice off.

Alice nodded her head and ran her fingers onver the keyboard.

_Today isn't a good day._ Dawn thought as she looked for something.

**Uh oh! Leigh's leaving a few days after the Kanto Awards! What will happen after the awards? Is Abby and her boyfriend ending? Many mysteries so find out later on! :)**

**Please R&R**


	17. Song Making & We Gotta Be Careful

**XashXdawnX- Time for chapter 16! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or any of its respective trademarks. All rights for those go to Satoshi Tajiri, Game Freak, Nintendo, et al.**

Chapter 16: Song Making & We Gotta Be Careful

It was a few days after the five had found out Leigh was leaving. Today, was the day Alice and Dawn were meeting up with Ash and Jack to rehearse their songs.

Alice waited for Dawn to come down and then they would be leaving. Dawn entered the room where Alice waited looking annoyed.

"Took you long enough." Alice said completely annoyed.

"Sorry, I couldn't find my notebook. I found it though." Dawn apologized.

Alice nodded her head as the two headed to the cars. They hopped into the sports car and Dawn drove off towards Ash's house.

As Dawn drove Alice looked through Dawn's notebook.

"Why are you looking through my _personal_ notebook?" Dawn asked eying her cousin as she emphasized 'personal'.

"You said you had your solo made. I wanted to look at it. Which one is it?" Alice answered innocently.

"Tick Tock,"

Alice flipped through the notebook and found the song name Dawn had said. Alice started humming it and smiled when she finished.

"That's really good Dawn,"

"Thanks. Your song is good too."

"Thanks,"

Dawn stopped at a red light and Alice looked out her window.

"Dawn look!" she gasped pointing to something outside.

Dawn looked at she to gasped.

High in the air was a blimp flying slowly in the sky. On the sign below was a banner that had Dawn and the band on it. Flashing across the blimp was the following: VOTE DAWN BERLITZ'S & HER BAND FOR KANTO'S BTB!

Dawn looked at the light and saw it green and started driving again.

"I'm ready for the awards already. This waiting is agonizing!" Alice cried melodramatically.

"Wow you used a really big word." Dawn joked.

Alice glared at her cousin who was laughing.

"Shut up,"

Dawn pulled to a stop on the side of the road. They had arrived at their destination.

The two got out of the car and went to the door. After knocking on the door and waiting for a few minutes Jack opened the door.

"Come on in," he said stepping aside to let the two in.

Alice and Jack left the room to go work on their duet and Dawn was left alone waiting for Ash.

Ash came down shortly after Alice and Jack had left.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." Ash apologized.

"It's OK," Dawn replied.

The two went to another room to work on their duet.

**With Alice and Jack...**

After leaving Dawn to wait for Ash they went to the den to write the song.

"So do you have any ideas?" Jack asked as he set a notebook down.

"Well I was thinking..." Alice trailed muttering the rest of her sentence.

"What?"

Alice muttered her response. Jack leaned over and made her lift her head up by gently pulling it up with his finger under her chin.

"Alice what was your idea? I won't laugh." Jack said.

Alice took a breath before she spoke.

"I was thinking we make a song about the summer. Like what we thought when we met and when we left." Alice explained.

"That's a great idea Alice. Why were you scared to say it?"

Alice shrugged in response.

They began to work on the song by writing down random words.

"OK I think we got enough words to start making a song." Jack said as he set his pen down.

Alice nodded in agreement after she finished writing the last word down.

The two began to piece the words together to make a song and added words they thought fitted.

"We got a song!" Alice cried after thirty minutes.

"Yeah we do," Jack agreed.

**With Ash and Dawn...**

They went to Ash's own recording room since this is where his inspiration comes from.

"So what kind of song do you want to write?" Ash asked closing the door.

"I don't know. I only know I want a fast song." Dawn answered as she sat down on a speaker.

"A fast song about what?"

Dawn shrugged and looked around the room. She noticed one of the pictures that had been recently taken was hanging up. She smiled at the memory; Alice had thrown something at Jack knocking him off the back of the couch. They had decided to lay on the floor so their heads were the only thing visible in the picture with goofy faces.

"So what kind of song do you want to make?" Dawn asked breaking away from the past.

"Like you said a fast song." Ash answered.

"I know that, but any kind of genre you had in mind?"

Dawn grabbed her notebook and turned it to a page.

"Ash come here," Dawn said.

Ash looked over her shoulder.

"This is a song I've performed. It can easily be turned into a duet."

Ash read over the song and when he finished he faced Dawn.

"That will be a great duet Dawn."

"Really?"

"Yeah, change it here and there and you got a duet."

"Change it...cause I can't." Dawn said handing him the notebook.

Ash took the notebook and grabbed his pen. He started copying the song onto a new piece of paper while making changes in the process.

"There," Ash said handing the notebook to Dawn twenty minutes later.

Dawn scanned over the song and smiled.

"It's amazing! Are we done?"

Ash nodded his head at Dawn's question. The two left the room and Dawn was about to go find Alice, but Ash grabbed her wrist.

"Dawn," Ash said waiting until she looked at him to continue.

He didn't say a word he just placed something into her hand. She opened her hand and smiled at Ash.

"Thank you," Dawn said turning around.

Ash fastened the necklace to her neck once again.

"This time will ya keep it?" Ash asked.

"Yes," Dawn said smiling sweetly.

Ash nodded his head glad to hear that answer.

**Regular POV**

"Well we have to get back." Dawn and Alice said after hanging out for an extra thirty minutes.

"Later," Ash and Jack said waving.

The girls left and Alice drove back towards the mansion. After thirty minutes Alice was pulling into the driveway of the mansion. After parking the two got out and went into the mansion.

"Tessa wants you two." Kat said as she ran up the stairs.

The two watched as she ran up the stairs before heading to Tessa's room.

"Kat said you wanted to see us." Dawn said as she sat down.

Alice sat down after closing the door. Tessa sat behind her desk and when she looked up Alice and Dawn had a bad feeling in their guts.

"You two have some explaining to do." Tessa said.

"What do you mean?" Alice asked slowly.

"I'm talking about the interviews. Mainly your interview Dawn." Tessa answered.

_I thought she'd forgotten about that! _Dawn thought becoming panicked.

"What do you mean?" Dawn asked calmly.

"I mean it seems to me that you and Ash know each other."

"No we don't,"

"What about you and Jack, Alice?"

"We don't know each other."

"In the interviews you two said you went to their concert. Dawn they said you might have caused the break up between Ash and Misty. They said you two were in music videos of Ash's band. What are you two hiding?" Tessa demanded.

"We are hiding nothing. Everything that happened was a coincident. We were just regular girls. We had no intention on being in the music videos. We are hiding nothing." the two stated.

"OK, you two can go." Tessa said.

The two quickly left and hurried to Dawn's room. Once the door was closed both let out a sigh.

"Crap we're going to get in trouble if we're not careful!" Dawn cried.

"I know it's getting harder to keep everything a secret." Alice said.

"We gotta get better at covering and being careful."

Alice nodded her head in agreement.

"Dawn what are we going to do?" Alice asked putting her head in her hands.

"Like I said we gotta be careful." Dawn replied.

"Still the news was able to catch us. Tessa is suspecting us. Soon more people are going to figure it out and they're going to be angry. Misty will find out and go after you, Dawn!"

"Alice. Alice. Alice calm down."

Alice nodded her head.

"We won't get caught. We can't get caught."

"OK,"

**Please R&R**


	18. The Kanto Awards Begin

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or any of its respective trademarks. All rights for those go to Satoshi Tajiri, Game Freak, Nintendo, et al.**

**XashXdawnX- Here's chapter 17! Two updates in one day! I forgot to upload chapter 16 so I did and now here's chapter 17! Enjoy!**

Chapter 17: The Kanto Awards Begin

It was a bright, sunny morning in Kanto. The perfect weather for the biggest day of Kanto stars, singers, actors or actresses, models, and many more...for today was the Kanto Awards.

Tessa knocked on every door before opening the door to tell the girl to wake up.

"Dawn, time to get up." Tessa said.

Dawn rolled over and faced Tessa. She looked at Tessa with sleepy eyes and a bad morning hairdo.

"Ok," Dawn mummbled sleeply.

Tessa moved to Leigh's room.

"Leigh time to get-" Tessa started, but got quieted by a pillow to the face.

Tessa looked at Leigh who was sitting slightly and glaring at Tessa. She muttered nonsense and fell back onto her bed to sleep some more.

Tessa walked to Abby's room to wake her.

"Abby get up!" she yelled.

Abby jumped and looked at Tessa.

"Thanks for yelling to get me up." Abby said sitting up.

Tessa moved to Alice's room.

"Alice, wake up." Tessa said.

Alice didn't stir any. Tessa left the door opened and moved on to Kat's room.

Tessa opened the door after opening it and found Kat awake and walking around her room.

Tessa walked back to Alice's room to find her still dead to the world in dreamland.

"Dawn," Tessa said walking to her room.

Dawn appeared and looked at Tessa with a questioning glance.

"Can you get Alice up?" Tessa asked.

Dawn nodded her head and walked out of her room. She stood in the doorway of Alice's room.

"Yo Alice get up!" Dawn cried.

Alice jumped up and fell off her bed. Dawn laughed at her cousin and said "Just get ready." and left her room.

~Hours later~

The girls were doing last minute touch-ups on their appearances. After all they were about to walk across the red carpet leading into the building where the Kanto Awards were held. They also had to pack up their outfits for their performances.

"Now girls you did pack up a street outfit for your band performance right?" Tessa asked the five as she looked at her smartphone.

"Yes Tessa," the five answered.

"Alice and Dawn...you two have the outfits for the duets and the come together song?"

"Yep,"

"You five do know after performances you will be wearing these dresses again right?"

They nodded their heads at her question.

Tessa nodded her head and opened the mansion door. The five took a breath and followed her out of the mansion and into the limo.

Ethan held the door opened and once they were inside he closed the door and took his seat behind the wheel. The limo started to move down the driveway and into the streets.

Soon they limo came to a stop outside of the building where the awards were being held. The girls calmed theirselves and then the limo doors opened.

The five cllimbed out of the limo and were greeted by reporters, cameras flashing, and many screaming fans. Wait fans?

The five walked down the red carpet with Tessa following behind them. They entered the building and were amazed by all the celebrities in one area.

"Follow me girls. I have to show you where to go when the performances come up." Tessa said walking to the front of the teens.

They pushed their way through the crowd of celebrities. Soon they were at a door that had Dawn B's Band on the door.

"This is where you will come. Ethan should have the clothes in there all ready." Tessa stated.

The six then went to the stadium seats to get their seats in the Music section.

They finally found the seats where they were supposed to sit at.

~Thirty minutes later~

The stadium was full of all the celebrities. The stage was huge with a black curtain behind it. A podium was on the stage with a mic attached to it.

The lights dimmed and the talking stopped suddenly. Music started to play, the music was pieces of every singer and band nomintaed for an award mixed into one. The lights started to shine different colors and then you could see a figure on the stage.

"Good evening Kanto celbs and fans! It's time for the Tenth Kanto Awards! I'm Allira your MC for this year Kanto Awards!" a very young woman with dark red hair that was styled so it looked like she had wings, sea green eyes, and a mocha skin color.

Allira wore a white dress ending at her mid thigh. She had heels that were tall with a tall skinny heel holding her up and they were white.

"Lets show who we have all around here." Allira announced.

The camera started going around and zooming in on celebrities. After a few minutes it returned to Allira

"Well to start things up we have a performance by..." she trailed.

After ten minutes the band had finished playing.

"Now lets show who will be nominated for Kanto's Best Model!" Allira announced.

The fans at the top cheered while the celebrities remained quiet.

"We have Misty Waterflower..." Allira trailed announcing many other names.

Allira looked at the curtains and Ash walked out from behind the curtains.

"Here to announce the winner is Ash Ketchum!" Allira announced.

Ash stopped at the podium and raised the envelope for all to see.

"The winner of Kanto's Best Model is..." he started as he paused dramatically and a drum roll started.

"The winner is..." he trailed opening the envelope and looking at the name.

"My girl! Misty Waterflower!" he announced.

Claps erupted from the fans and celebrities as Misty rose from her seat. She walked down the aisle and started approaching the stage.

Misty wore a two toned halter v neck open back dress. The dress ended at her thigh. She wore clear high heels that heels were tall and skinny. Her hair had been curled and fell in ringlets on her head. Her face was covered in makeup and she was smiling.

She was on the stage now and was next to Ash, but he was standing away from the mic.

"I want to thank everyone who voted for me. Having this award given to me by Ash makes it so much better." Misty said as she stepped away from the mic.

She turned to leave, but a chant started from the fans.

"Kiss. Kiss. Kiss." the fans chanted.

Misty faced Ash and looked at him, smiling.

**Ash's POV**

_Stupid fans!_ I thought.

I looked at Misty who was looking at me smiling. She started to get closer to me and started leaning in.

Many thoughts were running through my head and I was so confused. I turned my back to her and hurried behind the curtains and bolted for the performance room.

I heard the boos coming from the crowd from the TV that was on in the room. I saw Misty's shocked and embarrassed expression. I was Allira coming back onto the stage.

"Guess Ash had some where to be. Anyways our next performer is..." Allira trailed.

The door opened suddenly and Jack stood there.

"Dude what happened?" he asked closing the door.

I shrugged my shoulders.

"I'm just confused." I muttered.

I got up and left the room returning to my seat.

**No POV**

"Now we have the nominees for..." Allira trailed as she announced many names for an award.

Many other performances were happening and then awards followed by the speeches.

"Next to perform will be Ash Ketchum and his band!" Allira announced happily.

The lights dimmed and Allira hurried off the stage.

Ash and his band walked out onto the stage. They wore jeans, button up shirts, and sneakers.

"Well this is a new song. Hope you all enjoy." Ash announced.

A fast upbeat started and Ash nodded his head before he came in. When he came in his voice wasn't the same. He seemed to be singing as if he was alone.

The song ended after about three minutes and the crowd erupted in cheers and claps.

"Thank you!" Ash cried as he and his band left the stage.

"Wow! Just wow! Another great performance by Ash and his band. In a few we will have Dawn Berlitz and her band so be ready." Allira announced as she announced some more nominees for an award.

Soon it was time for Dawn and her band to perform.

"Next to perform is Dawn and her band!" Allira announced happily as she hurried off the stage.

The lights dimmed and soon Dawn and her band were ready. They all wore miniskirts with ripped leggings, and t-shirts, and sneakers.

"This is a new song. We hope everyone enjoys it." Dawn announced.

A fast beat came and then it slowed and picked up speed. It continued to play back and forth with the speed. Then Dawn came in and she started to sing flawlessly.

After about four minutes the song ended and everyone cheered.

"Thank you!" Dawn cried and the five left the stage.

"We still have more to come! Now it's time to move on to Kanto's Best-" Allira trailed.

**Part 1 of the Kanto Awards is done. I'm sorry for not including the band songs. I couldn't think of any and I'll probably add them in later chapters or something. So I apoligize for that. Hope you all liked it.**

**Please R&R**

**Note: Check out my profile for the pics of the dresses that the girls wore.**


	19. Kanto Awards part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or any of its respective trademarks. All rights for those go to Satoshi Tajiri, Game Freak, Nintendo, et al.**

Chapter 18: Kanto Awards (part 1)

"Alright! Alright! It's time for what you have all been waiting for!" Allira cried hopping back onto the stage.

She looked around the building for a few moments.

"It's time for the duets, solos, and group performances! I hope you are all ready! Coming up is...Ash Ketchum!"

**Ash's POV**

I stood in the room where the band and I were just a while ago. I now stood looking at my reflection.

I wore a pair of jeans that were a little snug, but not skinny jeans...I would never be caught wearing those. I wore a black tee and sneakers on.

"Alright time to go. You can do this." I muttered to myself.

I heard a knock on the door and I faced it. The door opened and an assistant poked his head in.

"You're on in five," he stated and closed the door.

I looked over the song that I had rehearsed since I had decided that would be the song I would perform.

I grabbed a bottle of water and headed out of the room. I followed the assistant to the stage, even though I knew where it was...it was a stupid rule.

I waited behind the stage sipping the water and waiting for the headset I had requested.

"Here's the headset," another assistant said handing me the headset.

"Thanks," I muttered.

I slid the headset onto my head and took another sip of the water. I placed it on the table that was backstage and waited.

"Hope you are all ready!" Allira announced happily.

The fans that were around cheered while the celebrities cheered or clapped.

"Well it's time to welcome...Ash Ketchum!" she cried as her voice boomed through the building.

Screams from the girls erupted, cheers erupted, and it was just so loud. Just like last year, except more people and new people.

I walked to the curtains and stopped. I turned on the headset and nodded my head towards the stage manager.

"Sup Kanto?" I asked into the headset as I paced behind the curtains.

The curtains started to rise and I stepped onto the stage.

"I hope you all enjoy this new song. It's called That You're with Me." I announced.

I waited for the cheers to settle down before taking a breath. I scanned the crowd and found who I was looking for.

Sitting in the fifth row...

_"She's fun_

_She's sweet_

_Her eyes are blue_

_She's cool_

_She's hot_

_She's all I need_

_Means a lot_

_Everything to me_

_That you're with me_

_Just one problem_

_I can't even breath_

_You got me so_

_Confused! Con-Confused_

_(Con-Confused)_

_Girl you got my_

_Hypnotized Ti-tized_

_Come on baby_

_Tell me whatcha thinkin' OH~_

_She's fun_

_She's sweet_

_Her eyes are blue_

_She's cool_

_She's hot_

_She's all I need_

_Means a lot_

_Everything to me_

_That you're with me_

_Another problem_

_I can't even tell ya_

_You're so~_

_Baby why_

_Can't ya see_

_I want ya_

_Scannin' the crowd_

_See her smiling up_

_At me~_

_She's fun_

_She's sweet_

_Her eyes are blue_

_She's cool_

_She's hot_

_She's all I need_

_Means a lot_

_Everything to me_

_That you're with me_

_Baby you're all I _

_Need N-need_

_So tell me_

_Whatcha thinkin'_

_Whatcha thinkin'_

_Baby? Ba-B-Baby~_

_She's all I need_

_Means a lot_

_Everything to me_

_That you're_

_With me~ W-With m-m-me~"_

I finished the song and everyone stood up cheering. The applause was deafening, especially the screams from the fans.

"Thank you! I hope you all enjoyed it. The song was dedicated to someone and I hope..." I trailed and scanned the crowd.

I saw her smiling at me.

"I hope she knows who she is. Thank you!" I cried bowing and walking backstage.

"Let's give Ash Ketchum one more round of applause!" Allira cried as she hopped back on stage.

I heard the cheers as I went back towards the room. As I neared the door I saw Misty standing there waiting for me...like she did last year.

"Hey Misty," I said as I stopped at the door.

"Hey Ash. Good song it was amazing." she said.

"Thanks,"

"Thanks? You dedicated it to moi." she said laughing as she shoved me playfully.

I just nodded my head. She was about to kiss me, but I turned my head so she kissed my cheek.

"Still?" she asked annoyed.

"Sorry," I muttered.

"Well I'll let you change." she said.

I nodded my head and walked into the room. I closed the door and walked to the mirror.

I gripped the counter and looked at my reflection.

"What has happened to me?" I asked myself.

I shook my head and changed quickly. I soon returned to my seat and waited for the next performance.

**Alice's POV**

I sat in the chair of the room fiddling with my hands. I was glad Dawn was here cause she was keeping me calmer than what I would be if I was alone.

"Dawn I can't do this." I muttered.

Dawn walked up to me and stood in front of me.

"Alice you can do this. You've rehearsed it enough times. You got this." she said confidently.

"No no I don't. I can't do this." I said placing my head in my hands defeated.

I heard Dawn sigh in aggravation.

"Get up," she said.

I got up and kept my head down.

"Head up," she muttered.

I glanced at my reflection to see if I was a nervous wreck. My tutu dress was still flaring out. The dress was black and the tutu was silver with black glitter on it. My shoes were black heels.

I had a memory of this when we were younger. We were ten and I was scared about my dance and she slapped me in the face.

"No you're going to slap me." I said.

Dawn looked at me with her sapphire eyes.

"You think I would slap you? That was when we were ten. I'm more matured than that." she said calmly.

I looked at her unconvinced.

"I'm going to tell you a secret that helps calm me before a show. Close your eyes." Dawn said calmly.

"Ho-" I started.

"Just do it," Dawn snapped.

I closed my eyes.

"Now take a deep breath." Dawn said calmly.

I took a deep breath and held it.

***SMACK*** Dawn's hand connected with my cheek.

"YOU SLAPPED ME!" I screamed at her.

"Nervous still?" she asked with a smirk.

I shook my head.

"Slapping you helps you keep your cool." she stated.

"Shut up," I muttered annoyed.

I walked to the mirror and looked at my cheek.

"At least I don't have a hand print on my face." I muttered to myself.

A knock came from the door and I turned around.

"You're on in five," the assistant said and closed the door.

I took a breath and glanced at Dawn.

"Good luck Ali. I have to get back to my seat so I can watch." she said.

She gave me a hug and hurried out of the room. I grabbed a water and took a few sips. I then left the room and followed the assistant to the stage.

I now waited backstage and adjusted the headset to my head.

"Here for the first time ever doing a solo is Alice Wisher! Please give her a round of applause!" Allira cried as she hurried off the stage.

I took a breath and walked out from backstage. I walked to the center of the stage as the lights became brighter.

I looked up and saw the many people. This was way more people here than at concerts.

"This song is called So What! It's for everyone it's just a rebellious song. I hope you all enjoy." I announced and my voice blasted through the building.

_"So what!_

_I'm the boss_

_of m-me-me_

_nobody tell m-m-me_

_what's right or wrong_

_no no no_

_So what!_

_I'm not perfect_

_it don't bother me_

_so why does it bother you?_

_Don't try to re-reason_

_with me_

_it-it'll be like_

_talkin' to a wall_

_So what!_

_I'm not perfect_

_it don't bother me_

_so why does it bother you?_

_I'm reasonable_

_I'm smart_

_I'm funny_

_I'm not perfect_

_so why do you care?_

_So what!_

_I'm not perfect_

_it don't bother me_

_so why does it bother you?_

_No no no_

_I'm no perfect girl..._

_But I'm the _

_r-r-r-real thing_

_So what!_

_I'm not perfect_

_it don't bother me_

_so why does it bother you?_

_Will you accept me_

_as..._

_non perfect?_

_So what it's gonna be?"_

I finished the song and the crowd erupted in cheers and screams.

"Thank you!" I cried as I ran backstage.

I smiled in success as I went to change back into my long dress. I then went back towards the seats to sit and watch the other performances.

**Dawn's POV**

I sat in the chair swinging my legs back and forth. Alice was sitting in one of the other chairs.

I looked at my outfit. My outfit was a fall off shoulder top that was black, a pair of ripped jeans, and heels. My hair was pulled into a loose ponytail.

A knock came from the door and the assistant popped his head in.

"You're on in five," he said.

I nodded my head and stood up fromthe chair. I walked over to Alice.

"Good luck Dawn. Show them that new song." she said giving me a hug before leaving.

I walked out of the room and went to the stage and waited backstage. I sipped at the bottle of water and adjusted the headset on my head.

"Well everyone it's time for another performance. Please welcome Dawn Berlitz!" Allira cried as her voice boomed through the building.

The curains rose and I walked onto the stage. The lights started to slowly come back on and lighted up the stage.

"Sup Kanto? This is a new song called Tick Tock! I hope you all enjoy!" I announced as my voice was blasted through the building.

I waited for the cheers to settle before starting the song.

_"Tick tock tick tock_

_ti'me clicking away_

_girl hold him c-close_

_Time's drawing near_

_time's almost up_

_time's up!_

_I'll have him soon_

_girl you're losing_

_this w-w-war_

_go ahead_

_and _

_give up_

_tick tock_

_Time's drawing near_

_time's almost up_

_time's up!_

_You lose_

_I win_

_he's mine_

_not yours_

_tick tock_

_time's up_

_Time's drawing near_

_time's almost up_

_time's up!_

_So now boy_

_yes or no?_

_yes or no?_

_tick tock_

_I'm waitin'_

_Time's drawing near_

_time's almost up_

_time's up!_

_So what's it gonna be?_

_yes or no?_

_yes or no?_

_tick tock_

_your time's_

_ru-ru-run-running out"_

I finished the song and the crowd erupted in cheers and screams.

"Thank you! I hope you all enjoyed it!" I cried.

I glanced through the crowd and smiled at someone in the crowd and ran backstage.

**Jack's POV**

I stood looking at myself in the mirror.

"Show time," I muttered.

I popped my neck and glanced at myself one last time. I wore a black button up shirt, a pair of white jeans, and sneakers. I flipped my hair and faced Ash.

"Good luck," Ash said tossing me a water.

I caught the bottle of water and the door opened.

"You're on in five," an assistant said.

I nodded my head and Ash said bye and left.

"You can do this," I muttered walking out the door.

I was now backstage waiting for the headset and sipping the water. Someone handed me the headset and I put it on my head. I placed my water on the table and then I waited with my nerves trying to come back.

"Please welcome Jack Harris!" Allira cried.

I walked out from behind the curtains and looked at all the people.

_Here we go._ I thought.

"What's up Kanto? This song is called If Only You Knew. I hope you all enjoy this new song." I announced as my voice was blasted across the building.

_"I see her pretty face_

_She sits smiling_

_Up to me_

_Girl if only you knew_

_If only you knew _

_What I think of you_

_I think..._

_You're beautiful_

_You're funny_

_Sweet and kind_

_Just amazing_

_Sorry..._

_That I can't say _

_This to your face_

_I'm to afraid_

_Girl..._

_If only you knew_

_I hope you find _

_This song touching_

_Girl I think you're..._

_Beautiful_

_Funny_

_Sweet_

_Kind_

_And amazing!_

_So don't ever doubt yourself_

_You're perfect in my eyes_

_If only you knew_

_What I think of you_

_If..._

_Only..._

_You..._

_Knew..."_

I ended the song and the crowd cheered.

"Thank you!" I cried bowing.

I walked backstage and could still hear the cheers. I went to the room and changed back into my first outfit and went to the seats.

**Please R&R**


	20. Kanto Awards part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or any of its respective trademarks. All rights for those go to Satoshi Tajiri, Game Freak, Nintendo, et al.**

**XashXdawnX- Well here's the next chapter of Kanto Bands. I see that many of you hate Misty being back. Don't worry she'll be gone soon. :) Enjoy**

Chapter 19: Kanto Awards (part 2)

Allira hopped back onto the stage and waited for the crowd to settle down since the last performer had lost their voice and broke down in tears. Everyone supported her though none laughed, booed, or anything...everyone was mature about it.

"Thank you," she said to the singer who was now somewhere.

She looked at someone who was on the stage crew and nodded her head so the movement was barely noticeable.

"Now! We have the duets starting! First up is..." she announced happily.

Soon Allira was back on the stage. She was jumping slightly, apparently happy or excited about the next performers.

"Up next in a few minutes we have for the first time ever...Alice Wisher and Jack Harris!" she announced loudly as her voice was blasted into the stands.

The crowd cheered and clapped while some fans screamed.

**Alice's POV**

I sat in the chair swinging my legs. Dawn stood in front of me fixing my makeup.

"Dawn I can't do this," I muttered.

"Alice yes you can. You got through the solo. You can so do a duet." Dawn said fixing my lipstick.

I waited until she was done messing with my lips.

"No I can't. What if I mess up? What if I lose my voice? What-" I said freaking, but Dawn cut me off.

"Say 'What if' one more I'm and I will slap you. Do you want me to slap you to make your nerves stop?" she asked as she looked at my face.

"Please don't,"

"I will,"

"No,"

She moved her hand to my face and I jerked back.

"I'm fixing your base!" she cried.

I moved my head back and she fixed whatever was wrong with my base. Soon Dawn noodled, happy with her work and she sat down.

I sipped on the water trying to calm my nerves. I placed the water on the table and looked at my hand. I saw that my hand was shaking.

"Umm Dawn..." I trailed still looking at my hand.

Dawn looked up and stared at my hand. She walked over to me and slapped me.

"OW!" I screamed holding my cheek.

"Sorry," she said.

I looked at my hand and it wasn't shaking anymore.

"Pain takes your mind off of the nervousness." Dawn said nodding her head.

"Whatever," I muttered still holding my cheek.

A knock came on the door and I glanced up.

"The duet starts in five," the assistant stated.

I got up from the chair and looked at my outfit. I wore another tutu dress, except this one was silver and black. I had some knee high boots on that were black with buckles on.

"Well good luck Ali," Dawn said giving me a hug before she walked out to get her seat.

I stared at myself.

"You can do this," I muttered as I turned and walked out the door.

I almost ran into Jack, but stopped.

**Jack's POV**

I stared at my reflection. I wore a pair of ripped jeans that were a little snug, a button up black shirt, and boots.

"Well good luck," Ash said nodding and walking out of the room.

I waited in the room for the assistant to come. I sipped on the water and just waited...becoming very bored.

Soon the door opened and the assistant poked his head in.

"Your on in five," he said closing the door.

I got up from the chair and walked to the door. I walked out and started walking towards the stage and nearly got run into by Alice.

"Sorry," she muttered.

"No problem," I said glancing at her from the corner of my eye.

She looked very cute in her tutu dresses. Both of her dresses were cute and with her jumping around on stage made her look cute.

She looked very nervous and it showed in her face.

"Hey it's alright. You'll be fine." I said softly.

She looked startled and faced me.

"I'm not nervous," she said with a steady voice.

"Shows in your face,"

She glared at me and muttered something. I flipped my hair from eyes and soon were behind the stage.

**NO POV**

Alice and Jack waited behind the stage adjusting the headsets.

"OK OK! Let's give it up Alice and Jack who are performing Under a Spell!" Allira announced jumping back onto the stage.

She quickly hopped off the stage. The lights dimmed and soon Alice and Jack walked onto the stage and two spotlights hit them.

_(Jack)_

_I can see_

_the day we met_

_I knew you_

_were someone special_

_(Alice)_

_When I first saw you_

_I knew you would have an_

_affect on me_

_boy you are always on my mind!_

_(Jack)_

_Girl you put me under a spell_

_(Alice)_

_I must be under a spell_

_(Both)_

_Ever since I met you_

_I never seeem to _

_stop thinking of_

_you_

_(Alice)_

_That day..._

_(Jack) _

_That day seemed to_

_never end_

_(Alice)_

_But all things_

_must come to_

_an e-e-end_

_(Both)_

_How I wish the day _

_never ened_

_How I wish time forze_

_How I wish..._

_Please let us go-go_

_under a s-s-spell_

_let us go_

_under a spell_

_(Jack)_

_I'm under a spell_

_cause of you!_

_Under a spell..._

_(Alice)_

_Going under _

_a spell..._

_(Both)_

_Under a sp-spe-spell_

The song ended and the two were standing in front of one another. The crowd erupted in cheers, screams, whistles, and more screams.

"You did good," Jack muttered softly.

"Thanks...you did too." Alice muttered smiling.

The two grabbed hands and raised their hands above their heads before doing a small bow. They dropped hands and Jack stepped back and pointed to Alice and started clapping.

The crowd soon followed Jack's actions. Alice stepped back and pointed to Jack and clapped. Soon the crowd was clapping for Jack too.

They walked back behind the stage and Allira hopped back onto the stage.

"What a wonderful performance! Good sportsman ship by Alice and Jack! What a great duet and a great partner ship!" she cried.

The two teens were now back to the rooms where they were to stay, but they stood outside of where Alice was.

"You did amazing Alice," Jack said.

"Thanks. You're an amazing singer Jack." Alice said smiling.

Jack just nodded his head. Alice looked down at her shoes. For some reason she was really shy at the moment.

"Well I'll see you when we all sing together." Jack said.

"Yeah," Alice said softly.

Jack walked off and Alice entered her room. She shook her head and changed back into her first dress.

Alice walked ot with a smile on her face and headed towards the seats.

**Dawn's POV**

It was almost time for mine and Ash's duet. I was slightly scared, but most of all I was worried. The song we made...I'm afraid it might start trouble with Ash and Misty. I think it'll make questions start from Tessa. Will the news think something afterwards? I just don't want anything bad to happen...but if something good happened then I'll be A'OK with that.

"Dawn. Dawn. DAWN!" Alice cried tapping me.

"Huh?" I asked breaking from my thoughts.

"Are you OK? I called your name for a while. What's bothering you?"

Alice looked at my makeup and fixed something. She then examined my outfit.

"Nothing is wrong. I was just thinking." I lied.

Ever since this summer I've become a great liar. It's even better now since Tessa questions us both.

"OK if you say so."

She walked behind my chair and fixed my hair. She then walked back to the front and nodded at her work.

"OK it's all good." she said happily.

I stood up and examined myself in the mirror. I wore a black skirt. The skirt in the front ended at my thigh and the back fell to my shoes like a wedding gown. I also wore a silver shirt with one armsock attached to it, and black heeles. My hair was falling over my shoulders.

"You look amazing Dawn. You're going to turn some heads." Alice said.

"It's just celebrities and fans. Who could I charm?" I asked facing her.

When I turned to face her my skirt spun around with me. Alice just winked and wiggled her eyebrows.

"You know who I'm talking about." she said with a smile and in a singsong voice.

"ALICE!" I cried my voice very high pitched.

I think I might've been blushing and I prayed that I wasn't. A knock came and the assistant poked her head in.

"You're on in five," she said and closed the door quietly.

"Deny all you want Dawn. The evidence is clear...on your face and neck." Alice said winking, waving, and walking out.

I glanced at myself in the mirror. Yep, I was blushing and I knew she was talking about the necklace...that belonged to Ash.

I waited for a few seconds and my face returned to its normal color. I walked out of the room and jumped when Ash touched my arm.

**Ash's POV**

I stood looking at my reflection with a million thoughts racing through my head. The assistant had a came a while ago, but I still hadn't left. Jack had left a few minutes ago and now I was stuck in the room alone with only my thoughts for comapny.

"This isn't helping any." I stated to myself.

I walked out of my room and went to where Dawn's room was. I waited outside her door, so I could walk with her to the stage.

After waiting for a few minutes I saw the assisant poke her head in. Soon after she left Alice walked out.

"Oh hi Ash," she said surprised to see me.

"Hey Alice. You did really god." I greeted.

"Thanks. Good luck. Nice outfit."

"Thanks,"

"Well I have to go. See ya." she said waving as she walked off.

I wore a pair of black pants, a white shirt with a silver design across the back, and black sneakers.

I waited for a few more minutes and the door opened and Dawn walked out. I touched her arm and she jumped and faced me.

"Hey," she said with a smile.

"Hey," I greeted.

She closed the door and we started towards the stage. I glanced at her outfit which was very different. It made her have a mysterious look to her, especially the skirt. I found myself staring and I quickly tore my eyes from her and stared straight until she spoke.

"Are you ready?" she asked as we neared the door that would take us behind stage.

"Yeah. Are you?" I asked.

"Yeah...just nervous."

"Don't worry,"

"Yeah like I always say "No need to worry." It's my good luck saying."

_No need to worry? Hmm that's a good saying. Fits her._ I thought.

I shook my head and my mind started thinking of the thoughts that I had while in the dressing room. I shook my head once again and we were now backstage.

**NO POV**

Ash and Dawn waited behind the stage making a small chat. They were handed the headsets and they adjusted them so they fit to their heads.

"Alirght! Next up we have for the first time ever...Ash Ketchum and Dawn Berlitz! PLease give them a round of applause!" Allira cried happily and loudly.

A loud applause filled the room.

"Oh and they will be performing a song you all know by Dawn, but made into a duet. They will be singing Lock and Key!" Allira cried and hopped off stage.

"Here we go," Dawn muttered.

"Yeah here we go. No need to worry right?" Ash said giving Dawn a reasuring smile.

Dawn nodded her head and smiled back at him. The two walked onto the stage and the crowd cheered.

_(Dawn)_

_All I see is darkness_

_All I feel is confusion_

_I know that my heart is~_

_Locked up_

_Locked up and~_

_Waitin on my key_

_I'm a lock! Waitin on my key~_

_(Ash)_

_So much sorrow_

_So much pain_

_I need help_

_I need someone to help me_

_I am alone~_

_Lost in my own world~_

_(Dawn) _

_No waking moment_

_When I don't think about _

_The future~_

_You're voice_

_You're touch_

_You're smile_

_But all I see is pain_

_And~ darkness!_

_(Both)_

_I can be a light!_

_I can show you_

_The joy!_

_(Dawn)_

_I am a lock! _

_(Ash)_

_I am a key! Right?_

_(Both)_

_Together we'll be OK!_

_We'll shine bright_

_No more pain_

_No more confusion_

_No more hurt_

_Only one thing~_

_(Dawn)_

_Now my heart is unlocked!_

_All I hope is I don't get hurt~_

_I was a lock_

_Waitin on my key_

_And now..._

_My wait is over..._

_(Ash)_

_I finally found a light_

_A light that shines bright_

_(Both)_

_Together we'll be OK!_

_We'll shine bright_

_No more pain_

_No more confusion_

_No more hurt_

_Only one thing~_

The song ended and everyone cheered. The two bowed and Ash stepped back and pointed to Dawn. THe crowd cheered loudly and Dawn did the same with Ash and the crowd cheered even louer if possible. THe two then grabbed hands and bowed.

They then walked backstage.

"You did good," Ash said.

"Thanks...you did too..." Dawn trailed seeming to be unsure.

"Is something wrong?"

"I'm just scared about the song. What if the news thinks something? What if Misty starts again? I don't want to ruin anything. I don't want you to get something messed up if something happened." Dawn explained.

"Nothing will happen. The news makes lies. Don't worry about it."

Dawn just nodded her head slightly. They were now at Dawn's door and stood talking about this and that.

"Well you did good. You-" Ash started, but stopped since Dawn was looking behind him.

"I have to go," she said moving towards her door.

Ash looked over his shoulder.

"Don't," he said softly.

Dawn stopped moving when she heard his voice.

"B-" she started, but Ash shushed her.

Misty appeared behind Ash.

"That was a good song." she said hugging Ash.

She glanced at Dawn and sorta smiled.

"You did good Ash. Come on you have to get changed."

"You go on Misty. I was talking to Dawn." Ash said looking at Misty.

Misty looked at Ash with a pouty expression.

"Ash," she whined.

"Misty please," Ash said.

Misty just nodded her head and walked off.

"Sorry," Ash apoligized.

Dawn just remained silent.

"What were you saying before?" Dawn asked.

"Umm..." Ash trailed thinking back to what he had said a few minutes ago.

"Oh that! I was saying that you did good and that you..." Ash trailed uncertain and scratched the back of his head.

"That I what?" Dawn asked curiously.

"Umm..."

"Tell me cause I won't move until you do."

"Funny you were just wanting to leave a few minutes ago."

"That was later this is now. Now tell me."

Ash muttered something and Dawn only caught 'looked'.

"What was that?" Dawn asked.

Ash muttered it again and this time Dawn caught nothing.

"What?"

"That. You. Looked..." Ash said and muttered the last word.

"That I looked what?" Dawn asked.

"...Amazing..." Ash said and looked down quickly.

Dawn felt her face heat up and she had a small smile.

"Thank you," she said softly.

"I gotta go," Ash said quickly.

"Bye,"

Ash quickly walked away shaking his head.

"I'm so stupid." he muttered to himself.

Dawn walked into her dressing room.

"That was sweet of him." she said smiling.

**Sooo how was that? Hate liked it?**

**Please R&R**


	21. Kanto Awards Closer&Relationships?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or any of its respective trademarks. All rights for those go to Satoshi Tajiri, Game Freak, Nintendo, et al.**

**XashXdawnX- I think many of you will love this chapter. Well enjoy!**

Chapter 20: Kanto Awards Closer&Relationships?

Alice, Ash, Dawn, and Jack had just finished the song and stood on stage as the crowd cheered. The four joined hands and bowed.

They then started backstage as the crowd cheers died down.

"We did it!" the four cried once by the dressing rooms.

They parted ways and entered the dressing rooms.

**With Alice and Dawn**

As soon as the door closed the two sighed in relief.

"Dawn we did it." Alice said smiling.

"Yeah we did..." Dawn trailed sitting down and looking at her reflection.

"You OK?"

Dawn nodded her head stiffly and quickly got up and grabbed her bag.

Alice stared at her cousin confused.

_Something's up with her._ she thought.

Dawn had changed back into the first dress and Alice was now changing.

Soon the two were done changing and just sat in the room talking.

"Are you sure you're OK?" Alice asked glancing at her cousin.

"Yes Alice...I'm fine." Dawn replied.

"Well you don't seem OK. What's bugging you?"

"Nothing!"

Alice flinched as her cousin yelled at her. Dawn looked at her hands and folded them.

"Sorry Alice," she said softly.

Alice just muttered something and got up.

"We should go back to the seats." she said opening the door.

Dawn sighed and followed her cousin quietly.

**NO POV**

Allira hopped back onto the stage and went behind the podium.

"OK! Who's ready for the band awards? We are done with the performances! Now it's time to find out if the person you voted for won!" Allira cried.

The fans cheered and the celebrities clapped.

Allira motioned for someone to come from behind the curtains. A singer who had won last year walked out.

"Good evening! I am Will Jones last years winner for Best Guitarist. Now the nominees are TJ Jones, Rave, and Gracelyn Holly!" Will announced.

"If the nominees will please come up to the stage. The three walked onto the stage and waited with their hearts pounding in their chests.

"The winner for this years Best Guitarist is..."

Will paused dramatically. He opened the envelope and looked at it.

"The winner is...TJ Jones!" Will announced.

Many people stood and cheered. TJ walked to the middle and he was given the trophy. He had a smile on his face and was very happy to win.

"Well come up and say a few words." Will said stepping to the side.

TJ walked to the podium and stood behind it.

"Well I want to thank everyone who voted for me. I also want Rave and Gracelyn to know that you two are really awesome guitarists no matter what." TJ said into the mic.

The crowd cheered and the two other nominees smiled and nodded at him thanking him.

The awards continued with so many awards finally it was time for Most Energetic Drummer. The nominees walked up to the stage and waited.

The announcer was Carly Niles who won last year.

"Well I am very honor to announce the winner of this years Most Energetic Female Drummer. The nominees are Kat Smith, Opel Tracker, Ann Rogers, and Yu Yu!" Carly announced.

Carly opened the envelope and looked at the name.

"The winner is..." Carly trailed.

"Kat Smith!"

Kat who wasn't expecting to win was just shocked and she walked over to the podium and took her place.

"Umm well I can honestly say I didn't expect to win. I am honored to have won. Thank you everyone who voted for me. I can't thank you guys enough. I want to give credit to the other nominees...Yu Yu you inspired me to become a drummer." Kat said smiling after she finished.

Abby's and Leigh's award came, but they lost to Tresha and Thresh who were brother and sister. Alice didn't win the award, but she didn't care...she was just honored to be nominated.

Jack won the award he was nominated for, but Hunter didn't win.

"Now what you have all be waiting for. The Best Female and Male Singer of the year! To give this award we have the managers of the two most hottest teen bands to give the awards." Allira announced into the mic.

The crowds cheered.

"Please welcome Gary Oak and Tessa Willer!" Allira cried stepping to the side.

"Well obviously I'm announcing the male singers." Gary said making the audience laugh.

Tessa stood directly in front of the mic.

"The nominees for Best Female Singer are...Dawn Berlitz, Kit Conn, Ni, Verra, and Lee Holmes." Tessa announced as the singers took their place on the stage.

Tessa stepped back and Gary now stood directly in front of the mic.

"The nominees for Best Male Singer are...Ash Ketchum, W.J. Jackson, Eli, Ice, and Shawn Drake Queen." Gary announced as the singers took their place on the stage.

The two were handed two envelopes and they opened the envelopes and glanced at the names.

"This years Best Female Singer is..." Tessa trailed as she paused dramatically.

"This years Best Male Singer is..." Gary trailed and paused dramatically.

No one in the building made a noise. The nominees held their breath, the fans stayed sitting at the edge of their seats with their eyes glued to the stage, the other band mates waited, and finally Tessa and Gary spoke.

"The winners are..." they trailed.

Some movement happened.

"Dawn Berlitz! Ash Ketchum!" Tessa and Gary announced.

Screams of joy erupted from the crowds. A standing ovation was made to the two winners.

They were handed the trophies by their managers and nodded. They then stood behind the podium waiting for the crowd to calm before speaking.

The crowd quieted down a good bit and Ash spoke first since he knew Dawn must be in shock.

"Well thanks to everyone who voted for me. Sorry for the others. You guys are still great singers. I just want to thank everyone. I can't thank you enough." Ash announced.

The crowd cheered again and quieted quickly so they could hear Dawn speak.

"I just want to thank everyone who voted. I never thought I would get it. Girls you are all amazing singers and never forget that. Thank you." Dawn announced.

The crowd cheered yet again and the two had to walk to the middle of the stage to get a picture taken.

Allira hopped back onto the stage once everyone had walked off.

"Well this years Kanto Awards are coming to a close. We have one award left. The one award which I am itching to find out who won. This years Kanto's Best Teen Band. Who all wants to know?" Allira cried pointing towards the crowd.

Cheers erupted and Allira motioned for everyone to calm down.

"OK OK! Well Ash Ketchum and Dawn Berlitz's bands get up here!" Allira cried.

The two bands walked from the audience and onto the stage and waited.

Allira walked behind the podium.

"Here on this stage I have the most famous teen bands of Kanto. I have Ash Ketchum and his band who have been a band for a few years now. I also have Dawn Berlitz and her band who have been a band since this summer. Wow not even a year, but almost and already nominated for something this big." Allira announced looking at the two bands.

Allira faced the crowd.

"Well enough of me talking. Let's get this over and done with right?" she asked.

"YES!" the crowd answered.

Allira was handed an envelope.

"Inside this envelope...lays the name of the band who has won this years Best Teen Band." Allira said slowly moving the envelope so everyone could see it.

She slid her finger under the flap and teared it opened.

Everyone was now dead quiet and the two bands waited with their hearts pounding.

Allira removed the paper that was inside the envelope and looked at it. Her eyes widened in shock and she then smiled.

"Ladies and gentlemen this years KBTB is Dawn Berlitz and her band!" Allira cried into the mic.

Screams filled the building along with the loud applause of claps.

The five girls were shocked and looked over at Ash and his band who were clapping for them.

There was a hint of disappointment, but mostly happiness for the girls.

After the five had thanked everyone the celebrities retreated to the dressing rooms.

"I will be waiting in the limo for you." Tessa said as she walked out of the dressing room.

The girls grabbed their bags and walked out to find Ethan waiting with his arms opened. They handed him the bags and Kat quickly ran off towards the bathroom.

Alice and Dawn quickly walked off so they could see Ash and Jack.

**With Alice and Dawn**

The two were waiting outside the dressing room where Ash's band was. They had saw Hunter, Gary, and TJ walk out.

Ash and Jack walked out and saw the two girls.

"Hey," they greeted.

"Hey,"

"Congrats on getting KBTB." Ash and Jack said.

"Thanks,"

Ash looked towards his right and saw Misty.

"We gotta go," Ash muttered.

"Oh alright," Alice and Dawn said sadly.

"We can meet you two at the summer place where you two stayed later tonight." Jack suggested.

"Sure,"

The two waved bye and hurried to put enough distance between them and Alice and Dawn.

**NO POV**

Soon the limo was pulling into the driveway of the girls mansion.

"Well you girls did wonderful. I am honored to be your manager. You can do whatever you want, just don't get in trouble." Tessa said retreating to her room.

The girls ran up the stairs to their rooms to change out of the heels and dresses.

Soon Alice and Dawn were outside and getting into a jeep and heading towards the summer house.

"My feet hurt!" Alice whined.

"Mine do too." Dawn muttered.

Dawn pulled to a stop near the house and the two hopped out of the jeep.

They walked into the house which was very empty and quiet.

After sitting in the living room for five minutes a car horn sounded from outside. The two walked to the door and opened it. They saw Ash and Jack walked towards the house.

"Hey," Ash and Jack greeted casually.

"Hey," Dawn and Alice greeted with smiles.

Alice closed the door and the four walked to the living room and sat.

Alice yawned and shook her head.

**Dawn's POV**

We sat in the living room for a while and none of us spoke. Alice had just yawned and shook her head.

"Anyone thirsty? I am. I'll go get some sodas." she said standing up.

She started towards the kitchen muttering something nonsense as her blistered feet hit the floor.

"I'll go help her. She looks like she's drunk cause she's so tired." Jack said standing and walking the way she had gone.

Now it was just Ash and I. We sat in quietness for a while. I folded my hands and unfolded them.

"Soooo..." I trailed.

"What's bothering you?" Ash asked suddenly.

"N-Nothing. Why?" I asked.

"After the duet you were a nervous wreck. You're worrying about the song and news."

"I'm fine about that...nothing is bothering me."

Ash looked at my face and just remained looking at me for a while.

"Well you aren't lying about the song not bothering you. It's something else." he said after looking at me for a while.

_How did he know?_ I thought shocked that he knew something was bothering me.

"What's bothering you?" he asked again.

"Nothing Ash,"

**Ash's POV**

I knew something was bothering her. So I thought back to what I had said or what she had said.

_Oh...that's what's bothering her._

I looked to see what she was wearing. She wore a pair of short shorts that were white, a tight tank top that was black, and her black flip flops were abandoned at the door. Her hair was still loose like it had been when she wore her first dress at the awards.

She still wore my necklace and she looked tired.

Even if she was tired she looked very pretty.

_Wait what? I'm with Misty though... _I thought.

_But it's a forced relationship!_ my conscience cried.

_True..._

_Dawn is so much nicer than Misty. She's who you want! Make a move! _my conscience screamed at me.

I looked at Dawn and she was lost in thought.

I found myself saying Dawn's name very softly. She turned her head and looked at me. I soon found myself leaning in without knowing.

**Dawn's POV**

Ash had called my name very softly that I barely hear it. He was soon leaning in. My heart raced and I felt my face heat up. I found myself leaning in, but thoughts came into my head.

_He's with Misty though. _I thought.

_It's a force relationship! Do it! It's not cheating!_ my conscience screamed at me.

I looked at Ash and he seemed unsure for a second.

_Do it! _my conscience screamed.

I leaned the rest of the way and brushed my lips against Ash's. He seemed shocked at first, but he kissed me back.

I heard a small gasp, but didn't bother to even break away and look.

Ash and I had only kissed for a few seconds, but it felt way longer.

Ash looked at my eyes and I smiled at him. He smiled his smile that I liked a lot.

"So did I just make you cheat on Misty?" I asked innocently.

"No...it's a forced relationship. I'm ending it." Ash replied softly.

"Good cause I don't need a rep." I said giggling.

Ash laughed and smiled at me again. I turned to the kitchen and saw Alice and Jack both looking shocked.

"What?" Ash and I asked.

"Finally," they muttered.

"What ab-" I started, but noticed that they were holding hands.

"Whoa wait what happened?" I asked pointing to their hands.

**Alice's POV **

I had gone to get sodas and I was in the kitchen and I heard someone else enter.

"You look like a drunken fool." Jack said.

"Ha ha very funny." I said fake laughing.

I opened the fridge and removed some sodas. I turned around and bumped into Jack who had moved to the island.

"Sorry," I muttered.

He just nodded his head and watched as I placed sodas on the counter.

"Alice can I say something?" Jack asked.

I stopped what I was doing and faced him.

"What?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Tonight you-" he started, but I stopped him.

"Let me guess. I looked cute right?" I asked.

"Yeah. You always do, but tonight when I saw you standing in the first dress you look beautiful." he muttered.

I blushed and looked at the ground. I felt him grab my hand gently and I looked up at him. He leaned down and brushed his lips against mine and I kissed him back.

"I like you too." I muttered smiling at him.

"Good," he said.

Then we went to leave and saw Ash and Dawn kissing.

**NO POV**

Once Alice and Jack explained and Dawn and Ash understood Jack stood up.

"Ash it's about time!" he cried happily.

Ash just laughed at his friend's behavior.

"Whatever. Tomorrow I'm ending it with Misty. I would tonight, but she's celebrating and I can't do that to her on the Kanto Awards. I don't want to be that much of a jerk." Ash explained.

The four got up and left the house, but before leaving they kissed one more time and left.

**Soooo how was it? Loved it? Hated it? **

**I'm sorry for not including the group song. I just couldn't make one up so yeah...**

**Please R&R**


	22. Ending It

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of its respective trademarks. All rights go to Satoshi Tajiri, Nintendo, Game Freak, et al.**

**XashXdawnX-Well I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

Chapter 21: Ending It

**Ash's POV**

"Ash!" Jack yelled from outside my door.

I opened my eyes and sat up slowly. I rubbed my eyes and stummbled to my door.

"What?" I asked opening my door.

"Misty called. She wants you to come over to her house."

"Did she sound happy?"

"Yeah. Super happy."

"Well I'm going to burst that happiness."

"Oh yeah...she saidbe there by noon."

I glanced at my clockand saw that it was ten thirty. I closed my door and looked for some clothes.

I walked down to my living room by eleven and grabbed my keys.

"Later," I called to whereever Jack was.

I heard a faint reply and left the house. I hopped into my car and started to Misy's house.

"Get there early and I can get it over and done with." I muttered.

I pulled into the familiar driveway of Misty's mansion. I parked my car and got out of it.

I walked to the front door and pressed the doorbell.

"Oh like it's Ash. Umm Misty is still like getting ready. I guess you can like go on up. Just you umm like better knock though." Daisy said as she answered the door.

I just nodded and walked into the mansion. I walked up the stairs and to Misty's room.

_You can do this. Well you did kinda cheat last night-NO no I did not. Forced relationship! If I don't want to be in a relationship it's not cheating. Knock on the door._

I knocked on the door and I heard footsteps nearing the door.

"Who is it?" Misty asked her voice muffled.

"Ash," I said.

"Why are you here? It's not noon."

"I need to talk to you."

"Hang on,"

I waited for a few minutes and Misty opened the door.

"Hi Ash! Why are you early?" Misty asked allowing me to enter her room.

I sat at her computer chair and rested my arms on the back rest.

"Like I said I need to talk to you." I said.

Misty sat down on her bed with her legs crossed.

It was times like this when I remember who she used to be and what I felt for her this summer before all the drama.

"Well I want to talk about us." I said.

"What about us?" Misty asked confused.

I looked around her room. Her screen saver was me and her when we first got together. Many pictures of us hung on her wall. I saw the trophy she won last night on her trophy shelf.

"Well haven't you noticed we aren't the same like we once were?" I asked.

I wanted to break up with her as nicely as I could. Hopefully, it won't end up like last time. I just hope she won't make me angry.

"What do you mean?" she asked tilting her head.

"Misty ever since this summer. Well even before that. After at least seven months of being famous and dating. Everything with us just turned."

"No, everything started messing up this summer. When you and Jack met those two girls."

I had a feeling this was going to turn into a fight and end up like the last break up.

"Mi-" I started.

"Admit it Ash. You know it's true."

"Misty no it's not,"

"You didn't come to my celebration party."

"You didn't invite me!"

"You don't need an invite!"

"Yes I do. My mom raised me to never go to something unless invited! I was with friends celebrating!"

"Who?"

"Jack and some others..."

"Ashy why are we yelling?"

"Don't call me Ashy..."

"I've always called you Ashy."

"Yeah and what was that before? The _forced relationship._ Misty I-"

"Forced relationship? Ash I only did that because I still love you!"

"Misty I came here to say one thing."

Misty stared at me and opened her mouth.

"Ash I love you still. I always have. This summer though...things between us got messed up."

"Misty things between us got messed up before then."

"NO NO! It happened when...blue head girl...DAWN yeah Dawn came into the picture."

"N-"

"The news people even interviewed you two! The suspected it!"

"Mis-"

"Ash I saw the way you sang. I saw you when you sang your solo. You weren't looking at me. You were looking farther back. I didn't want to believe it. When you two sang the duet I saw your eyes. They were filled with joy and a spark that I never saw...except for when we first started dating." Misty said softly.

"I-"

"Ash...I know what you want. You don't want to be in a relationship anymore. I just want to know one thing before you end it...with me."

"What?" I asked.

"Are you ending it because of her? Just like last time?"

I looked at her room one more time. I stood from the chair and walked to her door. I opened it slowly and faced her.

She had her head down, her bangs hiding her eyes, but I could see her tears.

"I'm sorry Misty. Goodbye." I said softly and walked out of her room.

I heard Misty say this "I should've know. Goodbye Ash."

I walked out of her house and got into my car and drove back towards my house.

"Misty you'll find someone. I know you will. At least it wasn't a fight." I muttered to myself.

I arrived back at my house and walked into it. I found Jack in the living room watching some TV.

"So how did it go?" he asked turning the TV off.

"She knew what I was going to do. She knew who I was looking at yesterday with the solo. She suspected it. She asked if it was because of Dawn and I just left after saying sorry and goodbye." I explained.

"Wow so it didn't turn into a fight?"

"Nope,"

"Wow..."

I patted my pockets looking for my phone, but didn't feel it.

"Have you seen my phone?" I asked.

"Table," Jack answered.

I walked to the table and grabbed y phone. I typed in a number and soon I was talking to the news.

"Thanks...bye..." I said hnaging my phone up.

"Well it's going to play soon."

**In the girl's mansion**

Dawn and Alice sat in Alice's room watching the TV and talking about last night.

"I still can't believe it." Alice said as she exaimed her nails which were freshly painted.

"Neither can I," Dawn said flipping the channal to Celb Channal.

"Boy oh boy! Just a day after awards and boy do I have a story for you! Don't you dare click off this channal cause next up is a shocking story and history repeating itself!" the announce announced to the viewers.

Dawn and Alice sighed in aggrivation at the commercials.

"These people have got to be rich. As much as this channal shows commercials." Dawn said staring at the TV.

"What are they advertising?" Alice asked.

"Denture toothpaste..."

"Denture toothpaste?"

"Denture toothpaste! Make you feel like you still got teeth even though ya don't! Just squirt on your toothbrush and brush! Then WOW you got yourself a good, shiny white pair of dentures!" Dawn said immitating the voice on the TV.

Alice busted out laughing at Dawn's voice and facial expressions. Alice sat up to watch the TV now.

"..And now back to Celb Channal." a voice said.

"Well folks before the break I said I had a shocking story. I sure do don't you agree? Ash Ketchum and Misty Waterflower are once again broken up." the announcer announced to the viewers.

"Now you all may be thinking..."Wait they were fine last night." See here is a clip."

_"The winner of Kanto's Best Model is..." he started as he paused dramatically and a drum roll started._

_"The winner is..." he trailed opening the envelope and looking at the name._

_"My girl! Misty Waterflower!" he announced._

_Claps erupted from the fans and celebrities as Misty rose from her seat. She walked down the aisle and started approaching the stage._

_Misty wore a two toned halter v neck open back dress. The dress ended at her thigh. She wore clear high heels that heels were tall and skinny. Her hair had been curled and fell in ringlets on her head. Her face was covered in makeup and she was smiling._

_She was on the stage now and was next to Ash, but he was standing away from the mic._

_"I want to thank everyone who voted for me. Having this award given to me by Ash makes it so much better." Misty said as she stepped away from the mic._

_She turned to leave, but a chant started from the fans._

_"Kiss. Kiss. Kiss." the fans chanted._

_Misty faced Ash and looked at him, smiling._

"My oh my. What is going on in these heads. We think Ash ended it since he is the one that called."

The announcer paused to catch her breath.

"A few months ago they broke up. People suspect that Dawn Berlitz has something to do with Kanto's Hottest Couple to break up. Even in the interviews for the Kanto Awards the intervier suspected it."

Dawn stared at the TV and was about to throw the remote at it.

"_My TV _not yours." Alice said snatching the remote form her cousin.

"We can only wonder what caused these problems and why they broke up yet again. Well that's all we have on this story!"

The TV then started showing a boring story.

"WHY DOES EVERYONE THINK I HAVE SOMETHING TO DO WITH IT? Dawn cried loudly.

Alice covered her ears and glared at her cousin.

"Sorry,"

"This isn't helping me with Tessa any. The more I get my name pulled into this the more she might suspect something." Dawn muttered.

Dawn removed her sneaker she had on and threw it at Alice's closed door. The door opened at Kat poked her head in.

"What was that?" she asked looking at the two.

"A shoe," Dawn muttered.

Kat nodded her head and went to close the door, but Alice called out to her.

"Kat,"

Kat poked her head back in.

"Yeah?"

"Where did you go last night? You ran off quickly." Alice asked.

Kat stepped into the room and closed her door. She walked across Alice's room and stopped when she was by her bed.

"I went to see TJ. See." Kat said showing the pictures they had taken last night.

"You two are so cute together!" Alice squealed.

Kat blushed from embarassment as she accidently showed a picture of her and TJ kissing.

"Hey Dawn and Alice I don't mean to sound rude, but you two seem ditzy today. You two came back acting ditzy yesterday. What happened?" Kat asked.

The two looked at Kat like she was crazy.

"Ditzy? How so?" Dawn asked.

"For yourself Dawn. Last night you had this weird smile on your face. It was like in the movies after the girl got kissed by her boyfriend or crush. Same with you Alice." Kat explained.

"Us being kissed? No!"

Kat studided the two with a look that showed she wasn't convienced.

"What and who?" Kat asked.

"Nobody. We don't date." Alice said.

"I won't tell. Please!"

Dawn and Alice knew in a few moments Kat was going to pull her puppy dog face. Dawn's hands flew over her keyboard on her phone and showed Alice the message.

_Should we tell?_

Alice's hands flew over the keyboard and she handed Dawn her phone back.

_Well Kat is someone dating someone from the rivals band. She might be able to help us. I think we can trust her. Your choice. Nod or shake head._

Dawn nodded her head and Alice nodded too.

"OK Kat. If we tell you this you can't tell anyone. Not Tessa, TJ, Leigh, or Abby. Understand?" Dawn stated.

"I get it," Kat said.

"You better Kate cause if you don't...well good luck." Alice said using Kat's real name.

"Alice don't scare her," Dawn said punching Alice.

Alice hopped off her bed and locked her door.

"OK!" she cried.

Dawn and Kat both jumped startled by Alice's outburst.

"What? We don't need Tessa coming in." Alice said sitting on her bed.

"So?" Kat asked.

"Well I date someone from the rival's band." Alice stated.

Kat squealed and looked at Alice.

"Who? Who?" Kat asked.

"The bass player..."

"Jack?"

Alice nodded her head.

"AWWWW! So cute!" Kat squealed.

Kat then turned her attention to Dawn.

"So who do you date?" Kat asked.

"Ash..." Dawn trailed covering her ears.

Kat squealed yet again.

"Too cute!" Kat cried.

Alice and Dawn were both looking at Kat weirdly.

"Well don't worry. I won't tell. The secret's safe with me." Kat said becoming very serious.

"Please don't,"

"I won't,"

Kat hopped off the bed and walked to Alice's door.

"Well at least now I don't have to sneak away by myself. It gets boring and kinda scary sometimes." Kat said as she unlocked the door.

She left the room and Alice and Dawn shook their heads.

"Oh no! Leigh is going to be leaving in a few days." Dawn said suddenly.

Alice frowned at what Dawn had said.

"Why'd you have to remind me?" she asked sadly.

"Oops," Dawn muttered.

**Please R&R**


	23. Leigh's Goodbye

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of its respective trademarks. All rights go to Satoshi Tajiri, Nintendo, Game Freak, et al.**

**XashXdawnX- This chapter will mainly be told in Leigh's POV. A little bit will be told in other POVS but mainly hers.**

Chapter 22: Leigh's Goodbye

**Leigh's POV**

I woke up to the sound of thunder outside. I rubbed my eyes and walked over to my window.

Rain was pouring down, lightning flashed, and thunder boomed.

"Perfect day to leave." I muttered dryly.

I walked to my bed and removed the comforter I had to sleep with for the past few days. I walked to my empty closet and grabbed my outfit for today.

I walked to my bathroom and changed. After changing I walked to the bed and sat down.

Thunder boomed and I jumped, startled. I heard a knock on my door and I looked at my door, waiting for the person to enter.

They never entered so I think they were waiting to be allowed in.

"It's opened," I said as loud as I could.

Tessa opened the door and stepped in.

"We will be leaving in an hour. Are you ready?" she said concerned.

"Okay thanks for telling me. Not really." I replied softly.

Tessa frowned knowing that I was sad and she couldn't do anything.

"Thanks Tessa...thanks for everything."

She nodded her head and left my room, closing the door quietly as she left.

I took a breath and tried to calm myself. I felt myself shaking and knew I lost the battle. Tears escaped my eyes and I just continued to cry.

I laid on my bed with my head in the matress wishing the time would rewind.

"Leigh it's time," Tessa said softly.

I lifted my head and looked at her. I could see her sadness in her eyes.

"I'll be down in a minute." I said sadly.

I heard Tessa leave my room and I rolled over. I placed my feet on the floor and rose from my bed. I walked to my suitcase and picked it up.

I walked to my door and stopped once to it.

"I'm going to miss this life." I muttered as I walked out of the room.

I closed the door and took a breath. I walked down the stairs and entered the living room.

I saw the others sitting on the couch, chairs, or leaning against the wall. I felt my eyes begin to water when I saw their sad expressions.

I knew after my family picked me up my interview would be shown all across the world.

"Come along girls," Tessa said softly.

I walked towards the door, but once at the door my legs felt like lead. I walked slowly outside and took the umbrella Ethan was holding out for me.

"Thanks," I muttered.

He nodded and handed another umbrella off.

I climbed into the limo and folded my hands in my lap and waited quietly. The door closed softly behind Tessa. The limo came to life and started driving out of the mansion driveway.

I looked out the back window and watched as the mansion which had been my home for a while faded until I couldn't see it anymore.

The drive was silent, the only sounds heard was the rain pounding onto the limo as it drove through the town.

The limo started to slow down and I glanced out the window. I saw the airport and I scanned the desterted part of the parking lot. I saw my family's beat up car sitting in the deserted part of the parking lot.

The limo turned into the parking lot and slowed down until it came to a complete stop.

I opened my door and stepped out into the rain.

"Leigh here," Tessa said holding out the umbrella.

"I don't need it," I muttered.

I heard the others stepping out of the limo. I saw my family out of the car waiting.

"Leigh!" my little brothers cried happily.

I smiled slightly. I walked over to my family and the others lagged behind.

"Guys I want you to meet my family. This is my mom, my granny, my older brother Seth, and the triplets John, Reed, and Miles." I said pointing to each of my family member as I said their name.

"Mom. granny, Seth, John, Reed, and Miles I want you to meet the people who helped my dreams come true. That's Dawn, Alice, Abby, Kat, and Tessa. The driver is Ethan."

"It's nice to meet you." my family said.

"Nice to meet you too."

My mom took my suitcase and placed it in the car.

"Leigh we have to get back home before this storm gets worst." my mom said placing her hand on my shoulder.

I looked at her and nodded my head. My family got into the car knowing that I wanted to be alone.

I stood in the rain getting soaked to the bone, but so did the others except Tessa.

I felt tears coming and I let them fall knowing it would be better to cry now than in the car.

"Oh Leigh..." they trailed and walked over to me.

They all hugged me and my band mates cried with me. I broke away from the hug and knew I would need to say goodbye to everyone seperately.

"Abby I'm gonna miss ya. I'll miss seeing you and Alice fighting. Have you and your boy made up yet?" I asked standing in front of her.

Abby laughed a dry laugh and smiled slightly.

"I'll miss you too Leigh. Don't worry I can have Dawn tape a good one and we can send it to you via email. No I'm still not talking to him." Abby replied.

I laughed a little.

"Alright that'll be fine by me. Abby you need to talk to him. Do it for me."

She just nodded and looked at me sadly.

"I'll miss you Abby." I said hugging her.

"I'll miss you too Leigh." Abby said hugging me back.

I pulled back and Abby walked off with tears falling. Alice walked over to me.

"Alice I'm gonna miss you. I'll miss seeing you and Abby fighting." I said softly.

"I'll miss you too Leigh." Alice said.

I hugged her and she hugged me back. I knew Alice wasn't good with goodbyes, but this wasn't what I expected. When I pulled back Alice was crying a lot.

"Take this and never forget us." she said sliding a bracelet on my wrist.

I looked at the bracelet. It was a charm bracelet with our instruments on it with the first letter of our names by what we played.

"Thank you!" I cried hugging her again.

"You're welcome," she said softly.

She walked off once I had let go of her. I walked over to Dawn next.

"I'll miss you Dawn. I hate that I won't get to play any of your awesome songs anymore." I said.

"I'll miss you too Leigh. Watch us on the TV come to the concerts. If you're ever at a concert tell us. We'll have your perform with us on a song you know." Dawn said blinking rapidly.

"I'll come one day. You better keep that promise."

"I will,"

I hugged her and she hugged me back. I pulled away and she walked off. I walked over to where Kat was standing.

"I'll miss you Kat. You make sure you and TJ never break up okay? You were like the younger sister I never had." I muttered.

"I'll miss you Leigh. I promise...you were like an older sister." Kat said.

She hugged me and I hugged her back.

"Bye," she said softly.

"See ya," I said and walked over to Tessa.

"Tessa I'll miss you. I want to thank you for letting my dreams come true and helping us. I'm glad to have a manager like you." I said.

"I'll miss you too Leigh. You're welcome," Tessa replied.

I hugged her and she hugged me back. I looked around and waved bye to Ethan since he was in the car.

I walked to the door of my car and placed my hand on the handle.

I turned to them and they all had tears either falling down their faces or threatening to fall. I waved bye to them and they waved bye to me too.

I opened the door and quickly hopped in. I took the towel my granny had for me and wrapped it around myself.

"Le-" my mom started, but I cut her off.

"Drive please," I said softly.

She nodded her head and drove out of the parking lot. I didn't bother to look back, because I knew it would make me cry even worst.

I looked down at my wrist and saw the bracelet. I cried and Seth hugged me while the triplets patted my back.

**NO POV**

The four teens sat in the living room silently. They were looking at the TV waiting for the Celb Channal to come back on.

"Welcome back! Right now we are going to show an interview with Leigh from Dawn Berlitz band. This is a sad interview this is a farewell interview. Please watch." the ancherwoman announced.

"Good evening Kelly Fray here with Leigh Hall the guitar player of Dawn Berlitz's band." Kelly announced facing the TV.

The interview had been recorded a few days after Leigh had announced she was leaving.

"Now Leigh you requested this interview. Why is that?" Kelly asked.

"Well Kelly, I asked you for an interview because I have some sad news." Leigh said looking at her hands.

"What?"

"I am having to leave the band."

"What! Why?"

"I am sorry to everyone, but some family issues came up. If I could I wouldn't leave, but my family needs me. I know I will be replaced and I just want my fans and the fans of the band to please keep loving our band. I am sorry and I hope you all understand."

Kelly was silent for quite a while taking in what Leigh had just said.

"I am so sorry Leigh. I know for a fact that you will be missed dearly."

"I know and I know I will miss everyone a lot too."

Kelly glanced at Leigh and nodded her head slightly.

"This has been Kelly Fray and Leigh Hall's interview. Leigh's Goodbye," Kelly announced.

The interview ended and the four teens sitting in the living room sighed.

Tessa entered the room and saw the four upset.

"Tessa what do we do?" Dawn asked suddenly.

"What do you mean Dawn?" Tessa asked not sure what Dawn was asking.

"When and how do we get a new guitar player?"

"Oh sweetie we don't have to worry about that right now."

Dawn nodded her head slowly.

"Hey guys tomorrow do you want to go look at the street performers?" Abby asked breaking the silence.

"The street performers?" Kat asked confused.

"Yeah the street performers."

"What are they?"

"I've seen them while driving through town." Dawn said suddenly.

"They are pretty good." Alice added.

"Am I the only one who has no idea what or who street performers are?" Kat asked.

"Apparently Kat. Anyways street performers are people who have talents, but aren't famous." Abby explained.

"OH! I know what they are. There are tons in my hometown, but we call them Street Rats. I used to be one, but I saw the audition and left and tried out." Kat explained.

"Street Rats? Why were you all called Street Rats?" Dawn asked.

"The grown ups hated us. We would play at the edge of streets, in alleys, the roofs, at night, anywhere and everywhere any time." Kat explained.

"Oh..."

The four got up and went to the practice room.

"Kat where are you from?" Dawn asked.

"Unova," Kat answered.

"Unova?" the three asked.

"Yeah Unova from Nimbasa City."

"Never heard of Unova. It's weird we've been in a band for a while, but we never asked where everyone was from." Abby muttered.

The other three laughed.

"So where are you guys from?" Kat asked.

"Twinleaf Town in Sinnoh," Dawn answered.

"Sandgen Town in Sinnoh," Alice answered.

"Johto from Ecruteak City," Abby replied.

"Why are we just now asking about this?" Dawn asked.

"I guess it's because we lost a member." Kat answered sadly.

"So who has siblings?" Abby asked.

"Not me," Dawn and Alice said quickly.

"I have two. Twin sisters who are four." Kat answered.

"I have an older brother who is twenty." Abby said.

The four continued to ask random questions until they ran out of questions to ask.

**Please check my poll!**

**Please R&R**


	24. Street Performer May!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of its respective trademarks. All rights go to Satoshi Tajiri, Nintendo, Game Freak, et al.**

Chapter 23: Street Performer May!

The four girls awoke mid morning the next day. They had made plans to go to see street performers and that's what they were going to do.

The four were gathered at the kitchen table eating while Tessa looked over her smartphone.

"Anything new?" Abby asked as refilled her glass with orange juice.

Tessa looked up from her smartphone.

"Oh I was just looking at the news. So many people are upset about Leigh leaving." Tessa answered before sipping her black coffee.

The four finished a few minutes later and left the mansion.

"Are we going to walk or drive?" Kat asked twirling the jeep keys.

"Let's drive. I don't trust the weather." Alice answered pointing to the sky.

Farther from where the mansion was located there were dark clouds. The other three nodded in agreement and they hopped into the jeep.

Ethan walked over to the drivers side.

"It's low on gas so you might not want to go far." he said to Abby who was driving.

"Thanks for the heads up. Later Ethan." Abby said stepping on the gas peddle.

"Abby you better not make us have to walk to a gas station." Alice warned.

"I won't so take a chill pill." Abby replied casually.

Alice was going to say a smart comeback, but Kat shook her head.

"Abby is driving so don't fight." Kat said calmly.

After ten minutes Abby was pulling into a parking place on the side of the road.

"Wait!" Dawn cried since Abby was about to step out of the jeep.

"What?" Abby asked confused by Dawn's outburst.

Dawn handed Abby a pair of sunglasses. Abby nodded her head in understanding and put them on before getting out. The others slid their sunglasses on and hopped out.

"Follow me," Abby said.

"Is there any specific street performer we're going to see?" Alice asked as the four walked along the sidewalk.

"Nope,"

The continued to walk and when they passed a deserted stroe with a huge area behind it they saw a group of people gathered.

"Hey guys wanna see who or what is going on?" Dawn asked her eyes still fixed to the crowd surrounding the performer or performers.

"Yeah,"

The four walked towards the crowd and made their way t the front so they could see.

The performer had a guitar. She looked very familiar to Dawn, but Dawn couldn't figure out who it was. She was a teen with brown hair and sapphire eyes.

She wore a pair of skinny jeans, a red tee, and some sneakers. Her hair was falling over her shoulders and she continued to play the guitar.

"Hey look," Kat said pointing.

Her guitar case was laying open. Inside was money, coupons, and a red bandanna.

"Hey! I know her!" Dawn cried suddenly.

"Who is she?" the others asked.

"Her name is May. She was the girl who came and got me for an interview."

The girl who name was or was not May finished the song she was playing.

"Thank you for listening. I'm still going to play so if you still wanna listen then that's okay with me." she said.

Most of the crowd left, but Abby, Alice, Dawn, and kat stayed with the few others that remained.

She started performing another song. As the four celebrities listened to the girl play an idea came to their mind.

"Hey! I have an idea." they all said simotaniously.

The four walked to the back of the crowd.

"What is your idea Dawn?" Alice asked.

"Well she plays the guitar. We need a guitar player. What if we ask her to join?" Dawn explained.

"That's the same idea I had!" Kat cried.

"Same here," Abby and Alice said.

"Leigh just left though..."

"She would want us to get a replacement quickly so we don't lose fans."

"We can ask her when she gets done performing." Kat said ending the sadness that was going to come.

She finished another song and she glanced at the sky.

"I'm sorry guys, but I have to go. Thanks for the support." she said.

The crowd left and once again Abby, Alice, Dawn, and Kat remained.

The girl removed her bandanna and tied it on her head.

"That is May," Dawn stated.

The four walked over to May who was packing up her guitar.

"Hi," Dawn said.

May loked up startled and saw four girls surrounding her.

"I have money if that's what you want." May said.

Dawn laughed softly and removed the sunglasses. The other three removed theur sunglasses too.

"We don't want your money May." Dawn said.

May looked up and gasped.

"You...You guys are-" she started, but stopped short.

"Yeah we're Dawn Berlitz and her band." they said laughing.

"May you play the guitar really good." Dawn said helping her finish packing her things.

"Thanks," May said standing up.

May slid her guitar case on her back and stood awkardly.

"Are we keeping you?" Kat asked suddenly.

"No...I have nowhere to be." May muttered.

"We have a question..." Abby trailed.

"If you don't mind us taking up a little more of your time." Alice said finishing where Abby had trailed off.

"What?" May asked.

"We want to know if you would like to be in the band. We need a guitar player and you play well." Dawn explained.

May was shocked and it was written all on her face.

"Umm..." she trailed.

"We understand if you have to go home and sak your parents." Kat said.

"Parents? My parents stayed in Hoenn while I came to Kanto to perform music." May said sadly.

"I'm sorry,"

May just nodded her head.

"I would be honnor to be in the band." she said.

"Thanks!" the four cried.

The five then left the area and walked slowly back to where the jeep was parked.

Suddenly it started pouring rain and the five ran quickly towards where the jeep was parked at. They stood outside the jeep waiting for Abby to unlock the doors.

They quickly got in and slammed the doors closed. They were cold and shivering.

"Two days in a row getting soaked to the bone! We are going to get sick!" Alice cried shivering.

"Alice just shut up!" Abby cried.

Alice glared at Abby and Dawn grabbed Alice's hand that was about to hit Abby.

"Is this normal?" May asked sweatdropping.

"Sadly...yes," Kat answered annoyance clear in her voice.

"Oh,"

Abby started the jeep and drove towards the mansion.

"Wait! May do we need to go get your stuff?" Dawn asked.

"No I'll be fine for now." May answered quietly.

"You sure?" Kat asked from the front.

"Yep,"

"Oh by the way. Our manager has no idea about you..." Dawn trailed.

"WHAT!" May cried.

"Relax she'll understand so just chill." Alice said calmly.

May just nodded her head and leaned back. Since the five had been talking most of the ride they were back at the mansion before they knew it.

"This is where you will be living." Abby said as she parked the jeep.

The five hopped out of the jeep and Ethan appeared from under one of the cars.

"Hey," he said calmly.

The girls screamed since they were startled.

"Don't do that," Dawn said facing him.

"Sorry girls," Ethan said.

He looked at them and then looked back and counted.

"Who is she?" he asked pointing to May.

"Hopefully our new guitar player. May this is Ethan. Ethan this is May." Dawn said getting the introductions over and done with.

"Nice to meet you," Ethan said facing May and giving a small nod.

"You too," May said softly.

"Oh yeah Dawn. That new mic you ordered came in today. It's hooked up in the studio and ready for you."

Dawn seemed puzzled for a moment.

"OH! That mic! I was beginning to wonder if I would ever get it. Thanks Ethan...for setting it up."

Ethan nodded his head. The rain had died down from a downpour to a light rain.

"We're gonna get into the mansion before the rain pours again. Later Ethan."

The five walked towards the mansion and stopped at the door to check their shoes.

"Muddy shoes anyone?" Abby asked.

"Nope,"

Abby opened the door and the five walked in and were greeted by the warmness of heat flowing through the mansion.

"Thank you Tessa for turning on the heat." Abby, Alice, Dawn, and Kat muttered.

May stood awkardly in the mansion.

"Well come on. Time for you to meet Tessa." Alice said grabbing May's wrist

"Tessa!" Abby cried loudly.

They heard something crash in the kitchen.

"Oh no," Kat muttered.

"Oops," Abby said sweat dropping.

The five hurried through the mansion until they entered the kitchen.

"Did I cause that?" Abby asked innocently.

Tessa stood at the counter with a cabinet opened above her head. The four girls who lived in the mansion looked around and saw what the crash was. On the floor in many pieces was coffee pot.

"When you screamed I was removing it from the sink and well this is the result." Tessa said squatting down to pick up the pieces.

"Oh I'm sorry," Abby said softly.

Tessa stood back up and walked over to the trash can and tossed the pieces of glass in the bag. She faced the girls and looked down only to look up quickly.

"One, two, three, four, _five?_ Why are there _five_ of you?" Tessa asked glancing at the four girls who were in the band.

"Well...you see...Kat your turn to talk." Abby said backing up and pushing Kat forward.

"It happened today. Umm Alice how about you talk now?" Kat said pulling Alice to the front.

"It was Dawn! We all had the same idea, but she's the one who asked it!" Alice cried as she hurried to the back.

Dawn was standing where she was with her mouth wide opened.

"Why?" Dawn asked her cousin harshly.

"Dawn..." Tessa trailed.

Dawn bit her bottom lip and turned back around.

"Yes Tessa?" Dawn asked like nothing was wrong.

"What did you do?"

" .Sheplaysreally ." Dawn said quickly and didn't stop to breath.

Dawn took a breath once she was done.

"What?" Tessa asked confused.

"I'm the only one who would know what she said. She's done this multiple of times." Alice said calmly while the rest were trying to figure out what Dawn had said.

"Well what did she say?"

Alice took a breath and thought for a second.

Well you see all of us had this awesome idea. The idea was to ask this street performer to be our new guitarist. Leigh would want us to get a replacement as soon as possible and well we did. She plays really good. By the way her name is May." Alice said calmly.

"Oh thank you. May would you mind letting me hear how good you play?" Tessa asked the brunette who had been awfully quiet.

"Uh...okay," she said softly.

"Come on follow us. We'll show you where the room is." Kat said walking off with the other five following her.

Once in the practice room May removed her guitar case from her back. She calmly opened her case and removed her guitar.

She looked at the amp for a second, before deciding against it.

"You aren't hooking it up?" Tessa asked confused.

"No, I normally play without one. If you allow me to be in the band I'll start to use it." May explained quietly.

Tessa just nodded her head and beckoned for May to continue what she was going to do.

May strapped the strap to her guitar and strummed a few chords.

May closed her eyes and took a small breath. She then started playing a song that was fast and upbeat. After three minutes the song ended with the echo of the note May had ended on.

She removed her guitar and placed the bottom of it on the ground holding it with her hand at the top of it.

A silence filled the room. The four girls who were in the band looked at Tessa waiting for her to speak. May just waited with a bored expression which probably held her nervous face behind it.

Tessa looked at her smartphone for a second before looking up at May.

"Welcome to the band!" Tessa cried.

A moment of silence passed and then May jumped up and down happily.

"Alright!" the four cried embracing May in a hug.

May smiled brightly and hugged the others back.

Tessa cleared her throat and the five teenagers quickly became quiet and looked at her, waiting.

"Here is how you will pay for everything May. Girls you go shopping. May get anything you need." Tessa explained as she handed May a credit card.

May nodded her head and looked at the credit card, smiling.

"Well come on May!" Dawn cried happily.

Dawn linked her arm with May's and the five teens left the practice room and hurried to the cars. Once in the car, which was the truck, Abby, Alice, Dawn, and Kat slide sunglasses on their faces.

"We know where you need to shop. You need casual, performance, and a few formal gowns." Dawn said as she drove down the wet roads.

"Okay," May said.

Dawn stopped at a red light.

"So May, you're from Hoenn?" Kat asked.

"Yes, from Petalburg City." May answered.

"Where are all of you from?" May asked.

"Unova," Kat said.

"Johto," Abby said.

"Sinnoh," Alice and Dawn said.

Dawn looked at the light and saw that it was green. She started driving again and soon she was pulling into the parking lot.

"Here we are," Alice said opening her door.

The five quickly climbed out and entered the store. The four kept their sunglasses on being careful not to talk to loudly when saying one another names.

After an hour or and hour and a half May was done shopping. The five got back into the truck and headed bac to the mansion.

After May had put her clothes and everything else up in her room she walked down to the living room where Tessa had asked her to come when she was done.

The five teens sat in the living room along with Tessa.

"Girls I have scheduled a interview to announce May as a member in two days." Tessa announced.

"Okay,"

"Oh and in a few weeks there is a concert." Tessa added.

"What!"

**Please R&R**


	25. May's Premiere

**XashXdawnX- Well here's the newest chapter! It's a timeskip to May's first concert! Sorry for the late updating been pretty busy.**

Chapter 24: May's Premiere

It was a bright, sunny day the day of May's premiere. It was time to see if she had what it takes to be in the band.

Tessa was at the table sipping her coffee waiting for the five teens to come down.

Once they got down Tessa got down to business.

"Today is the day. Are you ready?" she asked mainly looking at May.

The five nodded their heads.

"It's just three songs. No news songs required remember that."

"We know Tessa you've stressed this for the past two weeks." Abby said irritably.

The three older members of the band had noticed Abby's sudden mood change. She snapped at every little thing and none knew why. It started ever since the big fight that happened when the band found out that Leigh was leaving.

Abby quickly rose from her seat.

"Is that all? I need to get ready. What's the theme?" she asked as she swallowed the last bit of her juice.

"No theme and yes." Tessa replied.

Abby walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

"Do any of you know what is wrong with her?" Tessa asked once Abby was in her room.

"No,"

Tessa nodded her head and left the kitchen to go get ready herself.

"Practice at two. Until then do whatever." Dawn said and left the kitchen.

Soon all the teens were in their rooms getting ready.

~~~Two~~~

The five teens were now in the practice room. Abby wasn't as irritable as she was eariler, but she was still irritable.

"What songs are we doing?" Abby asked suddenly.

"We've been over it for two weeks. Did you forget?" Alice asked.

"No! May is new and she might be confused." Abby snapped as she slung her guitar across her body.

"Sorry," Alice muttered.

"We're doing Hit the Lights, Rule Breaker, and Summer Romance." Dawn said to stop Abby from becoming angrier than she already was.

The other four nodded their heads.

"So just three old songs from when we first became a band. Shouldn't we change it up?" Abby asked.

"We have new songs. We're waiting for a bigger concert. This concert isn't that big."

"Whatever,"

"Abby what is wrong?" Kat asked concerned.

"Nothing!" Abby cried.

"Abby!" Alice and Dawn yelled.

"You wanna know? Huh? Jeff broke up with me cause I'm here and not there. That big fight was what started it. He dumped me after the day after the Kanto Awards." Abby explained sadly.

"I'm sorry," the others said.

"It's fine. I needed to get that off my chest. Sorry for the rudeness. Let's just practice please."

They started practicing the songs and right during the middle of Rule Breaker Tessa opened the door.

"Girls I want you all to see this." she said.

They five quickly followed Tessa into the living room which the TV currently had Celb Channal on.

"What is going on with all of the bands? First Leigh Hall leaves Dawn Berlitz's band and is replaced by May Maple. Now Hunter Wilson has been told some news and thinks it would be best to quit Ash's band." the news announced.

The lady on the screen paused.

"Now many of you are probably wondering "What happened to Hunter? What could cause this?" Well today Hunter lost his family. His whole family. His mom, dad, and his two siblings who were twelve and two. We don't know how, but Hunter has lost the passion for drumming. He hates to quit, but he needs time to be alone." Jesse who was the news broadcaster announced.

"He also refuses to come to an interview. He apologizes for just leaving without goodbye. I'm Jesse Walkers with this Farewell from Hunter Wilson." Jesse said as the screen went to another story.

"Aww," the five said.

~~~~The Concert Hall~~~~

The five stepped out of the limo and were soon ushered backstage for the performance.

They all wore similar outfits; ripped jeans, black tees, and sneakers. Dawn wore white, Alice wore purple, Abby wore gray, Kat wore pink, and May wore red jeans.

"Now! Who's ready for Dawn Berlitz and her band?" Key who was the announce asked the crowd.

Screams filled the building.

"Well here they are!" Key cried.

The five took the stage and waited until the lights shone down on them.

"Sup Kanto!" Dawn cried.

The fans screamed.

"Well before we start we just want you all to welcome May!"

The crowd screamed even louder.

"The first song is going to be Hit the Lights! Hit it!" Dawn cried.

The lights went off and multi lights started dancing across the arena.

_"I look at the clock_

_I see that it's eight_

_I look at my friends_

_and the nod_

_Hit the lights! (Hit the lights)_

_cause when eight_

_comes a-a-around_

_th-that's when t-t-the_

_p-p-party starts!_

_Hit the lights! Hit the lights!_

_It's time to scream_

_and shout!_

_Hit the lights! Hit the lights!_

_C-c-come on_

_Hit the lights!_

_Standing here_

_tappin' my foot_

_wa-wa-waitin'_

_for eight to_

_come a-a-around_

_ca-cause when eights_

_comes around_

_that's when the party starts!_

_Hit the lights! Hit the lights!_

_C-c-come on_

_Hit the lights!_

_Na na na na_

_na na na na_

_It's eight!_

_Lets hit the lights!_

_Hit the lights!_

_Hit the lights!_

_Party time!_

_Hit the lights! Hit the lights!_

_C-c-come on_

_Hit the lights!_

_The lights are d-d-down_

_so no-now it's_

_ti-time t-t-to_

_p-p-party!_

_Just hit the lights!_

_Hit the lights! Hit the lights!_

_C-c-come on_

_Hit the lights!_

_YEAH!"_

The lights came back on and the crowd cheered.

"Now we're going to perform Rule Breaker!"

_(Dawn)_

_"Yeah so what I'm a rule breaker_

_I'm just sitting around _

_dancing around_

_prancing around_

_walking around_

_breaking rules_

_cause I'm a ruler breaker_

_no I'm not a bad person_

_I just don't follow the rules_

_no I just don't follow the rules_

_yeah so what I'm a rule breaker_

_I'm sitting at a spot waiting_

_just waiting for the time_

_to be noon_

_cause when noon comes_

_that's when I break the rules_

_No I'm not a bad person_

_I just break some rules_

_Yeah I'm a rule breaker_

_but not a bad person_

_rule breaker"_

_(R-U-L-E B-R-E-A-K-E-R!)_

_(Dawn)_

_"Come on come on come on_

_just a rule breaker!_

_I'm just a rule breaker!_

_(yeah yeah yeah)_

_just a rule breaker_

_no I'm not a bad person_

_I just break some rules..."_

_(Alice)_

_"Yeah I'm a rule breaker_

_I'm a rule breaker_

_just a rule breaker_

_just a rule breaker_

_the time is noon so_

_see ya later _

_cause it's time for me to go_

_and break some rules_

_cause I'm rule breaker_

_just a rule breaker_

_no I'm not a bad person _

_I just break some rules_

_yeah so what I'm a rule breaker"_

_(Both)_

_"Yeah we're rule breakers_

_no we're not bad people_

_we just break some rules_

_come on come on come on_

_we gotta go_

_it's noon_

_so see ya later_

_we gotta go and break some _

_rules..."_

"To close things up we're going to sing one of our first songs. We're going to sing Summer Romance!" Dawn cried.

Many fans screamed in joy as if that's what they wanted to hear.

_(Dawn)_

_It was a summer romance (summer romance),_

_we were girls who fell in love,_

_fe-fell in love,_

_and now we're never gonna see them again (again)._

_(Both)_

_We fell in love,_

_we fe-fell in love,_

_we wonder when we will see them again,_

_we hope it is soon._

_(Alice)_

_It was a summer romance,_

_full of..._

_drama and summer fun,_

_when will we see them again (them again)._

_(Both)_

_We fell in love and it was a..._

_sweet innocent summer romance._

_(Both)_

_The sad thing is we,_

_di-didn't even get to,_

_say say say,_

_bye bye by-bye._

_(Dawn)_

_Just a sweet innocent summer romance,_

_we fe-fell in lo-love,_

_in love lo-love._

_(Alice)_

_Now when we will see them again._

"Thank you and good night!" Dawn cried as the lights cut off.

The cheers still roared as the five made their way towards Tessa who stopped them.

"Girls they want an encore. Are you going to give them what they want?" Tessa asked raising an eyebrow.

"Think you could do this May?" Dawn asked facing her.

"Depends on what songs." May replied.

"What do you guys think?" Dawn asked the others.

"Well it depends on what they want to hear." Kat replied.

"Think you could do this?"

"I think I can." May replied.

The five turned around and took their positions once again.

"You guys want an encore?" Dawn cried.

The fans cheers increased and stomping of the feet started.

"Okay! Well what do you guys want to hear?"

"You Won't Understand!" the fans cried.

Dawn looked at May who nodded.

"You guys got it!" Dawn cried.

_"You won't understand,_

_what goes through my mind,_

_you don't know,_

_how I feel,_

_what goes on,_

_you won't understand._

_No no no n-no,_

_you won't understand,_

_just ju-just leave me alone,_

_cause ca-cause you won't understand._

_You won't understand,_

_when I walk away,_

_when I cry,_

_when I run away,_

_when I am quiet,_

_when I'm lost in my world,_

_(NO!)_

_You won't understand_

_(NO!)_

_You won't understand_

_(NO!)_

_Now let's see if y-you got this,_

_when I walk away,_

_when I cry,_

_when I run away,_

_when I am quiet,_

_when I'm lost in my world,_

_will you understand?_

_(NO! NO! N-NO!)_

_Even if I explain it,_

_you won't understand,_

_you gotta be me to,_

_u-understand..."_

The song ended and the crowd cheered loudly.

"Thank you and good night!" Dawn cried.

The five walked back to where Tessa was with a proud smile planted on her face.

"Good job girls. That was a wonderful performance." Tessa said.

The five nodded theirs heads and sipped the bottled water.

Tessa motioned for the five to head towards the doors and they obliged since they were very tired and wanted to go back to the mansion for a well deserved rest.

As soon as the doors to the concert hall opened camera flashes flashed in every direction.

"Girls over here!" a reporter cried waving his tape recorder wildly.

"Over here!" another reporter cried.

"Smile for the camera!" a paparazzi cried as their flashed their camera.

"Hey! Back off this is my turf!" another paparazzi cried shoving the first paparazzi.

"Come along girls," Tessa said ushering the five away from the crowds.

Soon Ethan was opening the limo door and the five climbed in and sunk into the seats.

"I got a headache coming on." Abby muttered as she rubbed her temples.

"What's with all the paparazzi and reporters?" Alice asked annoyed.

"This was May's big performance. They need to see the before and after footage." Tessa said with a yawn.

May was rubbing her hand that held the guitar pick.

"Hand hurts?" Abby asked glancing at May.

"Yeah I've never played that much before." May answered.

"Well get used to it. Look at this."

Abby showed May a picture of her hand when she first joined the band and then a picture after their first performance.

"It's tough, but you'll get used to it." Abby said.

May just nodded her head.

**May's premiere is over and done with. What lies ahead of the girls? Who do you think will replace Hunter and what lies ahead of the guys?**

**Please R&R**


	26. Hunter's Cousin

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or any of its respective trademarks. All rights for those go to Satoshi Tajiri, Game Freak, Nintendo, et al. **

**XashXdawnX- Sorry for the late update! Well hope you guys enjoy!**

Chapter 25: Hunter's Cousin

Ash, Jack, and TJ sat in the living room trying to decide when and how they were going to replace Hunter.

"We'll have to have tryouts again." Ash said yet again.

He had been saying that for a while, but none of the others listened.

"Hunter was the best drummer out of Arceus knows how many others." TJ said sighing.

Jack didn't say anything.

"We'll have to have tryouts again." Ash stated, growing very annoyed.

Right after the words left Ash's mouth, Gary barged into the room.

"No, no you won't. You will not have to hold tryouts again." Gary said plopping down on the unoccupied couch.

The three looked at him confused.

"What do you mean?" TJ asked.

"Yeah it's not like Hunter has someone to cover for him. Does he?" Jack asked.

"Did he?" Ash asked.

Gary dropped a folder onto the glass table.

"Hunter did. He sent this in the mail. He has a cousin who plays drums..." Gary trailed.

"...And Hunter wants us to ask him right?" Ash asked figuring out what Gary was getting at.

"Exactly!" Gary cried.

Ash leaned up and grabbed the folder. Jack and TJ walked over to where he sat and looked over his shoulder.

Ash opened the folder to reveal the name of Hunter's cousin.

"Drew Hayden." Ash stated from the paper.

On the next page was a picture of what he looked like.

"You can see a small resemblance. Sorta the same color hair." TJ said.

"Yeah,"

"He lives in Hoenn!" Jack cried.

"No, look Hunter said he's vacationing in Kanto right now. He is staying at the beach houses." Ash said pointing to the text.

"Oh...I feel stupid now." Jack muttered.

"So do we go look for him or what?" TJ asked.

"...What do we tell him? Your cousin sent us to you. Want to become famous?" Ash asked looking at TJ with a questioning look.

"Yes," TJ answered.

"Something like that." Gary said turning the flat screen television on.

"Well let's go then." Jack said walking out of the living room.

The other two followed Jack out of the mansion and to the sports car.

"So where exactly are the beach houses?" Jack asked as he started the car.

"Those houses near the spot where we performed this summer." Ash said from the backseat.

Jack nodded his head and started driving towards the beach. After about an hour since they had gotten stopped by a funeral and then a license check they made it to the the beach.

Jack parked the car in the sand and the three got out.

"So do we just start looking for him or what?" Jack asked as he rolled up his sleeves so they were now to his elbows.

"I guess so..." Ash replied unsure himself.

The three walked along the beach which was surprisingly deserted.

"Where is everybody?" TJ asked glancing at the beach.

"Don't know..." Ash muttered.

There were maybe about ten people occupying the beach not including the three boys loved by millions.

"Jack you're from Hoenn what would you do if you were vacationing here?" Ash asked.

"Well I would be down a good ways from this spot. I would be where volleyball is played since I love any sport. Or I would be surfing." Jack answered.

The three looked to the water and saw that there was one person surfing. The three tried to see, but found that it was impossible.

"Well we're at the beach...might as well relax." TJ said sitting down.

After about sitting in the sand the person who was surfing was walking down the beach, surfboard in tow.

As the surfer came closer the three saw that the surfer was a guy with green hair.

"That's gotta be Drew." Jack said standing up.

"Let's go then...right?" TJ asked standing.

Ash stood up and nodded his head. The three walked towards Drew who had stopped on the beach.

"Are you Drew Hayden?" Ash asked stopping a little ways away from who they hoped was Drew.

The guy turned around and glanced at the three.

"Yeah I'm Drew. Why do you three want to know?" Drew asked rather rudely.

"Well your cousin Hunter told us to come to you." Ash said.

"My cousin Hunter? Hunter hasn't spoken to me since he became famous. So you three must be his little band mates. Right?"

"Look Drew, being famous keeps you from family. Do you even know what happened to Hunter?" Ash asked becoming angry.

"No and I don't care!"

"So you don't care that your aunt, uncle, and two younger cousins died!"

Drew's icy glare turned to confusion and hurt.

"What?" he asked.

"They died! Hunter's whole family died!" Ash yelled.

"How?"

"We don't know. Hunter sent us a message in the mail. The message was to find you! He said you would probably take his place! You are a drummer!"

Drew looked at the ground and looked up.

"If I agree to be in the band what happens?" he asked slowly.

"You become the drummer. Famous. The replacement for your cousin. Live a completely new life." Ash said stating the true facts of being famous.

Drew was quiet for awhile.

"I'll do it. If my cousin thinks I'm what you are looking for then I'll do it. It's the least I can do after what he's been through. For family." Drew said and he muttered "For family."

"Thank you. Pack your bags we'll be waiting down the beach." Ash said.

Drew just nodded and with flipping his bangs from his eyes he left.

"Arceus! He's arrogant!" Jack cried throwing his hands up.

"Well Hunter was a goof, looks like he's the jerk." Ash said.

"Yeah apparently."

"Maybe he'll change. Hopefully he will." TJ muttered.

"Hopefully, is right TJ." Ash and Jack said agreeing.

The three waited for Drew to return.

"How long does it take to pack-" Jack started, but stopped when he saw Drew approaching.

"So where to?" he asked adjusting one of the bags that was slung across his shoulder.

"Follow us," Ash said.

The four walked silently back to Jack's car. Once to the car Jack popped the trunk and allowed Drew to put his bags in it.

"Thanks," Drew muttered as he climbed into the backseat.

Ash was once again stuck in the backseat since TJ got the passenger seat and Jack drove.

"By the way Drew, I'm Jack the bassist." Jack said introducing himself.

"TJ, the guitarist." TJ greeted.

"Ash," Ash said.

"I knew who you guys were just never what you played. So you guys don't know what happened to his family?" Drew asked changing the subject.

"No, he hasn't sent us anything." Ash replied.

"Are you sure they are dead?"

"The way the news made it sound...it sounded like it."

"That's the news though."

"Hunter was pretty broken up that day when he came out of his room..." the three said.

_Ash, Jack, and TJ were in the living room watching the television bored. _

"_Is Hunter even up?" Jack asked._

"_I thought I heard him." TJ said._

"_I saw him come out of his room earlier." Ash said glancing at the television._

_Hunter's door to his room was slung opened roughly. It smacked the wall so the others heard the thud. Hunter's footsteps were quick down the stairs._

"_Hu-" Ash started, but when he saw Hunter's facial expression he stopped._

_The other two looked at his expression, shocked and confused._

"_Turn to the Hoenn channel quick." he said staring at the television._

_Jack quickly changed the channel._

"_A family of four killed!" the anchorwoman announced._

"_The family of Hunter Wilson to be exact."_

_Hunter fell to the ground, but he remained looking at the television. Jack placed his hand on the remote, but a snappy "Don't" from Hunter made him remove his hand._

"_Todd Wilson age forty seven, Julie Wilson age forty, the parents." _

_The anchorwoman's eyes had tears about to fall._

"_Gram Wilson age twelve and Danica age two." _

_Hunter stared at the television his eyes unblinking._

"_The house was broken into. No news on how the family was killed."_

_Hunter was on his knees and he laid down so it looked like he was bowing. He hit his fist against the floor many times while screaming "WHY?"_

_He retreated to his room and when he returned he had his bags._

"_I'm sorry, but I'm quitting. Bye." he said without waiting for a reply he left._

"I know how I can find out what happened to my family. Pull to a gas station please." Drew said suddenly.

Jack just nodded and when he was near a gas station he stopped. Drew got out and went to the newspaper and brought one.

"Why didn't we think of that?" Jack asked.

"It's Hoenn where it happened that's why." Ash replied.

Drew got back into the car and as they drove he read the paper.

**Drew's POV**

I opened the newspaper to Hoenn's News.

_Wilson Family News_

_The Wilson family, the family of Hunter Wilson the drummer to Ash Ketchum's band. Todd Wilson; 47, Julie Wilson; 40, Gram Wilson; 12, and Danica Wilson; 2. The family was murdered, killed for no reason. Police is still searching for the murder and robber._

_Todd was found in the hall. Julie in the bedroom. Gram and Danica found together. Gram's body was laying across Danica so it appears that he tried to save Danica. _

I continued to read, but folded it closed quickly and tossed it out of the car.

**NO POV**

The four arrived at the mansion. They walked into the mansion and hunted for Gary. They found him in the living room right where he was when they left.

"Gary we found him." Ash said.

Gary turned the television off and looked over to them. Drew stepped up with his bags still in his hands.

"Nice to meet you Drew. I'm Gary Oak the manager of the band. Hunter sent the with his message. It's addressed to you." Gary said holding up an envelope.

Drew walked over and grabbed the envelope that Gary held.

"Nice to meet you and thanks." Drew said.

"Your room is upstairs second door on the left." Jack said as Drew left the living room.

"Thanks,"

"Did he know?" Gary asked as soon as he heard Drew's door close.

"No, he hadn't spoken to Hunter since he became famous." Ash said.

"Did he find out anything?"

"He brought a newspaper and thrashed it while reading. I guess he read something he didn't want to read."

Gary nodded his head in understanding.

"Free day for the rest of the day. Give him some time to grieve before you guys start practicing."

"Okay,"

**Please R&R**


	27. Characters Update!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of its respective trademarks. All rights go to Satoshi Tajiri, Nintendo, Game Freak, et al.**

**!CHARACTER UPDATE!**

**DAWN BERLITZ**

**AGE: 16 Almost 17**

**BAND ROLE: Lead Singer **

**APPEARANCE: Long sapphire hair and sapphire blue eyes**

**ALICE WISHER**

**AGE: 16 Almost 17**

**BAND ROLE: Keyboard Player**

**APPEARANCE: Long purple hair and purple eyes**

**KAT SMITH**

**AGE: 15 Almost 16**

**BAND ROLE: Drummer**

**APPEARANCE: Sunset colored hair and bright green eyes**

**ABBY MORRIS**

**AGE: 17**

**BAND ROLE: Bass Player**

**APPERANCE: Short black hair and purple eyes**

**MAY MAPLE**

**AGE: 16 **

**BAND ROLE: Guitar Player (replaces Leigh)**

**APPERANCE: Long maple brown hair and sapphire eyes**

**ASH KETCHUM**

**AGE: 17**

**BAND ROLE: Lead Singer**

**APPERANCE: Raven black hair and brown eyes**

**JACK HARRIS**

**AGE: 17**

**BAND ROLE: Bass Player**

**APPEARANCE: Shoulder length light brown hair with black lowlights and teal eyes**

**TJ JONES**

**AGE: 18**

**BAND ROLE: Guitar Player**

**APPERANCE: Shoulder length hair with red highlights and gold eyes**

**DREW ROSE**

**AGE: 17**

**BAND ROLE: Drummer (replaces Hunter)**

**APPERANCE: Emerald green hair and emerald green eyes**

**TESSA WILLER**

**ROLE: Manager of Dawn's Band**

**GARY OAK**

**ROLE: Manager of Ash's Band**

**LEIGH HALL**

**ROLE: Former guitar player of Dawn's band **

**HUNTER WILSON**

**BAND ROLE: Former drummer of Ash's band**


	28. Are You as Good as Hunter Said?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or any of its respective trademarks. All rights for those go to Satoshi Tajiri, Game Freak, Nintendo, et al. **

**XashXdawnX- Enjoy!**

Chapter 27: Are You as Good as Hunter Said?

It had been a few weeks since Hunter's leaving of the band. Gary had scheduled a concert for the band two weeks after Drew arrived.

Today, was a bright, sunny day. Gary sat in the living room looking over his phone.

"So what's the plan for today?" Ash asked as he entered the living room and plopped down.

"I'll explain when the others are awake." Gary replied not looking up from his phone.

Ash just got up from the chair and went to the kitchen to get some food. He searched for the food he wanted and frowned when he realized there was none left.

"Gary!" Ash yelled after closing the last cabinet.

A sigh of annoyance came from Gary as he walked to the kitchen.

"What?" he asked slightly annoyed.

"We're out of waffle mix!"

Gary face palmed and shook his head.

"You called me in here just to tell me we are out of _waffle mix_?" he asked emphasizing waffle mix and glaring slightly.

Ash sweat dropped and chuckled.

"When you put it that way it sounds pretty stupid..." he trailed lamely.

Gary just nodded his head and went to go back to the living room when Ash said his name. Gary turned back around and waited.

"What am I supposed to eat?" Ash asked, but it sounded more like whining.

"Just fix some pancakes!" Gary cried and walked back into the living room.

"We're out!" Ash cried when he remembered that he hadn't seen pancake mix either.

Silence followed Ash's cry.

"Tough luck! Fix something else!" Gary cried after a few minutes.

Ash sighed and looked through the cabinets for something to eat.

"Dude why are you yelling?" Jack's voice came from the living room.

"Sorry," Gary said.

Jack wandered into the kitchen and saw Ash at the stove.

"GARY! ASH IS USING THE STOVE!" Jack yelled as his eyes became wide with fear.

Gary ran into the kitchen and saw Ash at the stove.

"How about I cook Ash? As an apology for yelling." Gary said stepping to the stove.

"One time you nearly burn the mansion down and you're never allowed to use the stove! One time!" Ash cried as he walked to the fridge.

"You can use anything else. Be grateful," Gary said.

"Thank you," Ash mocked.

Ash and Jack left the kitchen and found Drew in the living room sitting on the couch.

"So now we wait for TJ." Ash muttered.

Drew was still a little quiet around the others. He knew he couldn't be quiet at the concert tonight though.

Jack flipped on the television and the commercial that was currently playing was showing clips from Ash's and Dawn's concerts.

"This week is Ash's Week! Come see Ash and his band perform tonight at eight!" a voice cried.

"Since when are there weeks that say whose week it is?" Jack asked.

Ash shrugged in response.

"Who all is in Dawn's band again?" Drew asked suddenly.

"Well there's...Dawn the singer and sometimes keyboard player. Alice the keyboard player and sometimes the singer. Abby the bass player. Kat or Kate the drummer. Then the old guitarist Leigh. The newest member and new guitarist is May." Jack said as he counted the names on his fingers.

"Okay,"

"Why?"

"I think I know one of them, but I don't think it's her." Drew replied.

"Oh,"

A door opened from upstairs and footsteps were heard coming down the stairs...well it was footsteps, but then it was tumbling down the stairs. TJ landed at the bottom of the stairs, groaning.

"You okay?" Ash asked as TJ sat up.

"Yeah, just missed a step." TJ said staying sitting.

"HA! It wasn't me!" Jack cried.

"What are you talking about?" Drew asked looking at Jack like he had gone crazy.

"I usually fall down the stairs." Jack stated.

"Oh,"

TJ was now walking to the chair.

"You know Jack karma is going to come and get you." TJ said as he grabbed the remote.

"No it won't. Karma knows to stay away from me." Jack said.

Gary walked into the living room to find all of them awake.

"After breakfast I will tell you what the plan is for today." he said turning around and walking back into the kitchen.

The other four followed him into the kitchen. After about twenty minutes all of them were done eating and were in the living room.

"So what's the plan for today?"

Gary looked at his phone for a second.

"Well today is the day of the concert. Drew this is time to see if you have what it takes to be in the band. You've done good in practice, but will you do good in a concert? You can either practice or it's a free day whatever you guys decide to do is the plan." Gary said and started doing something on his phone.

* * *

><p>Alice, Dawn, Kat, and May were currently talking to each other since Abby had left to go look at guitars since she really wants to get a new one.<p>

"So who wants to go?" Alice asked.

She had just asked who wanted to go to Ash's concert tonight.

"I would love to, but tickets are sold out." May said frowning.

"A fan of the rivals?" the other three teased.

"Nooo I just like the music." May said lamely.

"That's how Dawn used to be." Alice muttered.

"If it helps we're fans of them too. Even Abby is. All of us are." Kat said laughing.

"Oh and tickets won't be a problem. I have five tickets. If any of yall don't want to go I can easily sell the extras." Alice said flashing five tickets.

"Alice you're a genius!"

"I know,"

Alice handed May a ticket since she had given a answer.

"Any other takers?" she asked waving the tickets in front of Dawn and Kat.

"Fine," Kat said grabbing a ticket.

Dawn grabbed a ticket too.

"So now we just see if Abby wants to go." Alice said.

"I hope she does...she's still not over the whole Jeff thing." Dawn said frowning.

"I know hopefully she'll come."

"I wish she would've told us what happened." Dawn said frowning.

"Well she told me. I confronted her that night." Kat said quietly.

"What did she say!" Alice cried.

"I can't say. I promised I wouldn't tell."

"We won't tell. Right Dawn, May?"

"Right. Cause you know Alice and I haven't told." Dawn said.

"I'll forget probably," May said sheepishly.

"Short term memory?"

May just shrugged her shoulders.

"Okay fine, but I swear if you tell Abby..." Kat trailed.

"Swearing isn't nice Kat." Alice teased.

"Shut up,"

Kat sat down on her bed since they were in her room. Dawn sat down at the trunk at the foot of her bed, Alice sat at the computer chair, and May laid on her back on the floor.

"Okay, well that night..."

* * *

><p><strong>Leigh's POV<strong>

_After the others were in their rooms I walked out of my room and to Abby's. I knocked and heard her sadden response._

"_Hey," I said walking into her room and closing her door softly._

_Abby laid on her bed hugging her pillow. Her makeup that she wore was smeared and her mascara had run down her face. _

_I walked over and sat on her trunk and looked at her bed._

_Scattered across her bed were pictures of her and Jeff._

"_My mom always said the best way to get rid of them and forget about them was to do this." she said and picked up a picture._

_She picked up a lighter and held it to Jeff's side of the picture. The flame burned him from the picture and she pulled the lighter down before she burnt herself out of the picture and blew the flame out too._

"_Burning...never seen that one. Usually it's cutting them out of pictures." I said._

"_Well by doing it this way it's stylish and you can't see any pieces of them." Abby said as she lit another picture._

"_What happened?" I asked._

"_What do you mean?" Abby asked paying close attention to the flame on the picture._

_When she blew the picture I grabbed the lighter._

"_Abby you know what I mean." I said keeping the lighter away from her._

"_I'll tell you just please hand that back to me." she said._

_I handed her the lighter back._

"_Well the day after Kanto Awards I called him. I was going to call him the day of the awards, but I was sooo tired." _

_I just nodded my head and watched as another picture was burned._

"_When he answered the phone he wasn't the slightest of sweet. He was grumpy and mean."_

_She looked at a picture with a sad smile._

"_This was the first picture taken. Back in Johto in Ecruteak City. We were so happy then..." she said before glaring at the picture and lighting it._

"_Anyways he asked me stupid questions. He was getting worried and he said..." she trailed choking on her words._

"_Abby if you don't want to tell me don't." I said._

"_No I need too. If I don't tell someone I'll be a wreck," she said taking a breath._

"_He said he fell out of love with me. He said when I first became famous he still loved me, but after the car performance. He saw it and didn't like what I was doing. He started questioning our relationship. He said he fell out of love with me when I started calling and texting him less and less. It wasn't my fault this keeps you so busy that you can't even talk to your family much, let alone your boyfriend." she said as a few tears fell._

"_Oh Abby I'm sorry." I said feeling bad for her._

"_He just ended it so suddenly that I-I just looked at every picture we had taken. I thought he was kidding, but when he hung up I knew he wasn't kidding that I was officially single. Then I just took it out on yall for no reason."_

"_Abby, he's stupid for dumping you. I'm sorry," I said hugging her since she didn't have the lighter lit._

"_Thanks Kat," she said returning the hug._

"_Can I ask why you keep a lighter in your room?" I asked._

"_Oh when I'm upset the flame calms me. The flame is just so calm and free. No one can control it unless you aren't pressing the button." she said as she showed me the flame._

"_True,"_

"_I know right? So calm and peaceful,"_

_I nodded and got off the floor which I had somehow ended up on._

* * *

><p>"That's what happened." I said.<p>

"Poor Abby,"

A knock came from outside my door.

"It's opened," I said.

Abby popped her head in.

"Can I come in?" she asked.

"Come on in!"

Abby's eyes showed confusion, but she walked in the room and hopped onto my bed.

"So see any guitar that you liked?" Dawn asked starting a conversation that none of us knew what she would be talking about, except May.

"Yeah I did! It's so pretty. The guitar is a neon green electric guitar with a solid body."

"You know I can play acoustic guitar. It helps me make lyrics sometimes." Dawn said suddenly.

"You can play guitar?" Abby asked shocked.

"Only a little bit. I mainly just strum it not playing notes...well I don't know what the notes are." Dawn said laughing.

"Oh,"

"Hey Abby wanna go to a concert?" Kat asked.

"Ash's concert?" she asked.

"Yeah all of us are going. There's one ticket left, you gotta come."

"Sure,"

"Then it's settled! We leave at seven thirty since the concert starts at eight."

Seven came and the five girls were making sure Tessa wasn't going to question them again.

Abby wore a light purple tank top with a white v neck shirt over it, white skinny jeans, and white flats with a purple ribbon on them. Her hair was pulled into two small pigtails and she also wore some black sunglasses to complete the look.

Alice wore a white camisole with a jean jacket that ended at her stomach with long sleeves, black hiphuggers, and some plain black sneakers. She had pulled her hair into two high side ponytails. She also attached a bracelet Jack had given her.

Dawn wore a denim vest over a dark gold short sleeve shirt, denim short shorts, and some plain flip flops. Her hair was in a braid down her back. She also wore the necklace Ash gave her like she did all the time.

Kat wore a pink short sleeve shirt that read "Taken ;)", a white miniskirt, and pink fats. Her hair was curled and falling in ringlets on her head. She also added a pink headband to keep her hair from her face.

May wore a dark blue short sleeve shirt, black skin tight knee length shorts, and black and blue sneakers. Her hair was down and falling over her shoulders. She also wore two fingerless black gloves on her hands.

They had to dress so they weren't recognizable cause last time they got noticed and had to sign autographs and sing.

They left the mansion and headed to the concert hall.

* * *

><p>"Who's all ready to see Ash and his band?" the announcer asked as his voice was blasted through the concert hall.<p>

Many people screamed and fan girls screamed loudly.

"Well please give a big welcome Ash Ketchum and his band!" the announcer yelled and jumped off the stage.

"_I need a beat, a little guitar, and a bass"_

A steady drum beat was heard followed by the guitar and then the bass guitar.

"_I'll show you how to..."_

The lights started blinking multicolor across the stage so you could see the four teenagers if the lights hit them just right.

"_Show you how to!"_

The song ended and the lights came on so you could see the band now.

"What's up Kanto?" Ash asked as his voice blasted through the concert hall.

Screams filled the building.

"We hope you all liked our new song "Show You How To". So did yall like it?"

Many screams filled the building again.

"I'll take that as a yes." Ash joked.

Some laughter came from the crowd.

"Now I want you all to meet our newest member to the band. He is Hunter's cousin and I think he's doing pretty good. Please welcome Drew Hayden our new drummer!" Ash announced.

Drew stood up from his stool and gave a small wave and flipped his bangs. The flipping of his bangs caused many girls to scream.

"Now the next song that we're going to perform is..." Ash said and suddenly stopped his sentence.

It's like he had forgotten what song was next.

"Sorry about that, mind went blank. The next song is "That You're With Me"."

"_She's fun_

_She's sweet_

_Her eyes are blue_

_She's cool_

_She's hot_

_She's all I need_

_Means a lot_

_Everything to me_

_That you're with me_

_Just one problem_

_I can't even breath_

_You got me so_

_Confused! Con-Confused_

(_Con-Confused)_

_Girl you got my_

_Hypnotized Ti-tized_

_Come on baby_

_Tell me whatcha thinkin' OH~_

_She's fun_

_She's sweet_

_Her eyes are blue_

_She's cool_

_She's hot_

_She's all I need_

_Means a lot_

_Everything to me_

_That you're with me_

_Another problem_

_I can't even tell ya_

_You're so~_

_Baby why_

_Can't ya see_

_I want ya_

_Scannin' the crowd_

_See her smiling up_

_At me~_

_She's fun_

_She's sweet_

_Her eyes are blue_

_She's cool_

_She's hot_

_She's all I need_

_Means a lot_

_Everything to me_

_That you're with me_

_Baby you're all I_

_Need N-need_

_So tell me_

_Whatcha thinkin'_

_Whatcha thinkin'_

_Baby? Ba-B-Baby~_

_She's all I need_

_Means a lot_

_Everything to me_

_That you're_

_With me~ W-With m-m-me~"_

The concert continued with another new song called "Party" then followed by another new song called "Roller Coaster".

"Thank you and goodnight!" Ash cried as the stage lights shut off.

* * *

><p>After the concert, Alice, Dawn, and Kat hurried off so they could go and see their boyfriends.<p>

Once backstage they saw the room where the band was staying at, but a security guard stood in their way.

"What do we do now?" Kat asked.

"We are famous..." Dawn trailed.

"...And we're going to use it." Alice said smiling evilly.

"Ali-" Dawn started, but her cousin put her hand over her mouth.

"Shh I know what I'm doing." Alice said and with that she turned the corner and headed to the security guard.

"You can't be back here." the security guard said.

"Hmm well I wonder how my manager would react if I told her that..." Alice trailed and looked at the name tag. "That Steven the security guard for Ash and his band wouldn't let me through. I have permission to see them. After all I am from Dawn Berlitz and her band." Alice said snobbishly.

"Oh well let me tell them that you are here."

"No! I just need to see Jack Harris the bassist."

Steven nodded and knocked on the door. The door opened and Jack was the one who opened it.

"What?" he asked.

"You got a chick here who wants to see you."

"Look none of us are taking pictures or signing autographs. It's your job to keep fans away." Jack said going to close the door.

"Jack~" Alice sang.

Jack looked over Steven's shoulder and saw Alice.

"Oh,"

Jack stepped out of the room and walked back to where the others were with Alice.

"Go and get Ash and TJ," Alice instructed.

"But,"

"Jack,"

"Okay,"

Jack walked back off.

"Way to go Alice," Kat said.

"You are too good a lying." Dawn said shaking her head slightly.

"Ehh when you have a mom like mine or yours you learn that you gotta do it." Alice said shrugging.

"Alice!"

"Shh,"

Jack came back with Ash and TJ.

Kat tackled TJ into a hug, while Ash and Jack looked shocked and confused.

"They date?" Jack asked.

Alice and Dawn just remained silent.

"Good concert. The new songs were amazing. Those are so gonna be party tunes." Dawn said smiling sweetly at Ash.

"Thanks Dawn," Ash said seeing where Kat and TJ were before grabbing her hand.

"So when's the next free day?" Jack asked Alice.

"Don't know," Alice replied with a shrug.

"You don't know much do you?"

Alice smacked Jack's arm.

"Ow," Jack said faking pain.

"Where did they go?" Gary's voice asked.

"Uh oh,"

Ash and Jack looked around the corner and saw Gary talking to Steven. Steven pointed towards the corner and they quickly pulled back.

"Yall gotta go before Gary sees you." Jack said.

"I really hate getting our time cut." Alice whined.

"I know. I'm really sorry." he said giving Alice a quick kiss.

"This gets annoying," Dawn muttered.

"I know and sorry." Ash said giving Dawn a quick kiss.

"Now go cause Gary's coming this way."

"Make sure Steven doesn't say I was here. If Tessa finds out I'm dead." Alice said.

"Will do,"

Alice and Dawn hurried down the hall and grabbed Kat along the way since she was heading back the way she had come from.

"What's going on?" Kat asked as she ran with the other two.

"Oh you know manager asking where the guys were." Alice said like it was no big deal.

"Great,"

The three made it to the car and found Abby and May standing there waiting.

"Where did yall go?" May asked.

"Bathroom," Kat said.

"Funny we were just there." Abby said.

"Fine I went to see TJ and asked if Alice and Dawn would come with me. Happy?" Kat asked climbing into the car.

"Knew it,"

**Please R&R**


	29. Club Zapdos

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or any of its respective trademarks. All rights for those go to Satoshi Tajiri, Game Freak, Nintendo, et al.**

**XashXdawnX- Sorry for late updating. Been very busy. Hope yall enjoy.**

Chapter 28: Club Zapdos

It was a free day for Dawn and the others. Dawn had been dying to go to this club that had opened a few months ago; hopefully the others would want to go today too.

"Hey have you guys seen that new club?" she asked sitting up from the floor.

"No…" Alice trailed uncertain.

"Club Zapdos?" Abby asked.

"Yeah that's it!"

"What about it?" May asked.

"You guys want to go tonight?" Dawn asked hoping they would agree to go.

"I'm in. I've been reading about it in the magazines and it's gotten great reviews." Abby said.

"Sure," Alice replied.

"I'm in…I guess." May replied shrugging.

"Okay!" Kat cried happily.

"Great! Well we can leave at seven. Be sure to be unrecognizable because there is karaoke." Dawn explained.

The others nodded in understanding.

Seven o'clock came quickly for the five.

"Where are you five going?" Tessa asked seeing that the five were dazzled up.

"To a club with karaoke." Dawn replied.

"Okay…have fun."

"That's so~ not like Tessa." Alice muttered.

Abby wore a black tank top, washed out skinny jeans with rips, and black heels. On her head was a black fedora with a white stripe around it.

Alice wore a white graphic tee with "SO WHAT?" in big, bold, sparkly, green letters, dark blue jean short shorts, and some flip flops. She had pulled her hair up sloppy with a clip.

Dawn wore a neon pink tank top, white skinny jeans, and pink heels. She had added pink glasses to her face.

Kat wore a knee length white dress with white heels. She had pulled her hair into two high side ponytails and added a flower necklace to her outfit.

May wore a light blue tight shirt, a black flowing skirt that ended at her knees, and black and light blue high tops. Her hair was pulled into a sloppy bun and she wore a hat to the side.

"Let's go!" Dawn cried excitedly.

The five hurried to a car and hopped in.

"Where exactly is Club Zapdos?" Kat asked as they pulled out onto the road.

"Maybe about an hour away." Dawn answered since she was driving.

"Okay then."

The drive to the club wasn't the least bit boring. The five drove down the road with all the windows rolled down, blaring the radio station that played the latest or newest hits.

Dawn pulled into a parking space and turned the engine off.

"Let's go!" Abby cried opening her door.

"Oh yeah if you guys decide to do karaoke make a fake name." Dawn said as she stepped out.

Club Zapdos was huge. The music could be heard from outside of the building and it was currently blasting one of Ash's new songs. The lights that lit up Club Zapdos were yellow and white. There were bouncers at the door and many people waiting to get in while others cut.

"How are we getting in?" Alice asked.

"Reservations duh!" Dawn cried.

She removed five tickets from her pocket and walked over towards the bouncer with the others following her.

"Go ahead," the bouncer said taking the tickets from Dawn and handing her bright green wristbands.

Dawn nodded and the five entered the club.

"Make sure these are on at all times or you get kicked out." Dawn said as she put the wristband on.

"Let's sit at that rounded table in the corner." Abby said pointing.

The five walked through the crowd of people and made it to the table and sat.

"Karaoke starts at eight! It should be starting any minute now!" Dawn squealed excitedly.

"Awesome!" Alice cried smiling.

"Great…" Abby trailed.

"Fun." May said sarcastically.

"That's for you and Alice…not us." Kat said.

"Alright! Alright! It's time for karaoke! I'm your DJ for tonight! Who's ready? All you gotta do is come on up, tell me the song, then sing!" the DJ cried.

People cheered loudly.

"Today we were asked to hold a contest! The defending champion is here and she is going to challenge everyone…everyone who sings. If you make it by the applause of the audience you will be in the semi finals! Now just so you know we also have another contest this Saturday."

People cheered again.

"Now please welcome…Rain!"

A girl who was most likely nineteen walked onto the stage. She had bleached blonde hair, dark brown eyes, and she was tan. She wore a black miniskirt, a tight half top that was highlighter yellow and black heels.

"Hi! I'm Rain and I'm the champion! So right now I am going to sing and then everyone else will. So I hope you enjoy." Rain announced.

Her voice was so preppy and annoying to the five teen celebrities.

"What do you want to sing?" the DJ asked.

"I'm going to sing Hit the Lights by Dawn Berlitz." Rain answered.

The music started to play and the words appeared on the screen.

_"I look at the clock_

_I see that it's eight_

_I look at my friends_

_and the nod_

_Hit the lights! (Hit the lights)_

_cause when eight_

_comes a-a-around_

_th-that's when t-t-the_

_p-p-party starts!_

_Hit the lights! Hit the lights!_

_It's time to scream_

_and shout!_

_Hit the lights! Hit the lights!_

_C-c-come on_

_Hit the lights!_

_Standing here_

_tappin' my foot_

_wa-wa-waitin'_

_for eight to_

_come a-a-around_

_ca-cause when eights_

_comes around_

_that's when the party starts!_

_Hit the lights! Hit the lights!_

_C-c-come on_

_Hit the lights!_

_Na na na na_

_na na na na_

_It's eight!_

_Lets hit the lights!_

_Hit the lights!_

_Hit the lights!_

_Party time!_

_Hit the lights! Hit the lights!_

_C-c-come on_

_Hit the lights!_

_The lights are d-d-down_

_so no-now it's_

_ti-time t-t-to_

_p-p-party!_

_Just hit the lights!_

_Hit the lights! Hit the lights!_

_C-c-come on_

_Hit the lights!_

_YEAH!"_

Rain finished the song and people clapped, the celebrities did not clap.

"That…hurt my ears." Abby said.

"That sucked…" Kat trailed.

"Epically," May said finishing Kat's sentence.

"Yep," Alice said nodding her head.

Dawn just nodded her head.

"So who's next?" the DJ asked.

A girl who looked sixteen walked onto the stage. She had black hair and her bangs fell over her right eye and her eyes were dark. She wore baggy jeans, a tight tank top that was silver, and sneakers.

"I'm Amanda and I want to sing Tick Tock by Dawn B." Amanda said.

The music started and the words appeared.

_"Tick tock tick tock_

_Time's clicking away_

_girl hold him c-close_

_Time's drawing near_

_time's almost up_

_time's up!_

_I'll have him soon_

_girl you're losing_

_this w-w-war_

_go ahead_

_and _

_give up_

_tick tock_

_Time's-"_

The music suddenly stopped and the DJ looked confused. Amanda looked confused, but she also looked mad.

"What happened? The stereo isn't messed up?" Kat asked.

The five scanned the area around the DJ.

"I found the culprit. Rain pulled the plug." Abby said motioning to where Rain sat with a smile.

"That's not right!"

The DJ found the plug and plugged it back in.

"Sorry Amanda, but one round. Sorry, it's the rules." The DJ said frowning.

"No problem. Not your fault, things like that happen." Amanda said and hopped off the stage.

"I'm going to go get her. I got a plan." Abby said and walked towards Amanda.

"Oh no…"

Abby pushed through the crowd and found Amanda.

"Hey Amanda!" Abby cried over the chatter of people.

She turned and saw Abby.

"Umm hi?" Amanda said.

"Come with me. I got some news and I think you would be interested to know about it."

Amanda just nodded and followed her back to the table.

"So?" Amanda asked.

"I'm Libby by the way. I was looking around and saw Rain with a satisfied smile. She pulled the plug because she was afraid of you." Abby explained.

"Oh I know. I knew Rain would do something like that."

"Umm what do you mean?" Kat asked joining the conversation.

Amanda quickly turned her head and noticed the others.

"Sorry, I was rude! I'm Zoey, I was just wondering." Kat said.

Amanda nodded and seemed to be waiting for the other three to say who they were.

"I'm Holly," Dawn said smiling.

"Tess," Alice said.

"Macy," May said quickly.

"Okay. Well I knew it was Rain because Rain, she hates me. Let's just say our past ain't pretty." Amanda explained.

"Well what would you say if I had a plan?" Abby asked.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I bet she'll still be champion on Saturday. Holly here is an amazing actress and singer. I bet she could sing a song and win. Show Rain up and get revenge on Rain. We can sabotage her performance."

"Can't sabotage Rain's performance. Her boyfriend's family owns this place. I like your idea though."

"Are you in Holly?" Abby asked glancing at Dawn.

"Of course, Libby. I love getting revenge. Amanda you sing amazing."

"Awesome!"

"Thanks Holly,"

Dawn just nodded her head.

"Okay this is the plan that I have." Abby said and started to explain.

When Abby finished explaining the plan Dawn looked at her.

"Libby can I talk to you in private?" Dawn asked tugging Abby up.

Dawn dragged Abby away from the table.

"Are you nuts? Hello! I'm Dawn Berlitz! I remove a hat or whatever people will be running onto the stage!" Dawn cried.

"Don't worry. I have a plan for that." Abby said and walked back to the table.

Dawn sighed and returned to the table.

"So Saturday we'll all be back here?" Amanda asked.

"Yes,"

"Well okay. Later!"

"See ya,"

Saturday there were no events and it was another free day. The five were currently getting Dawn ready for her performance.

"You do you realize one flaw to your plan right?" Dawn asked.

"What?" Abby asked.

"I'm singing one of my songs. Voice matches!"

"Don't worry about it. Now sit back so Alice can do your hair."

"I don't want my hair dyed!" Dawn whined for the millionth time.

"It's washable one day lasting." Alice said forcing her cousin to sit back, by pulling her hair.

Alice started to apply the dye to her hair.

"Alright it just has to sit for thirty minutes." Alice said and set a timer.

"Alright now to pick out your outfit. Judging by what Rain wears I think that's how she wins. So we have to make you look like that."

Alice nodded her head and started to look through Dawn's closet.

Dawn stood looking at her reflection unable to recognize herself.

Her blue hair had been dyed blonde and her sapphire blue eyes were covered by light blue contacts. She wore a tight, red low cut shirt, washed out skinny jeans, and black heels. Her hair had been curled and was bouncing when she shook her head. For accessories she had Ash's necklace like always, silver bangles, and hoops in her ears.

"You look so different!"

"Yeah. Can we go? I can't look at myself any longer." Dawn asked impatiently.

The five got into a car and drove towards Club Zapdos again. Once parking the five quickly showed their tickets and was given pink wristbands.

They found Amanda sitting at the table they had sat at last time.

"Wow Holly. You guys went all out." Amanda said shocked.

Dawn not registering her name as Holly looked confused.

"You're Holly right?" Amanda asked.

"Yeah, sorry. I was just thinking." Dawn replied giving a small smile.

"It's time for karaoke!" the DJ announced.

Rain performed another song and the five were annoyed again. Karaoke continued and soon it was time for the face off, but no other people wanted to face Rain.

"Aww no one wants to challenge me?" Rain asked innocently.

No one moved and Dawn smirked.

"Anyone? Come on don't be shy. You are all winners in your own way."

Amanda covered her mouth and muffled a laugh.

"Well I guess I'm still the champion…since no-" Rain started, but Dawn interrupted her.

"I'll challenge you, Rain." Dawn said and walked towards the stage.

"Oh goody." Rain said sarcastically.

"Go ahead and go first. Champion first," Dawn said giving a small smirk.

"My pleasure,"

Dawn stepped down and stood next to the DJ.

"Hi everyone! I'm Rain as you all know! I'm going to sing You Won't Understand by Dawn B."

"_You won't understand,_

_what goes through my mind,_

_you don't know,_

_how I feel,_

_what goes on,_

_you won't understand._

_No no no n-no,_

_you won't understand,_

_just ju-just leave me alone,_

_cause ca-cause you won't understand._

_You won't understand,_

_when I walk away,_

_when I cry,_

_when I run away,_

_when I am quiet,_

_when I'm lost in my world,_

_(NO!)_

_You won't understand_

_(NO!)_

_You won't understand_

_(NO!)_

_Now let's see if y-you got this,_

_when I walk away,_

_when I cry,_

_when I run away,_

_when I am quiet,_

_when I'm lost in my world,_

_will you understand?_

_(NO! NO! N-NO!)_

_Even if I explain it,_

_you won't understand,_

_you gotta be me to,_

_u-understand..."_

the crowd cheered Rain stepped down and stood next to the DJ while Dawn took the stage.

"Hi I'm Holly! I'm going to be singing Rescue Me by Dawn B." Dawn announced.

_"I am not alive_

_I am not alive_

_someone please bring me to life_

_I am not alive(not alive)_

_someone bring me to life_

_I'm lost in this nightmare_

_I need a savior!(a savior!)_

_Someone help me_

_bring me back to life_

_Rescue me!_

_I'm reaching out for saving_

_rescue me!_

_Open my eyes and _

_show me who I am_

_cause I can't believe_

_this is how the story ends_

_It can't end now..._

_My eyes are opened now_

_I see a battle going on_

_and it's over me..._

_Fight for me_

_if it's not to late_

_help me breath again_

_Cause I know this can't be_

_no this can't be how the story ends_

_Rescue me!_

_Open my eyes and _

_show me who I am_

_cause I can't believe_

_this is how the story ends_

_The fight is almost over_

_(so...)_

_fight for me!_

_If it's not to late_

_help me breath again_

_no this can't be how the story ends_

_Rescue me!_

_Show me who I am_

_cause I can't believe(I can't believe)_

_this is how the story ends_

_fight for me_

_if it's not to late(not to late)_

_help me breath again_

_no this can't be how the story ends(NO!)_

_I know this isn't the end_

_Just bring me back to life_

_Just rescue me and let me breath again_

_Rescue me!(Rescue me...)_

_(Just rescue her. Just rescue me)_

_I know this can't be how it ends._

_Stories always have a happy ending_

_Rescue me(r-r-rescue m-me)_

_It's always a happy ending_

_I know you will..._

_R-r-rescue me when the t-t-time is r-r-right_

_So for now..._

_I'm just waiting(waiting)_

_For you to..._

_Rescue me!"_

The crowd cheered louder than they had for Rain. Dawn smirked at Rain and smiled at the crowd.

"Well looks like we have a new champion! Holly you-" the DJ started, but Dawn put her hand up.

"Actually I want the new champion to be Amanda. I don't come here enough and I have a busy schedule."

"Well Amanda come on up!"

Amanda walked onto the stage, shocked.

"The new champion Amanda!" the DJ announced.

Rain walked onto the stage and glared at Dawn.

"You know it's pretty weird how you sounded exactly like Dawn. Why's that?" Rain asked all in Dawn's face.

"I have my secrets. Now get lost." Dawn said and walked pass Rain with Amanda following her.

The two sat down at the table.

"Holly, how come you sound like Dawn so much?" Amanda asked.

Dawn just smirked.

"Oh my-" Amanda started but Abby clasped her hand over Amanda's mouth.

"No screaming or else. Whisper." Abby ordered and removed her hand.

"You are Dawn. That's why right?"

Dawn just nodded her head.

"That means you guys are the others."

"Exactly. Sorry we had to lie. We have to when in public now." Kat said.

"I completely understand."

"So are you like every other fan?" May asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Are you going to ask us for anything?" Alice asked.

"No, you guys helped me get revenge on Rain. I'm the champion. This has just made my day, oh and meeting yall too."

"Mhmm. Well we have to go. Later."

"See ya,"

The five got up and left the club and headed home.

**Please R&R**


	30. Two Tours

**XashXdawnX- This chapter is split into two parts. Sorry for late update! Really sorry!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of its respective trademarks. All rights go to Satoshi Tajiri, Nintendo, Game Freak, et al.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 29: Two Tours<span>

"Thank you!" Gary cried as he ended the call on his smartphone.

Gary walked out of his room and into the living room to find it empty.

"Okay...they were here a little while ago." he muttered and walked towards the recording room.

He saw the door slightly opened and could hear music coming from inside the room.

"_Fallen for an angel. I've fallen fallen fallen for an angel. An angel..."_

Gary knew that that voice was Ash's, but he heard the strumming of a guitar. An acoustic guitar and the band didn't have any of those unless one owned the guitar. Gary looked into the door and saw that it was Ash playing the guitar and singing.

"Thought he only knew how to play bass." Gary muttered.

Ash stopped and headed towards the door. He walked out and nearly ran into Gary.

"Did you hear that?" Ash asked.

"Yep, since when do you know how to play the acoustic guitar?" Gary asked motioning to the guitar in Ash's hand.

"A long time. I can play many instruments."

"Hey where are the others?"

"Umm not sure. I left the living room to practice the song. They were there, are they not there any more?"

"Not there any more."

"Check the den. Is there a meeting?"

"Yeah there will be when I find the others." Gary said walking towards the den.

Ash walked out of the doorway and to his room to put the guitar up. Gary entered the den to find Jack and TJ playing a game while Drew was nowhere in the room.

"Hey, where's Drew?" Gary asked.

Jack paused the game and faced Gary.

"I think he went to his room." he said shrugging.

"I don't know. Are we having a meeting?" TJ asked.

"Yes, as soon as I find Drew." Gary replied heading towards the stairs.

Jack and TJ returned to the game they were currently playing. After about two minutes a controller went flying towards the television, but smacked the cabinet thankfully.

"You got lucky." TJ said as he set his controller on the couch.

Jack just muttered and got up to retrieve his controller. Gary knocked on Drew's door and waited. After a few minutes Drew didn't answer so Gary opened his door. Drew wasn't in his room.

He walked back down the stairs and found the other three in the living room waiting.

"Where's Drew at?" Gary asked.

"I thought he was in his room." Jack said.

"He is in his room." Ash said standing and walking out of the room.

After a few minutes Ash returned and Drew was following. Drew's hair was wet so he had just gotten out of the shower. Ash sat back down and Drew sat down.

"So what's the meeting about?" TJ asked.

"Well I've been trying to get a tour booked. I got a tour booked." Gary said.

"What!" the four cried.

"Yes, I got a tour booked. This tour is different than any other tour we've done before. It's a charity fundraiser. we'll be touring like we always do, but the money we raise will go to an orphanage."

"That's a good cause for a tour." Ash said.

The other three nodded in agreement.

"They asked if we wanted any money, but I told them no. I looked at this orphanage online and they need all the money they can get." Gary said removing his phone and pulling up something.

He showed his phone to the four and they frowned. This orphanage needed all the help it could get. A bad storm hit last year and they still haven't fully recovered. The orphanage itself is pretty full with children who need a family. The orphanage looked pitiful, but they were going to help.

"Where's the tour at?" Jack asked.

"In Unova, we start next week on Saturday." Gary said.

The four nodded their heads.

"Are we going to be performing different songs or just a playlist over and over?" Ash asked.

"I was thinking we do this tour differently. Every performance we do different songs."

The four nodded their heads. The last tour they had gone on was over a year ago. This was Drew's first tour, but he could handle it since he was handling big performances.

"How many performances will there be?" TJ asked.

"Quite a few, like always."

After discussing a few more details Gary left the room.

"So Drew think you can handle a tour?" Ash asked.

"Hunter did it so I know I can." Drew answered standing up.

Jack got up and left the room mostly likely going to his room. Ash got up and headed towards his room, he needed to get some new songs made for the tour.

Jack removed his phone and looked at his contacts and clicked on the first name and put his phone to his ear.

He listened to the song play as he waited for the person to answer their phone.

"_Hey!"_ Alice's voice cried happily from the other end.

"Hey." Jack said.

"_What's up?"_

"Nothing, just thought I'll call to tell you some news."

Alice didn't reply right away.

"_...What news?" _she asked.

"We're going on tour in Unova, starting Saturday next week."

"_That's awesome!"_

"Yeah, the money we raise is going to an orphanage."

"_Aww that's sweet."_

"Yeah so anything going on there?"

"_...Come in,"_ Alice's voice said sounding muffled.

"_TESSA!"_ Alice cried.

Jack heard the clack so she must have tossed her phone not meaning to. Jack heard the faint voices and then the sound of the phone being picked back up.

"_You still there?"_ Alice asked.

"Yeah...what was that all about?" Jack asked.

"_Oh just Tessa she wants to talk to us."_

"You might want to go then right?"

"_I probably should, but I don't wanna."_

"Then-" Jack started only to be interrupted by Alice.

"_Ah! Come in." _

"_Oh hi Dawn."_

There was a silence.

"_Jack,"_

Another silence.

"_Ugh! Okay tell her I'll be down in a minute." _

"_Jack, you there?" _

"Still here Alice."

"_Well I have to go. Tessa is getting in one of her moods."_

"Alright, good luck. Love you Alice."

"_Thanks and love you too."_

The phone call was ended and Jack glanced at his clock.

"There's nothing to do." he muttered as he got up and wandered towards Ash's room.

Ash opened his door right before Jack could knock.

"Song making?" he asked seeing that Ash held his songbook.

"Yeah, got a lot of songs to make in a little amount of time." Ash replied.

"Am I going to have to sing any?"

"Yeah, there's no way I'm singing every song."

Jack sighed and followed Ash to the recording room.

"Did you tell Dawn about the tour?" Jack asked as they entered the room.

"Not yet. Have you told Alice?" Ash asked as he sat down.

"Yeah, I just got off the phone with her."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Why haven't you told Dawn?"

"I don't know."

"Okay let's get to work on the songs."

* * *

><p>Tessa was waiting on the phone, tapping her foot impatiently. The girls were scattered around in the mansion doing their own thing.<p>

Dawn was in her room writing down random words hoping to make a song later on. Dawn heard a knock on her door and she waited. Tessa walked into her room.

"Hi Tessa," Dawn said flipping her paper over just in case Tessa got curious of her paper.

"Dawn I need to talk to you all in a few. Meet in the living room soon." Tessa said leaving.

Dawn flipped her paper back over and went back to writing words down.

Kat was currently in the practice room practicing a few beats she could try out when the door opened.

"Hey Tessa, what's up?" Kat asked as she grabbed her cymbal so it would stop ringing.

"Oh nothing, I just need to talk to you all." Tessa said.

"Okay, well I'll be there in a few." Kat replied and went back to drumming.

Abby and May were currently in a fake fight. They were practicing their punches in case they ever needed to fight someone.

"What are you two doing?" Tessa asked.

May put her hands down, but Abby punched her in the face.

"OW!" May cried holding her cheek.

"Sorry," Abby said.

"May come get an ice pack. What were you two doing?" Tessa asked.

"We were practicing self defense." Abby said.

"Oh...well head to the living room I need to talk to you all." Tessa said walking out of the room.

"May I'm so sorry." Abby said.

"It's fine. It was an accident. I'm gonna go get an ice pack." May muttered leaving the room.

Alice laid on her bed listening to an old album of Ash and his band. She glanced at her phone and saw that it was ringing.

"Hey!" Alice's voice cried happily as she answered her phone.

"_Hey."_ Jack said.

"What's up?"

"_Nothing, just thought I'll call to tell you some news."_

News? He doesn't sound right.

"...What news?"she asked.

"_We're going on tour in Unova, starting Saturday next week." _

"That's awesome!"

"_Yeah, the money we raise is going to an orphanage."_

"Aww that's sweet."

"_Yeah so anything going on there?"_

A knock came from her door and she put her phone lower so it rested on her shoulder.

"...Come in," Alice's voice said sounding muffled.

Tessa opened her door and walked into Alice's room.

"TESSA!" Alice cried as her phone dropped onto the floor.

"Are you alright Alice?" Tessa asked.

"Yes,"

"Well I need to talk to you all. Meet in the living room please."

"Okay,"

Alice leaned over and picked up her phone.

"You still there?" Alice asked.

"_Yeah...what was that all about?"_ Jack asked.

"Oh just Tessa she wants to talk to us."

"_You might want to go then right?"_

"I probably should, but I don't wanna."

"_Then-"_ Jack started only to be interrupted by Alice.

Alice glared at her door as another knock came from it.

"Ah! Come in."

Dawn opened her door and walked in.

"Oh hi Dawn." Alice said.

"Hey, who you talking to?"

"Jack,"

"Oh well you might want to end that call soon. Tessa is getting into one of her moods. She really needs to talk to us and she's waiting for you."

"Ugh! Okay tell her I'll be down in a minute."

Dawn nodded and walked out of the room.

"Jack, you there?"

"_Still here Alice."_

"Well I have to go. Tessa is getting in one of her moods."

"_Alright, good luck. Love you Alice."_

"Thanks and love you too."

Alice got up and walked out of her room.

The five girls were sitting in the living room waiting for Tessa.

"She told me to hurry up and she's not here." Alice muttered.

"Her phone rang." Kat said.

"May why do you have an ice pack?" Dawn asked.

"Abby punched me in the face by accident." May said like it was no big deal.

"Ho- never mind." Dawn said going to asked how, but decided she didn't want to know.

Tessa walked back into the room.

"Girls I have big news." she announced clearly in a better mood than before.

The five girls waited to hear the "BIG NEWS."

"We're going on tour!"

…

"WHAT!" the five cried.

"I got a tour booked. We have a tour scheduled."

"That's so cool!" Dawn cried.

"This is wicked!" Abby cried.

"So cool." May muttered unable to believe this.

"This day is awesome!" Kat cried.

"Yay!" Alice cried.

"The tour is going to be going on in Hoenn."

"Awesome!"

Tessa smiled she had a surprise for them when the first tour performance happens.

"Oh and for the first song I was thinking we perform old songs. This tour is going to help a school gain money."

"Okay."

The five girls were excited about the tour. Alice grabbed Dawn's arm and dragged her up the stairs to Dawn's room.

"OW!" Dawn cried yanking her arm free.

"Sorry Dawn." Alice said sheepishly.

"What was that for?"

"Ash and his band are going on a tour Saturday. Their first performance is Saturday. They are going to Unova."

"Really?"

"Yeah, didn't Ash call and tell you?"

"No, no he didn't."

"Oh well they are going on tour and so are we!"

* * *

><p>The television started advertising both bands saying they were going on tour. Both bands prepared to leave, Ash and his band performed in Unova on Saturday while Dawn and her band performed in Hoenn on Monday. Both bands were busy preparing for their shows.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Two tours going on. From here on out the story will be split into chapters mainly focusing on Ash and his band or Dawn and her band. Just a little heads up. Well hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll be updating soon...I hope.<strong>

**Please R&R**


	31. Surprise Surprise

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or any of its respective trademarks. All rights for those go to Satoshi Tajiri, Nintendo, Game Freak, et al.**

**XashXdawnX- ****OMG I'm so sorry for not updating in what...a month? Well I'm really sorry! This is the new chapter. I'm skipping the opening night of the tours. This will be focusing on Dawn and her band.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 30: Surprise Surprise<span>

The girls were practicing for their performance that was a few hours away. The practices for every show were hectic. Crazy fans trying to get in, band arguments, the stress, the preparations, and so much more. All the girls were tired and wanted to get this tour over and done with.

Tessa had been very strange this week for practices. She gave the girls a lot more breaks than usual.

"_For you to..._

_Rescue me!"_

The song finished and Tessa walked onto the stage.

"Good job girls. Take a break," she said as she walked off somewhere.

* * *

><p>"These outfits are cute! I love them!" Alice cried spinning.<p>

All of the girls wore matching outfits, but different colors.

They wore tank tops, a tutu skirt, ripped leggings, and buckled knee high boots. They had arm socks on their arms and wore a studded belt on their waist.

Dawn's color was hot pink, Alice's was purple, Kat's was neon green, Abby's was red, and May's was bright blue.

"Why are these our outfits?" May asked.

"Our songs are ones that fit the theme." Dawn replied.

"I like these outfits though."

* * *

><p>"Are you all ready for the main band?" the announcer asked.<p>

The crowd cheered loudly.

"Please welcome Dawn and her band!"

The five walked onto the stage and the lights hit them.

"Good evening Hoenn! We're gonna start things off with a new song. We hope you all like it!" Dawn cried.

The others started playing and soon Dawn started singing. The concert continued with two ore new songs and now it was time for old songs.

"We're glad you like the new songs! Now the next song is a fan favorite and that song is...Rescue Me!" Dawn cried.

The crowd cheered and suddenly the lights shinning on the stage went off.

"What just happened?" Abby asked quietly.

"I'm not sure..." Dawn trailed looking at the stage trying to see if there was anything.

A spotlight started going through the crowd.

"What's up?!" a voice cried.

The spotlight landed on a girl in the crowd. Since she was so far back you couldn't tell who she was.

"Who is that?" Abby asked.

The girl started walking through the crowd with a little perkiness to her walk.

"Everyone for one night only since Dawn and her band is in my hometown I'm returning to play!" the girl cried.

Realization hit the girls. The girl was Leigh!

"LEIGH!" the others cried, minus May who had never met her.

Leigh was now by the steps and was climbing up them. She was a lot different from when she was in the band.

Her black hair was now blonde with black underneath it and she was wearing the same outfit as the others and her color was silver.

"What do you guys think about me playing?" she asked.

They nodded their heads. Leigh walked over to the side and retrieved her guitar. Realization hit the girls again. Tessa's strange behavior was because she was hiding Leigh.

"May right?" Leigh asked walking over to her as she adjusted her guitar.

"Yeah, nice to meet you finally." May said.

"You too, your really good."

"Well wasn't that a surprise? Well we're going to perform Rescue Me now!" Dawn cried.

_I am not alive_

_I am not alive_

_someone please bring me to life_

_I am not alive(not alive)_

_someone bring me to life_

_I'm lost in this nightmare_

_I need a savior!(a savior!)_

_Someone help me_

_bring me back to life_

_Rescue me!_

_I'm reaching out for saving_

_rescue me!_

_Open my eyes and _

_show me who I am_

_cause I can't believe_

_this is how the story ends_

_It can't end now..._

_My eyes are opened now_

_I see a battle going on_

_and it's over me..._

_Fight for me_

_if it's not to late_

_help me breath again_

_Cause I know this can't be_

_no this can't be how the story ends_

_Rescue me!_

_Open my eyes and _

_show me who I am_

_cause I can't believe_

_this is how the story ends_

_The fight is almost over_

_(so...)_

_fight for me!_

_If it's not to late_

_help me breath again_

_no this can't be how the story ends_

_Rescue me!_

_Show me who I am_

_cause I can't believe(I can't believe)_

_this is how the story ends_

_fight for me_

_if it's not to late(not to late)_

_help me breath again_

_no this can't be how the story ends(NO!)_

_I know this isn't the end_

_Just bring me back to life_

_Just rescue me and let me breath again_

_Rescue me!(Rescue me...)_

_(Just rescue her. Just rescue me)_

_I know this can't be how it ends._

_Stories always have a happy ending_

_Rescue me(r-r-rescue m-me)_

_It's always a happy ending_

_I know you will..._

_R-r-rescue me when the t-t-time is r-r-right_

_So for now..._

_I'm just waiting(waiting)_

_For you to..._

_Rescue me!_

The song ended and the crowd cheered.

"The next song will be Summer Romance!" Dawn cried.

Alice ran out from behind the piano and up to the front.

_(Dawn)_

_It was a summer romance (summer romance),_

_we were girls who fell in love,_

_fe-fell in love,_

_and now we're never gonna see them again (again)._

_(Both)_

_We fell in love,_

_we fe-fell in love_

_we wonder when we will see them again,  
><em>

_we hope it is soon._

_(Alice)_

_It was a summer romance,_

_full of..._

_drama and summer fun,_

_when will we see them again (them again)._

_(Both)_

_We fell in love and it was a..._

_sweet innocent summer romance._

_(Both)_

_The sad thing is we,_

_di-didn't even get to,_

_say say say,_

_bye bye by-bye._

_(Dawn)_

_Just a sweet innocent summer romance,_

_we fe-fell in lo-love,_

_in love lo-love._

_(Alice)_

_Now when we will see them again._

"Now to close the concert tonight we're ending with Rulebreaker!" Dawn cried.

_(Dawn)_

_Yeah so what I'm a rule breaker_

_I'm just sitting around _

_dancing around_

_prancing around_

_walking around_

_breaking rules_

_cause I'm a ruler breaker_

_no I'm not a bad person_

_I just don't follow the rules_

_no I just don't follow the rules_

_yeah so what I'm a rule breaker_

_I'm sitting at a spot waiting_

_just waiting for the time_

_to be noon_

_cause when noon comes_

_that's when I break the rules_

_No I'm not a bad person_

_I just break some rules_

_Yeah I'm a rule breaker_

_but not a bad person_

_rule breaker_

_(R-U-L-E B-R-E-A-K-E-R!)_

_(Dawn)_

_Come on come on come on_

_just a rule breaker!_

_I'm just a rule breaker!_

_(yeah yeah yeah)_

_just a rule breaker_

_no I'm not a bad person_

_I just break some rules..._

_(Alice)_

_Yeah I'm a rule breaker_

_I'm a rule breaker_

_just a rule breaker_

_just a rule breaker_

_the time is noon so_

_see ya later _

_cause it's time for me to go_

_and break some rules_

_cause I'm rule breaker_

_just a rule breaker_

_no I'm not a bad person _

_I just break some rules_

_yeah so what I'm a rule breaker_

_(Both)_

_Yeah we're rule breakers_

_no we're not bad people_

_we just break some rules_

_come on come on come on_

_we gotta go_

_it's noon_

_so see ya later_

_we gotta go and break some _

_rules..._

After they finished they all walked to the front of the stage. A recording of them playing Rulebreaker was about to start playing.

"Now how about yall dance with us?" Dawn asked.

The recording started and the six did the dance to Rulebreaker.

"Thank you and goodnight!" Dawn cried.

The six walked backstage and Leigh was tackled into a hug.

"Why did you tell us!" Abby cried.

"It was a surprise, can't spoil a surprise." Leigh said calmly.

"What did you do to your hair?" Dawn asked.

"Oh blonde is my real hair color. The black wasn't my natural hair color. I dyed my hair back to blonde, but left black underneath it." Leigh answered.

The group caught up with Leigh for a long time. Soon it was time to leave and all of them were sad. Who knew when they would see each other again.

"Bye Leigh you better keep in touch!" they cried.

"I will! Bye!" Leigh cried.

* * *

><p><strong>So how was that? Hope you all enjoyed it. I know I said the next few chapters will be focusing on the tour, but I think I might just skip the rest of the tours...tell me what you think I should do in a review or PM if you don't mind.<strong>

**Please R&R**


	32. Not a Secret Anymore

**XashXdawnX- This story will be completed soon.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or any of its respective trademarks. All rights for those go to Satoshi Tajiri, Game Freak, Nintendo, et al**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 31: Not a Secret Anymore<span>

The tours had ended a month ago and now both bands were just making news songs or doing charity performances.

Alice barged into Dawn's room one morning on a free day.

"Sure you can come in Alice." Dawn said from her bed.

"Sorry," Alice muttered.

Alice walked back over to the door and locked it. Dawn noticed her cousin's mood and closed her notebook.

"Alice, what's up?" Dawn asked.

"I'm sick of it." Alice said.

"What?"

"I'm sick of this secret. We are basically not even dating. We can't even see our boyfriends."

"A-"

"Don't! Dawn I'm sick of it. I...I'm going to see Jack today. I'm going to ask him if we can announce our relationship. I'll face Tessa's wrath afterward. I just can't deal with it." Alice explained.

"Alice, you can risk everything doing that though." Dawn said.

"I don't care. I want to be able to actually see the boy that I love and that loves me. I can't if this is a secret."

Dawn was silent for a while.

"Don't you want that with Ash?" Alice asked.

"Yeah, I do, but..." Dawn trailed.

"It's no buts Dawn. No buts. Do you think Jack will let us announce it?"

"Probably,"

Alice nodded and walked out of the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Alice's POV<strong>

After talking to Dawn, I walked back to my room. I scrolled through my contacts and clicked on Jack's name.

"_Hey,"_

"Hey, can we talk?" I asked.

"_Yeah...everything okay?"_

"No, everything is not okay."

"_Oh..."_

I could hear the uncertainty in his voice. He was scared that I was going to break up with him.

"Jack, I'm not breaking up with you. I want to ask you a question."

I heard him sigh in relief.

"_What's your question?"_

"Can we let our relationship be known?"

I heard coughing from the other end of the phone.

"Jack?"

"_Sorry, I choked on my water. Did you just ask if we can let our relationship be known?"_

"Yes, I did ask that."

"_Why?"_

"We never get to see each other. If it was known we would be able to see each other."

Silence came from the other end.

"Think about it this way. How many times have we seen each other since we became a couple? How many dates? When have we been able to have a conversation that wasn't late at night? When do we have time to even talk to each other period?"

Another silence came from the other end.

"_You're right. We've only seen each other a few times. I haven't been able to take you on an official date date yet. We'll do it."_

"Really!"

"_Yeah, really."_

"Thank you!"

"_Welcome Alice,"_

"I'll call the news and ask for a conference. I'll text you the time." I said quickly.

"_Okay, love you Alice."_

"Love you too."

The phone call ended. I quickly called the news.

"Yes, this is Alice Wisher from Dawn Berlitz band." I said.

I listened to the person on the other end.

"I want a interview, today. Two people will be present along with the interviewer."

I listened and smiled.

"Oh it'll be worth your time. If it wasn't I wouldn't be calling."

I glared at the phone.

"Look, just give me an interview. Today okay?!"

I laughed silently.

"Thank you. So at noon?"

"Thank you very much. I appreciate your time."

I hung up the phone and texted Jack the time. I looked at the time and nearly choked on my spit. It was eleven and the interview was at noon.

I ran to my closet to find an outfit.

I walked to Dawn's room decked out in purple skinny jeans, a black hoodie, and high tops.

"Where are you going?" Dawn asked glancing up from her notebook.

"I got an interview. Be sure to watch it okay?"

"Alice your insane."

"Maybe, maybe not..." I said turning and walking off.

I arrived at the building and saw Jack's car parked. I got out and I saw him get out.

"Ready?" I asked once I was by him.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"Yep!"

We walked into the building and an interviewer was waiting for me.

"Alice, I'm the interviewer." he said.

I noticed that he was Steve from the morning news.

"Okay, this is the other person who will be joining us." I said motioning to Jack.

I saw a gleam flash in Steve's eyes.

"Well then let's go and get this interview started." Steve said motioning for us to follow him.

"Take a seat and I'll be right in." Steve said.

I sat down on the couch and Jack followed. After a few minutes Steve returned. He sat down on the other couch and I glanced at my phone, eleven fifty five.

After five more minutes Steve faced the camera.

"Good afternoon! I'm Steve, here with some worth your time news. Joining me today, Alice and Jack. I have no idea what this is about, but let's get started." Steve said.

He turned and faced us.

"So why are you two here?" he asked.

"Well Steve, we're here to tell everyone something." I said.

"Which is?"

"Something we have been wanting to share for a while." Jack said.

Steve leaned forward more. That gleam was back. He knew and he just wanted us to say it.

"Which is? What is it you two have been wanting to share?"

Jack and I glanced at each other.

I thought of what would be the best thing to say. I glanced at Jack again and I hoped he got this. I glanced at his lips and then back to Steve and lastly the camera.

I leaned and kissed Jack. He kissed me back.

"We've been dating since the Kanto Awards ended." Jack said starring at the camera.

Steve's mouth was open and closing like a trap. He couldn't come up with anything.

"Thanks for your time, Steve." I said.

I got up and grabbed Jack's hand. We walked out of the room and back to the parking lot.

"Well good luck with Gary." I said.

"Gary, he'll be fine about it. Good luck with Tessa." Jack said.

"Thank, I'm gonna need it."

I leaned up and kissed him.

"Bye," I said smiling.

"Bye, love you."

"Love ya,"

I walked to my car and drove back towards the mansion.

* * *

><p><strong>Dawn's POV<strong>

I was sitting in the living room watching the others. May and Abby were once again practicing fighting. Kat was laying on the floor, avoiding their feet, and Tessa was sitting at the couch sipping coffee.

The news was on and I glanced at the clock right as it hit twelve. Abby and Ma sat down after Tessa asked them to stop so she could see the afternoon news.

"You're not going to like it." I muttered.

"What was that Dawn?" Tessa asked.

"Nothing, I was just muttering some new lyrics." I replied.

Tessa just nodded her head.

"_Good afternoon! I'm Steve, here with some worth your time news. Joining me today, Alice and Jack. I have no idea what this is about, but let's get started." Steve said._

_Steve turned and faced Alice and Jack._

I saw Tessa glance at the screen confused slightly. The others were too and I starred at the screen scared of what would be shown.

"_So why are you two here?" Steve asked._

"_Well Steve, we're here to tell everyone something." Alice said._

"_Which is?"_

"_Something we have been wanting to share for a while." Jack said._

_Steve leaned forward._

"_Which is? What is it you two have been wanting to share?"_

_Jack and Alice glanced at each other._

_Alice glanced at Jack again. She glanced at him again and then back to Steve and lastly the camera._

_She leaned and kissed Jack. He kissed her back. _

I bit my lip, Kat gasped, May's eyes were huge, and Tessa looked shocked.

"_We've been dating since the Kanto Awards ended." Jack said starring at the camera._

I glanced at Tessa and her confusion turned to anger.

_Steve's mouth was open and closing like a trap. He couldn't come up with anything._

"_Thanks for your time, Steve." Alice said._

_She got up and grabbed Jack's hand._

"Damn..." Abby muttered.

Tessa looked up and directly at me. I quickly glanced at anything other than Tessa.

_Alice...I think you just messed up big time._

I heard the sound of a door close. Alice was back.

* * *

><p><strong>Alice's POV<strong>

I pulled into the mansion and parked the car. I hopped out and closed the door.

"Well here goes nothing." I muttered walking towards the door.

I opened the door and everything was quiet, except for the television in the living room. I placed my keys on the small table and walked to the living room. Not a sound came from the room. I walked into the room and the others were there along with Tessa.

Dawn was starring at the television, but she gave me a nervous glance. Kat laid on the ground looking shocked, but also worried. Abby was muttering and May starred at me with big eyes. Tessa looked at me angrily.

"Alice, come to my office." Tessa said breaking the silence.

I just nodded my head and followed her to her office. I walked in and closed the door, knowing she wanted it closed.

She leaned against the desk and faced me.

"Why have you kept this a secret?" she asked.

Her face showed anger, but her voice was strangely calm and that scared me.

"Because you told me and Dawn that they could try to steal our ideas." I replied.

Tessa didn't look convinced.

"Okay okay. The truth is...this summer I came here with Dawn. I liked Ash cause I mean a teen girl he's a famous singer. That concert though, I met Jack and I liked him. We hung out and over the summer I liked him, but I was just a regular girl and he was famous. When I became famous I thought hey maybe I could date him now. They're band was our rival though. I still liked him though and singing that song...I love him." I explained.

Tessa smiled which made me confused.

"Thank you for giving me a straight answer. I'm fine with you two dating. I guess the rival boys aren't bad. Just next time tell me instead of hiding it okay?"

"Okay, thanks Tessa."

She just nodded and I left. I walked back into the living room and the others were still there.

"So?" Abby asked.

"She's fine with it. Just next time I have to tell her instead of hide it." I said glancing at Dawn.

Dawn got up and walked out of the room. She was going to go and think probably.

* * *

><p><strong>Please R&amp;R<strong>


	33. Now or Never

**XashXdawnX- The last chapter. Sorry it took so long to update. School keeps me busy, plus I had a little bit of writer's block. Hope you enjoy the last chapter of Kanto Bands.**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Pokémon or any of its respective trademarks. All rights for those go to Satoshi Tajiri, Game Freak, Nintendo, et al**

Chapter 32: Now or Never

It had been about two months since Alice and Jack's relationship became known. Both managers allowed them to see each other, but they had to avoid the fans and news when on a date.

**Dawn's POV**

I laid on my bed starring at the ceiling aggravated. Alice came into my room and closed my door.

"Okay, what's wrong with you?" she asked sternly.

"Nothing is wrong with me." I replied.

"Really now? Something is wrong with you. Jack told me today that something is wrong with Ash too."

"So?"

"Did you two have a fight?"

"No,"

"Then what's wrong with you two?"

"Nothing,"

"Dawn! Something is wrong now tell me."

I pushed myself up and sat up. I looked at Alice annoyed.

"Why?"

"Dawn, you're my cousin. I'm worried you aren't acting like yourself."

"Fine, you win."

Alice waited patiently for me to speak.

"Ash and I we aren't even a couple. We can't see each other so it's like we aren't a couple...it's just-"

"Dawn, you two need to announce it. Let it be known."

"I- we can't do that." I muttered.

"Why can't you?"

_I had walked pass Tessa's office one day. I heard her say Alice's name so I stopped and listened. _

"_No, I don't mind that they are dating. I just wish she would've told me." Tessa said._

"_Why is she talking about Alice?" I muttered._

_Tessa laughed and I heard her heels clicking towards the door and they stopped._

"_That wouldn't happen. It would cause too much trouble."_

"_How? Do you not remember the interview of those two? They were accused of dating while he was in a relationship." _

_I bit my lip to keep quiet. Tessa was talking about me and Ash._

"_If those two were in a relationship it would be trouble. News would be confronting the two. It would cause trouble with Misty. It just would be a disaster." _

"_What? What do you mean?"_

_I wish I knew who she was talking to and what this person was saying._

"_His solo and the duet?"_

_I heard Tessa walking around in her office and heard the shuffle of papers._

"_I don't think it would be a good idea if those two did date. Sure I allowed Alice and all, but the two singers dating? The singers from rival bands dating. That would cause trouble."_

_I stood listening shocked._

"_So you agree with me."_

"_Oh..." Tessa said sounding sad._

"_Okay. No I understand. Okay...talk to you again."_

"_I'm fine, I promise."_

"_Love you too and I miss you."_

_I heard a sigh and heard Tessa approaching her door. I quickly bolted the way I had just came and hid behind the wall._

"Tessa said it herself to whoever she was talking to. I quote when I say this "I don't think it would be a good idea if those two did date. Sure I allowed Alice and all, but the two singers dating? The singers from rival bands dating. That would cause trouble." That is why I can't let this be known."

"How do you know she said that?"

"Yesterday I heard her talking on the phone. I have no idea who it was but at the end of the conversation she said "Love you" and "I miss you" to whoever was on the phone."

"Is Tessa married?"

"I didn't think she was."

"Maybe she has a kid."

"You never know..."

Alice was quiet for a few moments.

"Well you need to let it be known though."

"I know...but I can't. Maybe this relationship should end."

"NO!"

I looked at Alice and just nodded my head. Alice didn't want me to break up with Ash and I didn't either.

"You know lets see if Tessa is married." I said suddenly.

"How?" Alice asked confused.

"It's called the Internet."

I grabbed my laptop case and took my laptop out. After it logged on I typed in _Tessa Willer_ in the search bar.

I clicked on the result and I scanned through her information and found family.

"Tessa Willer-Stone

"Tessa Stone...Tessa Stone. Why does that name sound so familiar?" Alice asked.

"I know that name is familiar. I know Tessa Stone from somewhere." I said.

"Get the others!" Alice cried.

Alice walked to my door and slung it opened.

"BAND MEETING!" she screamed.

After five minutes the rest of the band was in my room.

"Okay does the name Tessa Stone sound familiar?" Alice asked.

"Why?" Abby asked.

"We're trying to figure something about Tessa out. Dawn heard her talking to someone and whoever it was she told them "Love you" and "Miss you" so yeah."

"Well what does the computer say?" Kat asked.

"Tessa Willer-Stone,"

"That means her maiden name is Willer and her name she got when married is Stone." Kat said.

"This is Tessa though. Stone? Her name is Willer." Abby said.

"Look at the family or relationships." May said.

I scrolled through and gasped.

"Here it is. Tessa married Jay Stone after a year out of high school. Tessa and Jay have a daughter; Jazmine Leigh Stone (5). After being married for four years they divorced. Tessa's mother; Kylie Willer helps Tessa with Jazmine." I read.

"Poor Tessa..."

I walked from the kitchen and passed Tessa's office.

"Dawn was that you?" she asked.

"Yeah..." I trailed.

"Could you come in here for a second?"

I walked into her office and closed the door.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Sit please,"

I walked over to her desk and sat down at the chair in front of it and looked at Tessa, waiting.

"Dawn, may I ask you some questions?" Tessa asked.

"Sure?" I replied confused.

"Are you hiding anything from me?"

I looked at her for a while. Her face didn't show anger or anything it was just a plain expression.

"If you are I won't be mad. I just need to know."

"...I-" I started but stopped.

"Dawn, may I guess what I think you're hiding?" Tessa asked looking at me.

I didn't trust my voice at the moment so I just nodded my head.

"I think you're dating someone. Someone that we both know."

I remained silent not sure what to say.

"May I guess who it is?" she asked.

I shook my head wanting to say "I'm not dating anyone." but my voice I couldn't find it.

"Well I'm going to guess anyways." she said.

She shuffled through her papers she had in front of her and she removed a few papers and laid the papers down flipped over.

I bit my lip because I recognized one of the papers flipped over.

"Dawn I know you are dating him." she said slowly.

She flipped the paper I recognized over. Sure enough it was what I thought it was. Alice had drawn a picture with my name and Ash's name in a heart.

She then flipped over another paper, but it was a picture from this summer. It was when I had Ash's hat on.

"Dawn, are you two dating?"

I remained silent and just looked at her waiting for her to finish talking.

"If you two are dating I'll allow it."

It was time for me to step in.

"Not too long ago I heard you on the phone. You told someone it would be horrible if we dated." I said.

"Yes, but I've been thinking about it. Two people dating from bands is very common now a days. So will you please answer my question?"

I removed my phone and sent Ash a text message. Tessa shuffled the papers on her desk and slid the two papers that were mine to me.

"How did you get my things?" I asked.

"I walked into the practice room and they were lying there. I just picked them up and was going to return them."

My phone went off and I looked at the text message.

_What? Go ahead and tell her. I'll tell Gary and then we can let it be know. Got the perfect way._

_Okay I'm going to tell her. Text ya in a few :)_

"Tessa. Ash and I do date." I said.

She just nodded her head.

"Thank you for telling me Dawn. Now when it gets known to the world if you decide to let it be known make sure you two do the same as Alice and Jack."

"Oh we will. You aren't mad?"

"No Dawn I'm not mad. I think you two are very good together."

"Thanks,"

"You may go,"

I nodded my head and walked out of her office.

_She's fine with it :)_

I got a reply instantly.

_Gary suspected it and wasn't surprised. Meet at the beach in 10?_

_Okay :)_

I grabbed the keys to the Jeep and left the mansion. I parked and got out of the Jeep. I started walking towards the sand when I felt arms wrap around my waist.

"So what's your plan?" I asked.

"Easy and simple. The news didn't believe Alice and Jack until they kissed. I don't want to be interviewed and asked all the questions. This will just get known by us being seen kissing. I know the paparazzi are around, no idea where though. That okay with you?"

"Perfectly fine with me. I hate interviews anyways." I said smiling.

We walked to the beach and I stopped walking. I glanced around the beach and didn't see any paparazzi.

I faced Ash and we kissed. I heard someone yelling something about being rich and getting a promotion. I could care less right now though, because Ash and I could finally be a couple and not have to worry about hiding anything. We were finally known.

I sat in the living room waiting for Celb Channal to come back on. Sure enough when it came back on mine and Ash's kiss was the picture on the screen behind the anchorwoman.

"_Well it's finally been caught. Ash Ketchum and Dawn Berlitz the singers and rivals of the Teen Bands in Kanto must be dating! We've tried to get any information from the two, but can't get in touch with them. Not even the managers. Well folks the Heartthrob of Kanto is taken and the Sweetheart of Kanto is too. I'm Halley Autumn here with the news of the newest relationship."_

"When did you become the Sweetheart of Kanto?" Abby asked.

"I have no idea." I answered.

"You are no sweetheart." Alice joked.

"Shut up," I said laughing.

"Of course she is. To the news anyways, but we know she's not." Kat said laughing.

"Her horns hold up her halo." May said smiling.

"So true!" I cried laughing.

Our relationship was finally out. What would follow this though? Only time will tell...

**Please R&R**


End file.
